


Hogwarts en Olympus: Las Lecturas 2

by IAmGonnaDie



Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Ares the fudanshi, Bromance, Hades the diva, Humor, Jercy bromance, M/M, Reading the Books, Sirius Black/ Severus Snape mentions, Stollcest mentions, Time Travel, Weasleycest mentions, Wolfstar mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGonnaDie/pseuds/IAmGonnaDie
Summary: Nuevas visitas en el Olimpo. Un nuevo libro por leer. ¿Se fortalecerá el amor? ¿Qué cambios harán los dioses? ¿Se cumplirá el deseo de las Parcas y Hécate? ¿Qué pasará cuando, al final, los semidioses y magos vuelvan a sus tiempos?
Relationships: Apollo & Ares (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Hermes (Percy Jackson), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Poseidon (Percy Jackson)/Harry Potter
Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. El libro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Esta es la tercera y última parte de la historia.  
> Atte. Alex

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse, así que los presentes pudieron observar lo que había pasado.

La sorpresa fue inmediata.

Varias personas estaban de pie en medio del Salón del Trono y se veían desconcertadas, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Habían sido sacados de sus tiempos para ir al Olimpo.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, y para sorpresa y disgusto de Poseidón, el mago fue corriendo hacia un hombre para lanzarse a sus brazos. 

Fuera de esa escena, Hermes se burlaba de un celoso y enfurruñado Poseidón, al igual que los magos que sabían quién era ese hombre. 

—¡Sirius!

 _"Con que Sirius, ¿eh? ¿Otro que quiere a mi Harry? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de tener pretendientes? O sea, es realmente hermoso, pero ¡vamos!_ —Pensó el dios del mar—. _¿Quién será? ¿Por qué parece tan feliz? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Que lo sueltes! ¡Ponlo en el suelo!"_

—¡Harry! Tanto tiempo sin ver... eh... ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Noticias y noticias, Sirius —dijo Fred, levantándose para ir a saludarlo—. Mejor que te hagan saber dónde estamos y qué ha pasado.

—La pregunta es qué no ha pasado —siguió George.

—¡Sí! ¡Como tú queriendo follarte a tu gemelo! —acusó Hermes, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No. lo. puedo. creer —dijo Sirius, totalmente en blanco, pero después su expresión se llenó de alegría—. ¡Lo sabía! Paga, Remus, paga.

—¡¿No podían ser normales?! —exclamó el hombre lobo, bastante "molesto"—. Perdí por culpa de su extraña relación.

—¿Apostaron? —Quiso saber el dios de los ladrones muy interesado, haciendo que Apolo lo mirara mal.

—Sí, pero sabía que iba a ganar —declaró Sirius—. Ya decía yo que esos ruidos en la noche no eran de lechuzas.

—¡Aah! —exclamó Ron. Le habían lanzado un objeto a la cabeza—. Que no sea el zapato de Chris, que no sea el zapato de Chris, que no sea el za...

—Me hacen bullying —lloró el semidiós.

—Cállate, Rodriguez —ordenó la hija de Ares.

—Pero... ¡Clarisse!

—¡Dominado! —exclamó Sirius.

Algunos rieron, sabiendo con quienes se llevaría bien. Aunque si era igual... ¿debían preocuparse?

—¡Alejen las orejeras de mí! —chilló Ron.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Travis.

—¿Quieres oír a tus hermanos? —siguió Connor.

—Qué pervertido eres, Roro —dijeron al unísono, haciendo reír a los demás.

—No lo puedo creer... ¡Más como los gemelos Weasley! —Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, y Sirius sonrió con maldad—. O como tú, maldito perro.

—Quejicus —dijo este, haciendo que el mago vestido de negro entrecerrara los ojos—. Siempre es un gusto verte. ¿Y ese milagro que saliste de tu polvorienta biblioteca?

—Espero que no se refiera a las bibliotecas de Hogwarts, señor Black —dijo otra voz.

—Eeh... No, Dumbledore, claro que no —respondió con nerviosismo, sin mirar al director. Los Stoll lo miraron divertidos—. De la que me salvé... —susurró.

—¿Nos podrían decir dónde estamos y qué hacemos aquí? —pidió el director.

—¿O por qué Harry está tan empalagoso con Poseidón? —preguntó el animago.

El dios del mar miró mal a ese tal Sirius. ¿Lo conocía?

—¡Ese chico tiene unas putas orejas gato! —chilló otro chico que había llegado.

—Ese lenguaje... —regañó Albus Dumbledore.

—Se ve adorable —dijo Hermes, como retándolo a que dijera lo contrario, y acarició las orejas de Apolo, quien se dejó hacer.

A uno de los recién llegados le brillaron los ojos. Jason miró a Ares y asintieron. Uno de los suyos.

—Además, no es puto. El de la putería es Zeus.

—¡Hey! ¡¡Ten más respeto con tu padre!! —exclamó Zeus, haciendo que los truenos se escucharan en cada parte.

—Este tipo se lleva el premio al buen humor —susurró Sirius a Remus, pero todos lo escucharon y se pusieron a reír.

—Ya me agradas. Cualquiera que pueda molestar a Zeus, me agrada —declaró Hades bastante divertido.

—Malditos hermanos mayores —masculló el rey del Olimpo mirando mal a todos. Le iba a decir una pesadez a Hades, pero Draco lo miró y el dios recordó sus palabras, y muy en contra de quién era, guardo silencio.

—¡También soy tu hermana mayor! —gritó Hera, dándole un golpe a Zeus que hizo que los demás rieran.

—Pero eres mi... ¡Au! ¡Oye, ya! Eres mi esposa... ¡Ya, Hera! —La reina del Olimpo tenía la mano pesada.

—Así que con ustedes... ¿todo queda en familia? —cuestionó Sirius.

—No sé por qué lo dices, Black, tu familia hacía lo mismo —recordó Snape con su habitual viveza.

—¡Pero yo no! —Se quejó el animago.

—Mi familia también... —susurró Draco—. Por eso somos familia.

—¡Eso es correcto! Espera... ¿Tú no eras malvado? —dijo Sirius, y se acercó al oído de Remus para susurrarle—: Es el hijo de Lucy, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Sirius —afirmó Remus—, pero todos pueden oírte.

Y así era.

Todos miraban a ambos magos a punto de reír.

—Lo lamento por ti, chico. —Draco no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

—Hola, padrino —susurro, dirigiéndose al jefe de la casa Slytherin. Este solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Este es otro tiempo ¿o no, Harry? Y esa vid es Ginny —dijo una chica con mirada soñadora y cabello rubio.

Dionisio asintió con una sonrisa, feliz de que apreciaran su creación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tiene la cabeza llena de nargles.

Las miradas confusas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Apolo, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que no sugiera preguntando.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos aquí? —En lo que Dumbledore preguntaba, Apolo bajó del regazo de Hermes y tocó la frente de cada uno de los que habían llegado. Las expresiones de absoluta sorpresa no se tardaron, ya que el dios les había mostrado todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento—. ¿Es verdad? ¡El Olimpo!

—Y t-tú eres... —comenzó uno de los chicos, refiriéndose a Zeus.

—¡Un cabrón! —interrumpió Sirius, y muy a su pesar, Poseidón sonrió—. Si así tratas a tu familia, pobre de tus enemigos.

—Preséntense —pidió Hestia—. Nosotros no los conocemos.

—Yo soy Sirius Black. —Poseidón gruñó, puesto que Harry seguía pegado a ese hombre—. El padrino de Harry.

 _"E-Espera... ¿qué? ¿Padrino? Je, je, je... Yo no estaba celoso... No. ¡Claro que no!"_ —Pensó.

Las risas de Hermes, Apolo, Percy, Leo, los Stoll, Chris, los Weasley y otros, se escucharon por todas partes.

—¡Estabas celoso del padrino de Harry! —gritó el dios de los ladrones, casi cayéndose de su trono, por lo que casi botó a Apolo.

—Qué patético.

—¡Hades! —chilló Poseidón—. Hermano, por qué...

Sirius miró a un sonrojado Harry, y encontró increíble que el dios se volviera a enamorar de su ahijado sin conocerlo.

—¡Voy a explotar! —exclamó el dios del inframundo sin dejar de reír, lo que hizo que casi cayera de su trono.

—Papá... me avergüenzas —dijo Nico, tan rojo como Harry.

Hades le resto importancia con la mano, aguantando las ganas de seguir riendo.

—Está bien —dijo el dios, calmándose—. Sigan con las presentaciones.

—Remus Lupin —dijo el que perdió la apuesta. Los semidioses lo miraron con sospecha—. Soy un... hombre lobo.

—Alto —dijo Percy cuando vio que los semidioses se hacían en armas—. Él no es malo, lo conozco. No es como los de nuestro mundo.

—Gracias, Percy.

El semidiós sonrió.

—Albus Dumbledore. Soy el director de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia. —Algunos semidioses rieron por el nombre—. Lo sé, es bastante divertido.

—Luna Lovegood —dijo la chica rubia de ojos soñadores.

—Severus Snape —informó el tipo inexpresivo... a no ser que solo fuera desagrado lo que quería expresar.

—Cedric Diggory —dijo el que había gritado por las orejas de gato.

—Neville Longbottom. —Ares y Jason lo miraron con complicidad. Ese era el próximo miembro del club—. Y traigo esto para ustedes.

Se acercó a Poseidón y le entregó un paquete. El dios, algo confundido, lo desenvolvió, y Harry se puso pálido.

—Esto será interesante —dijo el dios con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué dice? —cuestionó Atenea.

—Es el siguiente libro —informó Poseidón mirando a su pequeño novio directo a los ojos—. **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**


	2. El niño que vivió

—No... No puede ser. Yo no... 

Harry no podía articular una frase completa. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que se leería algo sobre él. Estaban en el Olimpo, ¡¿qué tenía que ver él?! 

_"¡No es justo! ¿Por qué yo?"_ —Pensó.

Harry sabía cómo se pondrían todos cuando leyeran ese libro, y no sería nada bueno.

¿Cómo actuarían los demás al enterarse? ¿Lo tratarían diferente? ¿Poseidón los mataría? No quería pensarlo. Él nunca había querido que los demás se enteraran de lo que había vivido. ¿Para qué? ...Y en ese momento leerían el inicio de su historia.

—¡Vamos, Harry, no es tan malo! —dijo Sirius, sonriente, sentado junto a Remus, los gemelos y los Stoll—. Así podré saber más cosas sobre ti —agregó cabizbajo.

Sirius no había sido parte de la vida de Harry, al ser culpado por un crimen que no cometió, así que quería saber todo lo que pudiera de su ahijado.

Harry... El mago hizo una mueca porque eso era lo que temía, que se enterara, que lo supiera.

Desde su puesto, Percy lo miró comprensivo y sonrió en señal de que lo apoyaba.

—Sí... supongo.

—¡Bien! —dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa mientras abría el libro—. Yo leeré.

—No era necesario que lo dijeras, ya lo sabíamos —comentó Deméter.

— **El niño que vivió** —comenzó el dios, y todos pusieron atención.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

—¿Y quiénes son esos? —cuestionó el dios del mar, algo molesto porque el quería saber sobre Harry y no sobre esos señores.

—Leíste 14 palabras y un número ¿y ya estás molesto? —dijo Hermes, incrédulo—. Este es un nuevo récord. Anótenlo, chicos.

—Claro, papá —respondió Connor sacando una libreta de quién sabe dónde.

—Esta va a ser una larga, larga lectura —dijo Apolo—. Creo que empezaré a buscar algunos calmantes.

—Es un dios, gatito —dijo su hermano jugando con su cabello rubio—. Él no necesita calmantes.

El dios de la medicina se giró para mirar a su hermano, por lo que las diosas iban a llamarle la atención, mientras otros intentaban asegurarse de que eso no pasara, ya que Apolo estaba a horcajadas de Hermes.

El dios del sol se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—No te quejaste cuando te vendé la pierna y no lo necesitabas.

—Pero es diferente... Yo quería que estuvieras cerca.

—¿O sea que el tío P no me quiere cerca?

El dios de los ladrones vio las expresiones de los presentes y supo que lo estaba empeorando.

—Ya valió —susurró Sirius a los que estaban junto a él.

—No, Apolo, yo solo quería decir que no es necesario que busques calmantes porque el tío P no los necesita. No te alteres.

—Este idiota —susurró Ares golpeándose la frente. Jason asintió.

—¿Ahora soy un exagerado? —cuestionó Apolo.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —replicó Hermes, y los presentes no sabían si reír o sentir compasión por el dios.

—Cuando vuelvas herirte, busca a alguien más para que te cure —anunció y fu a sentarse junto a Ares.

El dios de la guerra estaba medio molesto, y miró directo a Hermes para tener una conversación mental.

 _—Arregla esto_. —Pensó Ares.

_—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Tú viste todo!_

_—Hazlo o cumplo mi promesa._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—Rómpele el corazón y te rompo la cara._

_—Pero yo no he-_

_—Considérate advertido. Además, no puedes romper mi shipp._

_—Ares... das miedo._

_—Esa es la idea, cabrón._

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

—No saben cuánto me molesta esa gente. ¡¿Normales?! ¿Qué es ser normal? ¡Idiotas! —saltó Cedric, a lo que todos le dieron la razón.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

Todos pudieron escuchar las palabrotas de Cedric, pero no agregaron nada.

Percy miró a Harry y lo supo: esos eran sus tíos. Miró a su padre, que estaba con el libro en las manos, y entendió que sería difícil.

Apolo tenía razón, sería una larga lectura.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

Cuando leyeron la descripción de un hombre corpulento, Percy no pudo evitar recordar a Gabe, y lo que conllevó haber vivido con él.

¿Por qué la vida para algunos es tan difícil?

Grover sintió las emociones de su amigo e hizo una mueca, llamó la atención de Nico y le transmitió un mensaje moviendo los labios. Entonces, el hijo de Hades abrazó a su novio sin saber por qué, pero cuando entendió que el hijo de Poseidón lo necesitaba cuando escuchó un: —Gracias.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

Algunos estaban desconcertados. ¿Eso era posible?

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

No pudieron evitar preguntarse si ese tipo de personas existían. ¿Espiar a sus vecinos? ¿Ser tan carentes de vida propia que debían centrarse en la de los demás? Era bastante curioso que así fuera, y alarmante, en cierto modo.

—¡Como Drew! —exclamó Leo haciendo que los demás soltaran risitas. La chica puso una mano en su cadera y lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

—No me compares con esa mujer porque yo soy...

—¡Peor! —interrumpió Travis.

—¡Soy única! —chilló la hija de Afrodita.

—...y especial, con énfasis en lo especial —susurró Piper.

—Lo que pare tu llanto, niña —comentó Sirius sin mirar a Drew, haciendo que Hermes le alzara ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Apolo lo miró mal desde su puesto, lo que ocasionó que Ares también lo mirara mal, y eso llevó a que otros semidioses, dioses y magos, también lo miraran mal.

—Nada de simpatías aquí —dijo Sirius—. Arregla tus mensadas con ese gato y después hácete el lindo y bromea si quieres.

El dios de los ladrones se quedó callado y vio como los demás se reían a costa suya, así que guardó silencio.

Apolo miró a Sirius y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, haciendo que las orejitas sobresalieran de sus rubios cabellos.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

La mueca en la cara de Harry no se hizo esperar, ya que el nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno. Percy al verlo, supo que las cosas empeorarían con el tiempo.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto,**

—Esto se pone bueno —comentó Leo frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—Así habrá un modo de extorsionarlos —dijo Connor, dándole la razón.

—No lo hubiese dicho mejor —agregó Travis.

—Ellos saben —dijeron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

Los demás se golpearon la frente. Sería una larga, larga lectura.

—Es inconcebible que también tenga que soportar a estos incompetentes aquí. —Esas palabras cargadas de fastidio hicieron que los demás miraran con molestia al dueño de la voz.

—¡Cállate, Quejicus! Nosotros tenemos que soportarte a ti —declaró Sirius—. Y no es nada agradable.

—¡Cierra la boca, Black! —escupió Snape, lanzándole una mirada venenosa.

—¿Tú me vas a callar? —desafió.

Algunos de los presentes se miraban maliciosamente.

—No me provoques, asqueroso perro, o voy a...

—¡Tensión sexual! —gritaron varios.

Los magos que estaban discutiendo se miraron con asco, y Sirius comenzó a hacer arcadas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Sirius— ¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco!

—No creas que me siento mejor, Black —dijo Severus.

—¡¿Crees que me importa cómo te sientes?!

—¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! —exclamó Connor.

—¡¡Cállate!! —gritaron ambos y al mismo tiempo. Luego, se miraron con horror.

—...Pero si hasta se coordinan para hablar —dijo Afrodita como si estuviera en una nube—. ¡Ya lo shippeo!

—Shi... ¿Qué? —cuestionó Snape.

—¡Mejor no preguntes, imbécil! —espetó Sirius.

—¡Ya cállense! —gritó Draco, haciendo que los demás lo miraran—. ¡Me tienen harto!

—A ver, a ver. Cuidado en cómo me hablas, rubio teñido —dijo Sirius.

—¡No soy teñido!

—¡Es cierto! —defendió ó Harry—. Pensé que había quedado claro.

—Harry, no lo defiendas —masculló Poseidón.

—¡Lo que él dijo! —regañó Sirius. Los demás estaban casi comiendo palomitas con todo el espectáculo que estaban armando—. ¡Que se defienda solo!

—Solo dije la verdad. —Se excusó el mago.

Snape lo analizó. ¿Desde cuándo defendía a su ahijado?

—¡No tiene por qué defenderse solo! —exclamó Atenea.

—Nos tiene a nosotras —dijo Hestia dulcemente.

—Y si lo tocas, te reviento la cara a golpes —amenazó Deméter, haciendo que los demás tragaran saliva—. Con nuestro pequeño Draco, no. Ahora sigue leyendo, hermano.

—¿Están seguros de que fue Poseidón quien la violó y no al revés? —susurró Leo, pero todos lo escucharon.

—¡¡Valdez!! —reprendieron varios.

—¡¿Violación?! —exclamó Harry, pálido.

El dios del mar comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes. George lo miró mal y le lanzó amenazas no verbales si es que se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Harry.

—No es lo que pien... ¡Controla a tu engendro, Hefesto! —reprendió Poseidon. El dios de las fraguas se encogió de hombros.

—Los griegos son divertidos —comentó Luna. Dumbledore, a su lado, asintió.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —preguntó el director, y la bruja aceptó.

**y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero las miradas se fueron a Harry en un segundo. Este solo miraba el piso bastante avergonzado.

Sirius miró a Remus muy preocupado, y el hombre lobo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo.

—¿...Qué? —Logró decir Poseidón—. ¡Lo dice como si fuera un problema!

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Ya no importa.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley,**

—¿Es tu tía? —cuestionó el dios del mar. El mago asintió y pudo sentir como el dios se tensaba.

Sirius, por su parte, comenzó a preguntarse si su ahijado había vivido bien, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Y Snape... él solo recordaba a la difunta Lily.

**pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

—Eso es... bastante acertado, en realidad —dijo Snape—. James Potter era un completo idiota.

—¡No hables así de él! —gritó Harry, casi saltando de su puesto.

—Hablaré de él como quiera.

—¡Con mi amigo no, imbécil! —saltó Sirius sacando su varita para apuntar con ella al jefe de la casa Slytherin. Este ni se inmutó.

—Sabes muy bien por qué lo digo, sarnoso. —Al decir eso, Sirius no se inmutó, pero Remus bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento.

—Déjalo así, Sirius —pidió el hombre lobo tomando a su amigo por el brazo.

—¡¿Y dejar que diga lo que quiera?!

—...Sabes por qué lo dice.

—¿De qué hablan? —cuestionó Harry. Su padrino lo miró.

—De nada. No tiene importancia —respondió, y se giró para mirar a Snape—. La próxima no va a haber modo de salvarte.

—Lo siento —susurró Remus cuando su amigo se sentó. Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ya no se con quién emparejarlo.

Jason escuchó ese murmullo y sonrió, haciendo que Neville se sonrojara. Ares y Afrodita se miraron sonrientes, al igual que Hermione desde su puesto.

Otro más al club.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

—¡Que no son malos! —exclamó Poseidón molesto.

—Cierto, Harry es una gran persona —dijo un mago. El dios del mar lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó.

—Cedric Diggory, señor. —El dios asintió y apuntó a Harry.

—¿Ves a este chico? —El mago asintió confundido—. Pues es mío, ¿me oyes?

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver conmi...

—Solo es un recordatorio amigable —dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa que asustaba—. ¿Ves a Ginny por allá? —Cedric miro a la vid—. No quieres ser eso, ¿verdad?

—No, no, señor —respondió con rapidez. El dios del mar sonrió.

Harry, que estaba rojo, comenzó a disculparse con Cedric.

—¿Por qué Hermes no puede ser así? —cuestionó Apolo, mirando a Ares con un puchero.

El dios de la guerra sintió como su corazón se derretía, mas no dio muestras de ello. Él era un macho rudo, pero de igual modo miró a su hermano y le revolvió el cabello.

—No puedo asegurar que se le pasará lo idiota, pero algo podré hacer —dijo el dios tronando sus dedos para mostrar sus puños.

Apolo rio.

—Gracias, Ares.

El dios de la guerra iba a sonreír, pero sintió la mirada de todos sobre su persona, así que frunció el ceño y sacó una navaja para limpiarse las uñas con ella.

Hermes no dijo nada, pero miró a sus hijos como esperando que hicieran un plan para que él recuperara a Apolo. Entonces, los Stoll, Chris (que logró alejarse del dios de la guerra), los gemelos, Sirius, Remus, Ron y Leo (que se acercó al lugar en que estaban) comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

¿Podría salir algo bueno de allí?

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—¿Están hablando de ti, Harry? —cuestionó Sirirus. El mago asintió—. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Y vivías con ellos?!

—...Sí.

—¿Por eso te querías ir a vivir conmigo a pesar de que era un fugitivo? —Harry lo miró y asintió.

Snape lo miró curioso. ¿No era que todo el mundo lo quería?

—¿Fugitivo? —cuestionó Atenea.

—Sí. Me culparon de un crimen que no cometí —respondió el animago.

—Muchos dicen eso —declaró la diosa.

—Él no es culpable —anunció Draco, y se sintió mal al recordar todas las cosas que habían perpetuado los amigos de su familia.

Atenea asintió y no preguntó nada más. Sirius le sonrió de lado al joven mago.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

—Por favor, díganme que no estuvieron peleando otra vez —pidió Deméter exasperada dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

—Eso aún no pasa —recordó Hades con indiferencia—, pero apostaría a que es culpa de Zeus.

—¡Siempre es culpa de Poseidón! —Se defendió el rey.

—Eso no es verdad. ¡Todo siempre se debe a ti! —replicó el dios del mar.

—Ya basta. Están igual que cuando robaron el cacharro de Zeus —dijo Percy sonriendo.

Jason se golpeó la frente, al igual que Nico, porque sabían que lo hacía solo para molestar al rey de los dioses.

—¡¿Qué dijiste de rayito?! ¡Retráctate! —ordenó el dios apuntando con el dedo a su sobrino .

—Nop —contestó Percy.

—Maldito hijo de la...

—¡Con mi mamá no, imbécil, con mi mamá no —saltó el líder del campamento frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

–Ya siéntate, dramático —ordenó Hera, tirando a su esposo contra su trono.

—¡Pero Hera!

—Ya cállate, maldita diva —dijo Hades. Zeus recibió una mirada de su esposa y no pudo replicar.

—¡Dominado! —exclamó Sirius haciendo que los demás se rieran.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

Los que sabían de magos se miraron curiosos ante la mención de la lechuza, mas no dijeron nada, y los comentarios contra Dudley no se hicieron esperar, pues era un berrinchudo malcriado.

Al hablar del gato, los magos no pudieron evitar nombrar a la Profesora McGonagall. Quienes no entendían la referenciase estaban preguntando: ¿Profesora? Pero Malcolm les recordó que ellos tienen a un centauro por maestro, así que no era imposible.

Lo confirmaron, ese gato era Minerva, puesto que había perseguido al señor Dursley como si lo vigilara.

Cuando se leyó sobre las extrañas vestimentas de algunos de los transeúntes, los magos de mayor edad supieron al día al que se referían. En otros tiempos, no podrían haber salido así como así al mundo muggle.

**El señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

—Ese hombre es tan desagradable como Zeus —comentó Dionisio jugando con una vid.

—¡No me faltes el respeto! —regañó el rey.

—¡Pero es cierto! —exclamó Hades que buscaba cualquier cosa para molestar a su hermano.

—No te sulfures, Zeus, o te saldrán arrugas —dijo Afrodita aguantando las ganas de reír, pues sabía cómo actuaría su sobrino.

El rey del Olimpo convocó un espejo y comenzó a mirarse en busca de algún defecto o arruga.

—¡Idiotas! —declaró—. Me hacen dudar de mi belleza.

—Si alguien está seguro de su belleza, nadie lo haría dudar de ella —comentó Atenea.

—¡En serio! —gritó Zeus—. ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

La diosa de la sabiduría no dijo nada, pero se sonrió. Los demás rieron, esa nueva Atenea les agradaba mucho más que la que apoyaba a su padre en todo.

Siguieron leyendo y el nombre de Harry llegó a oídos del señor Dursley. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ni sabía el nombre de su sobrino, muchos se preguntaron: ¿Cómo lo cuidaría? Dumbledore comenzó a dudar de su decisión.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón —gruñó.**

—Al menos pide perdón —dijo Hestia.

**—** **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido!**

Los magos más jóvenes y los semidioses que habían estado en Hogwarts, lo entendieron. Harry miró al piso con tristeza, pues ese día sus padres habían muerto.

**¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

—¿Muggles? —preguntaron algunos.

—Personas sin magia —informó Remus.

Siguieron leyendo y el apellido Potter seguía en cada línea, en cada párrafo. Sabían que Harry llegaría a la casa de sus tíos pronto y lo único que esperaban era que el pensamiento de esas personas cambiara para ese entonces. Nadie quería que su amigo la pasara mal, aunque algo les decía que sería así.

El gato volvió a tomar protagonismo, al igual que el hombre que apareció.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

—¡Salí primero que ustedes! —saltó el director mientras apuntaba a los demás magos—. ¡Primero que tú, Severus!

—Albus, me avergüenzas —dijo el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

—Que alguien le de sus caramelos —dijo un mago.

—¡Cedric, no seas grosero! —regañó Luna.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Hestia—. Es un anciano, así que trátalo con respeto.

**—** **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Sirius.

—Todos lo sabían, Black —dijo Snape, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Ya déjalo. —Le dijo Remus.

—Esto será como una telenovela dramática —susurró Jason, a lo que Ares asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

—¿Qué...? —comenzó Frank—. ¿Es como yo?

—No —dijo Harry—. Ella es una animaga como Sirius. Solo se transforman en un animal.

—¿Por eso el señor Snape te dice perro? —cuestionó Hazel. Sirius asintió.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de "como yo"? —peguntó el animago.

—Soy descendiente de Poseidón, y por ello tengo la bendición de los argonautas, así que puedo transformarme en cualquier animal.

—¿En cualquiera? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Una vez se transformó en un dragón. Fue épico —comentó Percy, riendo.

—Y destruyó parte de Nueva Roma, Jackson —dijo Reyna mirándolo mal.

—Ustedes nos estaban atacan—Se defendió el semidiós.

—¡Ustedes atacaron primero! —exclamó la hija de Belona.

—Fue culpa del eidolon —dijo Leo con cansancio.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Luna.

—No quieres saber, créeme —contestó Jason frotando su cabeza como si le doliera.

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? - preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—¡Muy buena esa, anciano!

—¡Ares! —reprendió Hestia—. ¡Ten más respeto!

Los magos y semidioses rieron, puesto que recordaban a la profesora y... ¡joder! Se imaginaron la cara que habría puesto.

Siguieron leyendo y entendieron que Harry sería entregado con esa familia de muggles, sus tíos. Comprendieron por qué McGonagall no quería dejarlos con ellos, y aunque la teoría de Dumbledore no era de todo mala, ese no era un lugar para que creciera un niño mágico.

—¿En serio te van a dejar con ellos? —cuestionó Poseidón con un tono grave y frío.

—Sí, pero ya no importa. No te preocupes.

**Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:**

**«¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

—¡Con un demonio! ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó el dios del mar—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarte con ellos?!

—En serio, no es para tan...

—¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

Harry sería la tercera persona a la que no podía proteger, después de Sally y Percy, y Poseidón no podía soportarlo.

—Estoy bien ahora, y eso es lo importante. Tú vas a cuidarme, ¿no? —dijo el mago.

Poseidón puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Eso ni siquiera debería estar en duda —declaró, y se acercó al chico para besarle la frente.

—¡Yaoi! —Escucharon gritar a Drew.

—¡Arruinaste el momento, maldita hija de puta!

—¡Ares! —chilló Afrodita—. ¡Yo soy su madre!

—¡Por eso! —contestó Artemisa.

La diosa del amor no prestó atención a la diosa de la caza, pero miró a su hija.

—Ares tiene razón, querida, lo arruinaste. Y tanto que me cuesta encontrar estos momentos

—¿En serio están juntos? —cuestionó Snape algo perplejo.

—Sí, padrino. Tampoco lo creía, pero sí —respondió Draco.

—Tú no querías creer, y eso es distinto. —Le dijo George.

—...Porque quieres al pequeño Harry para ti —siguió Fred.

—¡¡Que no!! —gritaron los aludidos.

—Su tensión sexual se percibe —dijo Hermes—. Como la de los gemelos que solo quieren follarse.

—Es divertido que lo digas tú ahora que no puedes —contestó Fred.

—Son... malvados.


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

—¡Ya cállense y lean el puto capítulo! —exclamó Deméter al ver que los otros iban a seguir discutiendo.

—¿Puto? —rio Hades—. Pero si sabemos que el puto es...

—¡Soy yo! ¿Bien? —intervino un exasperado Zeus. Todos rieron—. ¡Lo han dicho toda la lectura!

—¡Y lo admites! —exclamó Poseidón.

—Yo no...

—¡Eso hizo! —siguió Hades, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Aléjate de mí, hermano —dijo el dios del mar alejando a Harry y a su trono del rey de los dioses—, después se me pega tu putería.

—Y lo dice el que se metió con Medusa y... —acusó Atenea.

—¡Tú no te metas! —exclamó el dios del mar al ver como los demás reían a costa suya. Poseidón le tapó los oídos a Harry—. No la escuches, Harry, ¡esa diosa está loca!

El mago estaba rojo de vergüenza por el comportamiento del dios, pero debía admitir que le gustaba. Además, él había estudiado la mitología, y sabía de lo que hablaba Atenea.

—Ya... ya déjame —pidió, pero Poseidón negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Harry estaba algo divertido, y aunque quería retrasar la lectura, no lo podía hacer por más tiempo.

—No —dijo Poseidón.

Harry alzó una ceja. Los demás miraban la situación riendo "disimuladamente".

—George... —llamó el mago.

Al instante, al dios del mar le cayó un gemelo pelirrojo encima botándolo de su trono. Los demás, que miraban la situación, no podían parar de reír al ver como un dios todo poderoso era derribado por un mago, en especial, cuando Poseidón estaba en el piso intentando esquivar los golpes que George le propinaba con su varita.

—¡Con Harry, no! ¡No con mi pequeño! —decía el pelirrojo mientras seguía golpeando al dios.

Poseidón no hacía nada, puesto que Harry se enojaría si lo dañaba.

Ares, desde su trono, lo miraba orgulloso, en especial porque Fred sonreía de un modo extraño al ver a su hermano defendiendo a Harry. Fred tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, lo que provocó que el dios de la guerra, Jason, Hermione y Neville, se miraran entre sí con complicidad.

—Ya está bien —dijo el mago de gafas al ver como George no tenía intenciones de dejar de golpear al dios.

—Que eso te enseñe a no meterte con nuestro bebé —dijo el pelirrojo, y se levantó para caminar elegantemente hasta su puesto.

Para algunos no pasó desapercibido ese "nuestro". ¿De él y quién más?

—Salvajes —dijo Snape con desagrado.

Las cazadoras le dieron la razón de inmediato, aunque no lo demostraran.

—¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a meterte con nosotros o...! —Comenzó a amenazar el dios del mar.

—¡No!

Las miradas se fueron a Draco que había intervenido para que la amenaza no se dijera. Él sabía que si un dios decía una, haría lo que fuera para cumplirla.

—¡Tú no te met...!

—¡Poseidón!

El grito de Hestia, Deméter, Atenea y Harry casi provocó que el dios se cayera de su trono.

—¡Deja al pequeño Draco! —gritaron las diosas.

Severus las miró aquello extrañado.

—¡No seas malo con Draco! —exclamó el mago, y eso dejó desconcertados a los recién llegados por el trata tan cercano.

—¡Pero Harry!

—Pero nada.

—¡No lo defiendas! —exclamó el dios con un puchero, casi parecía un niñito haciendo un berrinche.

El mago lo miró, y el dios se quedó en su trono enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pasivo!

—¡Cállate, Hades! —gritó Poseidón.

Zeus rio y alzó la mano para chocar lo cinco con su hermano mayor, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Aún estoy decidiendo si cortarte la cabeza o no —informó, sombrío.

El dios de los cielos trago saliva. No por nada su hermano era el dios el Inframundo, y en ese momento le estaba dando honor a su título.

—¿Desde cuándo con tantas confianzas, Potter? —inquirió Snape intentando parecer indiferente.

—Desde que les dijimos que lo suyo se huele a kilómetros —dijo Connor.

—¿Lo suyo? —cuestionó el profesor.

—¡Harry es mío! —interrumpió Poseidón.

—Es curioso —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—, creo haber escuchado a alguien hablar de eso en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los magos aludidos.

—También me llegó ese rumor —comentó Dumbledore, muy risueño—. ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón?

—¡No! —medio gritó Poseidón— ¡¡Basta con esos estúpidos caramelos, y dinos de una vez de qué rumor hablas!

—¡No te lo diré! Insultaste a mis caramelos, ahora te quedas con la duda.

—¡¡Ahh!! —gritó el dios del mar, exasperado.

—¿Quieres un calmante? —preguntó Apolo. El dios del mar asintió y el rubio le tendió uno—. Con qué no iban a servir, ¿eh?

—Idiota —susurró Ares. Hermes lo miró mal.

—Esta bien, está bien... que alguien me diga de qué demonios hablan —ordenó Sirius.

—Es que... —comenzó Cedric— se rumoreaba que Harry tenía un amorío con Malfoy y que intentaban ocultarlo. Al menos eso escuché yo.

—Me dijeron que tenían tensión sexual —aportó Hermione.

Algunos le sonrieron, porque ese no había sido un comentario inocente.

—Luego los observamos y... lo creímos de verdad —informó Fred.

—Era muy obvio —siguió Ron. Harry lo miró incrédulo.

—Pero luego llegaron los semidioses... —dijo Luna sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—...y el Drarry quedó en el olvido —acabo Neville.

—¿...Drarry? —cuestionaron algunos.

Ares miró a Jason y sonrió.

—Si es una mezcla ente los nombres de ambos, ya sabes Draco + Harry —explicó Hermione. Ambos magos estaban pálidos—. El de adelante es el que da y el otro el que recibe.

—¡Explica esto! —exclamó el dios del mar, pero los demás no podían parar de reír con la situación.

—No... no sé de qué hablan. —Logró decir.

—Ahora no sabes —comentó el hombre lobo.

—¡Remus! —Se quejó Harry. Los demás rieron—. S-Solo sigamos leyendo, por favor.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar? —preguntó Poseidón, sin creerlo.

—No. Mientras más rápido me distraiga, más rápido lo voy a olvidar, así podré sacarme esa imagen mental.

—¡O sea que te lo imaginaste! —incriminó un mago.

Las risas no tardaron. Malfoy estaba tan rojo como Harry.

—¡¿De qué lado estás, Sirius?! —cuestionó Harry, pero su padrino no paraba de reír mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Aah! —Todos miraron a Poseidón que se quejaba— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—¡Por corromper a Harry! —dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono.

—¡Mi zapato! —Se lamentó Chris después de ver que el dios del mar había sido golpeado con él.

—¡Vergüenza! —declaró Hermes.

Todos rieron.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo Clarisse con el ceño fruncido—. Solo yo le hago bullying a esta vergüenza.

—Eres un amor —ironizó Reyna.

—Cállate, romana, no me digas cómo tratar a mi novio cuando ni novio tienes...

—¡Ooh! —Se escuchó de fondo.

—Ahora, como dijo el cuatro ojos... —siguió.

—¡Hey!

—¡Sigan leyendo!

—Yo quiero leer —dijo Rachel, y le pasaron el libro—. **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

—¿Cómo...?

—Magia. Es obvio —dijo Lou Ellen, mirando a un hijo de Marte—. Alguien no está poniendo atención.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**   
**Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

—¿Peppa? —dijo Leo.

Los demás rieron porque conocían el programa infantil.

—Soy Peppa la cerdita —dijo Piper.

—Este es mi hermanito George —siguió Jason.

–Esta es mamá cerdita —continuó Frank.

-—Y este, papá cerdito —dijo Thalia.

—¡Dinosaurio! —exclamó Percy.

—¡Rawr! —dijeron todos, y rompieron en carcajadas.

Los demás que entendieron, también reían por las estupideces, pero los dioses y algunos magos que no sabían nada muggle, estaban marcando ocupado.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

La atención se centró en el mago que hacía todo lo posible por ocultarse. Snape estaba contrariado. ¿No era que todos amaban al niño que vivió?

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—¿Osa interrumpir tu sueño? —cuestionó Poseidón entrecerrando los ojos.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo.**

—Esa mujer... —comenzó el dios del mar, y Apolo sacó unos calmantes de quién sabe dónde.

Hermes lo miraba resignado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Suspiró y las orejitas de su hermano se movieron, por lo que dejó de observarlo justo antes de que el rubio volteara.

**Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

Sirius sonrió, ¡esa moto era suya! No importa si él lo había llevado o no, pero era un indicio del mundo al que Harry pertenecía. Sin embargo, al mirar a su ahijado, este no estaba sonriendo.

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

—¡Es que lo viviste! —exclamó Leo como si fuera obvio.

—Por lo leído, él no lo sabe —informó Malfoy, haciendo que el hijo de Hefesto se pusiera algo rojo.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

—¿...Qué? —cuestionaron varios.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —preguntó Poseidón.

—Bueno... iba a cumplir once —respondió con timidez.

—¡¿Y te dejaba viendo la cocina?! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Eras un niño!

—Es que... Ellos... Yo...

El mago parecía atemorizado.

—Ya basta —dijo Percy llamando la atención—. Si quieren saber, sigan leyendo.

**—Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

—¡¿Pero sí le importa Peppa Pig, no?! —Se metió Hermione. Ella lo había deducido por el comportamiento de Harry y lo poco que habían leído.

 _"¿Cómo no lo noté antes?"_ —Pensó.

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Atenea y todos sus hijos se estremecieron, aunque la primera, con asco.

**se los puso.**

Las miradas admiradas de los mencionados se fueron al mago. ¡Ese chico era valiente!

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

—¿Acostumbrado? —cuestionaron los hijos de Atenea, sorprendidos—. ¡Oh, dinos tu secreto, maestro!

—Odio las arañas —dijo Ron.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser...

—...mariposas? —completó Harry a lo que iba a decir Malcolm.

Ron se sonrojó, pero ambos rieron.

—¿De qué hablan? —cuestionaron varios.

—Fue en segundo año —dijo el pelirrojo—. Hubo un problema y con Harry fuimos al Bosque Prohibido para...

—¡No pueden ir ahí! —saltó Cedric mirando a Dumbledore, pero el director estaba más preocupado contando sus caramelos.

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! —felicitó Sirius.

—...Casi nos comió una acromántula —informó Ron, a lo que Remus quedó perplejo.

—¡Pero no pasó! —exclamó Sirius alzando un puño. Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Deja de hacer el tonto —regañó.

—Oh, el...

—...amor —dijeron los gemelos.

Lupin los ignoró, pero Sirius les guiñó un ojo.

—El punto es que después de eso, Ron dijo lo de las mariposas.

—¡Nena! —gritó Ares, burlándose.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas,**

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó Sirius.

Harry no respondió, pero como Rachel no siguió leyendo, Sirius le arrebató el libro de las manos. Luego de eso, se puso a insultar todo lo que conocía con todo su repertorio de palabrotas, y de las peores. Cabe decir que fue bastante explícito en los lugares en que clavaría un cuchillo.

El animago se sentó y Remus le dio palmaditas en la espalda, dejando a los demás muy preocupados.

**y allí era donde dormía.**

Nadie se esperaba eso. ¿Era en serio? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Snape era el más sorprendido, ¡no era lo que había pensado todo el tiempo! O sea, ¡era el hijo de James Potter!

Los demás tampoco creían eso, pero su perplejidad hablando. ¿Dormir en la alacena?

De repente, los insultos volvieron. ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo dejó allí? ¿Lo sabía? Había tantas preguntas y ninguna repuesta, puesto que Harry estaba en silencio viendo sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

Por acuerdo de miradas, no siguieron con el tema porque estaban incomodando a Harry.

El mago no quería hablar del tema, así que lo respetaron.

Pero esos mortales o muggles se las verían con un montón de semidioses, dioses y magos muy molestos, por no decir, furiosos. 

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

—Solo lo están malcriando —dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

—Y engordando, no lo olvides. Ese chico va a desarrollar un colesterol elevado, problemas cardíacos e hipertensión —comentó Deméter—, a no ser que comience a comer cereales.

—¡No todo se arregla con cereal! —exclamó Hades.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Alabados seamos nosotros! He ahí la cura para el cáncer. —La diosa de la cosecha lo miró mal.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

Varios gruñeron por lo bajo. Hestia era la que peor estaba. ¿Qué pasaba con esa madre?

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Las maldiciones, amenazas de muerte y demás, volvieron a ser oídas por todo el salón del trono. ¡Maldito niño! ¿Cómo esos mortales permitían algo semejante?

Severus, por su parte, recordó cómo era Petunia cuando la conoció y lo que pensaba de los magos. ¿Por eso trataba mal a Harry? ¿Por algo que no era su culpa? ¿Por celos? ¿Aunque qué podía decir él cuando trataba mal a Harry por el recuerdo de James?

El mago de anteojos sintió como los dedos de Poseidón se enlazaban a los suyos con fuerza. Miró al dios y lo vio con la mandíbula apretada.

—Hey, está bien —dijo el mago acariciando la mejilla del dios.

Con disimulo, Jason, que se había acercado al trono del dios de la guerra, comenzó a codearlo.

—No, no está bien.

—Pero ya pasó —dijo Harry, hablando lo más suave que pudo.

El dios del mar asintió y besó los cabellos de Harry; no soltó su mano y siguieron escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeño lo estuviera consolando y no al revés?

Ares y Jason estaba a punto de explotar, al igual que Neville y Hermione.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

Los dedos de Poseidón acariciaban la mano de Harry con suma delicadeza.

 _"Al menos podía escapar algunas veces..."_ —Pensó, pero lo desechó rápidamente porque nada de eso tendría que pasar.

Por un segundo se vio tentado de ver los recuerdos de Harry, pero no lo hizo. No iba a invadir la privacidad del mago, y estaba seguro de que las Parcas no lo permitirían. Aunque de algo estaba convencido:

_"No dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar."_

Poseidón protegería a su pequeño mago.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

Los ceños fruncidos, fueron más pronunciados. Eso no estaba bien. ¿Era realmente delgado por eso o porque no se alimentaban lo suficiente? ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¡Un niño no debía dormir en una alacena!!

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

Algunos le miraron.

No había cambiado mucho.

 _"¡Aún vive con ellos!_ —Pensó Sirius—. _Aunque sea un fugitivo, estaría mejor conmigo."_

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

—Ese niño tendrá una vida amorosa terrible —declaró Afrodita.

Puede que no sea la gran amenaza, pero si algo habían aprendido los presentes, era no subestimar a la diosa del amor porque podía llegar a ser muy cruel. Por amor se produjo la guerra de Troya. ¿Cómo sería por odio y venganza? Además, Afrodita era de temer. Ella era la madre del malvado Eros, hija de un primordial y, además, había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Ares.

Más adelante, los magos se pusieron a insultar al libro con que era un ultraje decir que Lily y James habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Ellos se habían sacrificado por amor a su hijo, habían muerto por enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, ¡más de lo que muchos habían hecho!

Luego, quienes no sabían de magos y la magia accidental, se sorprendieron por las muestras de poder que presentaba Harry a tan corta edad. Hacer que le creciera el pelo independiente de lo mucho que le cortaran...

Después, la indignación volvió, puesto que Harry era como el sirviente de la familia. Él no tendría que hacer nada de eso. ¡Era un niño! ¿Y si se hacía daño? Por lo visto, a sus familiares no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Hestia hacia muecas de desagrado al oír lo malcriado que tenían al chico. ¿Qué clase de padres eran? ¿No se daban cuenta de que eso incidiría en el futuro de su hijo? Al parecer, tampoco les importaba.

Los gruñidos de molestia y exasperación continuaron, en especial porque esos mortales alababan el mal comportamiento de ese mocoso que ni siquiera sabía contar.

**—Malas noticias —Vernon dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.**

**Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

—¡Él no es un perro! —gritaron varios.

¿No puede cuidarlo? No era una mascota ni un objeto.

El mago no miraba a nadie, no quería. Percy lo observaba preocupado, él sabía lo que era crecer con personas que te odiaban. Para Harry eran sus tíos y primo, para él... Gabe, pero al menos Percy tenía a su madre, Harry no tenía a nadie.

Siguieron leyendo y la molestia solo crecía, aunque era más enojo y rabia. Todos querían darles unos buenos golpes a esos seres que no merecían ser llamados humanos. ¡Les preocupaba más el auto! ¡¿Harry no podía estar ahí porque era nuevo?! Marge no podía cuidar a Harry porque lo tratara mal, sino porque ella no lo soportaba. ¡¿Dónde estaban las prioridades?!

Rabiaron con el tipo que había llegado, ese tal Piers, el amigo de Dudley, y coincidieron en que ambos chicos eran seres asquerosos.

Se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que Harry había estado encerrado una semana en la alacena. Los castigos que le daban... Los romanos y griegos daban castigos en sus campamentos, pero no a niños que no tenían culpa de nada.

¿Castigarían a una persona por existir? 

*****

  
**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

Los gruñidos volvieron a oírse, porque nadie quería que dañaran a Harry, y aunque lo del libro ya había pasado, no querían que volviera a pasar. En ese poco tiempo, Harry había demostrado ser justo, comprensivo y bueno. ¿Por qué debían pasarle cosas malas? ¡No era justo! ...Pero la vida no lo es.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres.**

Muy en su contra, Ares lo encontró genial. Le encantaban las serpientes que estrujaban a los hombres para después comérselos, pero no quería estar de acuerdo con esos dos idiotas. Ares creía que su contrincante merecía una oportunidad de defenderse, de lo contrario, era tan desleal como atacar por la espalda, y eso... eso era ser un canalla.

**Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—Ese niño va a aprender a no meterse con los animales o conocerá mi furia —dijeron los dioses de la naturaleza junto a Grover. Sus miradas que dirigieron al libro, hicieron que más de alguno quedara pálido.

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

—Alguien va a encontrar una pitón en su cama —dijo Dionisio.

—Se transformará en un jackalope y la pitón se lo comerá —informó Artemisa.

—Y yo lo esperaré en mi reino —dijo Hades—. ¡Todos pueden ir a visitarlo cuando quieran!

Las miradas de los demás se volvieron oscuras, y Harry los miraba sorprendido.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

—¡Genial! Ahora tengo a una serpiente por competencia. ¿Por qué todos te quieren? —cuestionó el dios del mar, entre exasperado y resignado.

Eso hizo que el humor volviera.

—Es un Potter, ¿qué esperabas? Además es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Y la pregunta vuelve: ¿Por qué todos lo quieren? —dijo Snape sin alzar a vista.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres un envidioso! —acusó el animago.

—¿De ti? —cuestionó el profesor de pociones mirándolo despectivamente—. ¿Un pulgoso?

—¿Quieres que recordemos los años de escuela?

La mirada de Snape se ensombreció.

—Adelante, así puedo mostrarte lo que aprendí siendo un mortífago. —Al decir eso, Sirius se levantó de su puesto y apuntó al mago con su varita mientras se acercaba. El otro ni se inmutó—. No me hagas reír. Guarda tu varita, ¿o quieres avergonzarte ante todos?

—¿Avergonzarme? ¿Era yo quien usaba ropa interior con flores?

Y Snape se levantó alzando su varita. Los demás reían disimuladamente.

—¡Ya bésense! —gritaron los Stoll siendo secundados por lo gemelos.

Luego de eso, el salón estalló es carcajadas, y los dos magos se sentaron molestos y algo avergonzados.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

Poseidón miró mal a Harry.

—Deberías ser el dios de los celos —dijo Atenea

—Y tú la de las insoportables ratas de biblioteca.

La diosa de la sabiduría se puso roja del coraje.

—Eres tan infantil.

—¿También lo eres al discutir conmigo?

—Te odio —dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti.

—Del amor al odio hay un solo paso —dijeron los gemelos.

Ambos dioses pusieron expresiones de total desagrado, y Poseidón casi vomitó en medio del salón.

—Qué puto asco —dijo el dios del mar—. No sé cómo Percy estaba con tu hija, apuesto a que es igual de insoportable que tú... Al menos ahora está con la sombrita de Hades.

—¡Barbapercebe!

—¡No me llame así! —exigió Nico.

—Pero si es tan tierno —dijo Fred, mirando al semidiós.

—Retráctate.

—No —dijo el mago. Nico sonrió de modo espeluznante y al pelirrojo le cayó el fémur de un esqueleto en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Nico al sentir la mirada de Percy.

—Nada —dijo Percy sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa. Sin aviso, se acercó a él y lo besó, haciendo que varios quisieran gritar y que Nico se pusiera rojo. Aún no se acostumbraba.

Más adelante, la mayoría quedó bastante sorprendida al oír la conversación de Harry con la serpiente, puesto que los magos, por lo general, no podían. Poseidón refunfuñaba que la serpiente era muy coqueta para su propio bien.

Rieron cuando Harry hizo desaparecer el cristal haciendo que Dudley cayera. Ya iba siendo hora de que algo le pasara a ese niño. Era demasiado idiota como para que estuviera siempre bien. Además, eso provocó que los tíos del mago entraran en pánico.

Quisieron matar a Piers por delatar a Harry, y más a Vernon por dejar al pequeño sin comer. Deméter estaba echando chispas ¡Ni siquiera le darían cereales!

A eso del final, Sirius se sintió pésimo al oír que Harry había esperado diez años para que alguien lo sacara de esa casa, pero que nadie había llegado... Hermione lo tomó del brazo en señal de apoyo, después de todo, él no había podido hacer nada.

Malfoy, por su parte, volvió a sentirse mal por todo lo que había hecho, por todas las burlas y todas las veces que le recordó la familia que no tenía.


	4. Cartas a nadie 1

Luego de que acabara el capítulo, Dumbledore pidió el libro para leer el siguiente.

— **Las cartas de nadie.**

Los magos sonrieron al recordar la alegría que sintieron al saber que por fin irían a Hogwarts, aunque, en el caso de Hermione, la alegría de enterarse que era parte de ese mundo.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras,**

—¡¿A él le daban de todo y a ti te mataban de hambre?! —exclamó Draco sin poder creérselo, y no era el único, los demás estaban cada vez más resignados a pensar que esos tíos eran la crueldad personificada.

—¡Y tú no hiciste anda, anciano! —exclamó Poseidón, haciendo que Albus saltara en su lugar y botara algunos caramelos—. ¡Responde!

—Es evidente que no hizo nada Barbapercebe. Deja el griterío —pidió Atenea. El dios del mar la miró mal.

—Poseidón... estoy bien —susurró Harry, haciendo que el dios se volteara a verlo.

Harry se sonrojó cuando Poseidón sostuvo su rostro para besarle el cabello para luego pasar a sus labios. Los demás comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, pero mientras unos se codeaban y sonreían, otros, muy desubicados (Ares quiso golpearlos a todos) se pusieron a gritar y a imitar el sonido de las sirenas.

—¡Silencio, idiotas! —exclamó Ares rojo de furia, y al recibir las miradas de todos, se congeló y volvió a sentarse en silencio.

—Ya conocerán cómo eres realmente, Ares. —Le dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

—No digas estupideces, Cabeza de Sol —ordenó el dios de la guerra sin dejar de mirar una de las orejas de su hermano, la otra estaba oculta en su cabello.

—Son tan inoportunos. —Se quejó Poseidón con un puchero. Varios rieron.

—Inoportuno tú. Si quieres estar con el mago, llévalo a tu templo —dijo Afrodita.

—¡No! —chilló George—. ¡No vas a pervertir a nuestro bebé, dios de pacotilla!

Al decir eso, Fred lo sostuvo por la cintura para que no se lanzara contra el dios e hiciera una peluca con el cabello que le quitaría.

—Cálmate, George. No lo permitiremos, así que no te preocupes —dijo Fred. El pelirrojo asintió, pero no dejó de ver mal a Poseidón.

Los codazos volvieron.

**había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—¡Ese niño es un...!

—¡Hestia! - exclamaron sus hermanos.

Todos estaban contrariados por la actitud de la diosa, ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?! Pero Hestia nunca se había encontrado con un niño tan maleducado, grosero y malvado.

—...Iba a decir maleducado. —Se excusó.

—Si tu lo dices, querida —susurró Deméter.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —cuestionó Hestia mirando a Harry. El mago asintió mientras tomaba la mano de su novio—. Ten.

Entonces, la lectura siguió con Harry Potter comiendo fresas con crema ante las miradas envidiosas de los demás. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo molestarse cuando Deméter le dio lo mismo.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Ante esa estúpida lógica, Atenea quería jalarse los cabellos.

Otros gruñeron por lo bajo... si eran malos con él fuera de la casa, dentro sería peor; no tendría un lugar seguro en el ocultarse.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

—¡Ese cerdito me va a conocer! —gritó Poseidón muy molesto, y todos saltaron al estar pensando en las torturas para Dudley.

—En serio, ya cálmate. Estoy bien —susurró Harry, pero su aspecto melancólico no podía negarse.

Lo que más les molestaba, era que molestaban a una persona por ser ella misma, y culparla por algo que no era su culpa.

¿Por qué existían personas tan crueles?

 _"Solo es un niño... un niño. Debo hacer algo."_ —Pensó Poseidón.

El dios del mar no podía dejar de pensar en cómo librar a Harry de esa terrible infancia, pero ¿cómo lo haría? Las leyes antiguas no lo permitirían, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que las Parcas querían que la historia cambiara, entonces algo podría hacer.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa,**

_"Donde no es mejor."_ —Pensó Poseidón.

 _"Un niño no debería estar solo en las calles."_ —Pensó Hestia.

**dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones,**

El querer ayudar al mago crecía cada vez más y más. Ellos no deseaban que nadie se sintiera de ese modo. Si los dioses querían proteger a Harry de esos tíos, lo harían, pero con la ayuda de Sirius que deseaba lo mejor para su ahijado, y de Remus, que no deseaba esa vida para el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Él conocía lo que era el rechazo por ser quién era y no le gustaría que alguien más lo sintiera.

 _"Harry era una gran persona, bueno, amable y leal, pero había vivido cosas terribles."_ —Pensó el hombre lobo.

**cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

Las muecas se hicieron aún más pronunciadas. Algo debían hacer porque ¡¿qué niño quiere ir a la escuela regular?!

Harry solo quería ocultarse, no le gustaban esas miradas de lastima o pena. Él no necesitaba eso, era su pasado, y aunque tuviera el recuerdo, no quería la compasión de nadie.

Siguieron leyendo y rieron con las ocurrencias de Harry para molestar a Dudley, pero no querían pensar qué podría hacer él para vengarse...

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

—¡Qué hilarante! ¡Un cerdo en traje! —Se burló Ares, muy cabreado.

Solo él podía ser abusivo. Además, nadie podía meterse en la posible relación que el pequeño mago tendría con su tío P.

El dios de la guerra detestaría que algo interrumpiera esa relación, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta... y no era el único.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

—¡¡Apuesto, mis pelotas!!

—¡¡¡Poseidón!!!

El grito de las diosas y de Harry casi dejó sordos a todos los presentes.

Sirius dejó de lanzarle papeles a Severus, Remus dejó de regañarlo y jalar a su amigo de la oreja, Fred dejó de mirar a su gemelo, Ron paró de pensar en comida, Hermione y Neville dejaron de formular posibles desenlaces a la historia, y Dumbledore se lamentó por unos caramelos que dejó caer mientras Luna fingía que lo consolaba.

Deméter cubrió las orejas de Draco y todos rieron por el regaño que le cayó al dios del mar.

Hades reía sin control al ver las expresiones de su hermano.

—¡Ya! ¡Hestia, por favor! ¡Auch! ¡¡Ayú...!!

—Para que aprendas, hermano. Debes cuidar tu lenguaje con todos estos niños presentes —dijo Hestia con dureza.

—Eso no te importaba cuando ibas a insultar a Peppa Pig, ¿no?

La diosa del hogar lo miró mal.

—No iba a insultarlo, calumniador.

—Ya bájale a tus humos, Hestia. ¿Quién no ha soltado una palabrota? —Se metió Zeus.

—¿Y quién te dijo que podías hablar, maldito puto? —contestó el dios del mar.

—¡Poseidón, por la puta madre! —exclamó la diosa de la cosecha.

—¡¡Deméter!! —Se quejó Poseidón.

—Intento que el pequeño Draco no escuche, así que cállense o los amordazaré —amenazó la diosa mirando mal a todos mientras seguía cubriendo las orejas del mago.

Draco estaba muy rojo, y seguro de que esas actitudes iban a matarlo.

—Lo dices como si fuera un castigo —comentó Afrodita, y los codazos y movimientos de cejas comenzaron.

—Por todos nosot... ¡Hay niños presentes! —Se quejó la primogénita de Cronos.

—Lady Hestia —comenzó Leo—, no se sorprenda, los griegos siempre han sido iguales, ya debería conocerlos.

—Tienes razón, pequeño, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Entre toda la discusión, se escuchó a Dionisio riendo.

—...Le dijeron puto a Zilus.

—¡Es que lo es! —aseguró Hades.

Nico se palmeó la frente. Su padre no hacía más que avergonzarlo. Percy le revolvió el cabello con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Y somos todos familia! —siguió el dios sin dejar de reír. Al parecer, su bebida había sido cambiada por alcohol, así que estaba muy alegre—. ¿Cuáles son las cabañas con más semidioses?

—La de Hermes, Apolo, Afrodita y Atenea —informó Annabeth.

—¡Los hijos del puto, y la diosa del amor! —exclamó, y siguió riendo—. ¡¿Y solo le dicen puto a...?!

—¡Soy una diosa virgen! ¡Mis hijos nacen de mis pensamientos! —Se defendió Atenea.

—¡Pero que pensamientos más perversos y cochinos, Atila! —El señor D soltó otra carcajada, y luego se puso serio—. No, espéra... ese era malvado... o algo así. Ya lo olvidé.

—Creo que deberías ir a tu templo, Dionisio —comentó Hera.

—¿Y privarlos de mi hermosa presencia? ¡Claro que no! —Y al decir es, se quedó dormido.

—¿Está... está muerto? —preguntó Cedric.

—¿De qué hablas, Digorio? ¡Es un dios! ¡Los dioses no pueden morir, idiota! —insultó el dios del mar.

—Es Diggory, señor Poseidón.

Pero el dios del mar lo ignoró, harto de los magos advenedizos que querían quitarle a su pequeño.

—No seas grosero —pidió Harry.

—¡No lo defiendas! —Se quejó el dios.

—¡No le grites, pedazo de animal! —exclamó George, haciendo que el dios del mar abrazara a Harry posesivamente ante un eventual ataque del pelirrojo para quitárselo.

—¡¡Ya cállense, imbéciles!! —Eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes y las miradas se fueron a Apolo que parecía entre divertido y exasperado con la situación—. Ya que tengo su atención... miren.

—No puede ser —dijo Severus, e incluso Dumbledore dejó de comer caramelos al ver lo que Apolo apuntaba—. Esto... esto no puede estar pasando.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionaron algunos.

—No... —comenzó el director, pero no pudo continuar.

Algunos miraron a Dumbledore, puesto que se veía bastante cuerdo. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

Minutos antes, una luz había atravesado el lugar dejando en medio a un joven bastante apuesto. Él inspeccionó la habitación y reconoció a Dumbledore... Iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos se posaron en unos verdes ocultos por unas gafas. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?

El recién llegado sabía a lo que iba, sin saber cómo, pero lo sabía. Sabía del Olimpo, los dioses, y era algo sumamente interesante. Sin embargo estaba confundido. ¿Por qué estaba más pendientes del chico de ojos verde que de los dioses?

¿Quién era?

Todas las miradas estaban en él, al igual que en Hogwarts.

—Preséntate —ordenó Zeus.

El joven sonrió de lado, alzó una ceja y avanzó con porte aristocrático y elegante. ¡Encantaba con la mirada! Pero las sonrisas de algunos desaparecieron cuando se presentó.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Zeus —El dios sonrió ante esa muestra de respeto. ¡Por fin alguien lo reconocía!—. Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Y ya nada pareció divertido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione reconocieron el nombre y se miraron entre sí. Otros solo parecían curiosos ante las reacciones y actitudes, pero no sabían qué hacer, así que se limitaron a observar.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Qué sucede, profesor Dumbledore? —cuestionó el mago confundido, pero quienes lo conocían vieron la falta de respeto en la pregunta.

—Nada. Yo solo...

El director no siguió hablando y fue a sentarse junto a Severus para comenzar a hablarle en susurros.

—Entonces... ¿serían tan amables de explicarme qué ha pasado? —dijo.

Apolo bajó de su trono y tocó la frente de Tom, haciendo que viera todo lo que había pasado.

—Esto es... interesante.

—Busca donde sentarte, joven Tom —pidió Hestia con una sonrisa.

El mago asintió.

Caminó hacia los magos que llegaron a la lectura del segundo libro, pero en el camino se detuvo junto al trono de Poseidón.

—Un gusto conocerte, Harry Potter —dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Luego fue a sentarse.

Ya sabía el nombre del chico de ojos verde, y ya sabía quién era cada uno de los presentes, pero no comprendía las expresiones de algunos y menos porque unos ojos verde mar parecían querer asesinarlo.

Pero no le importó.


	5. Cartas de nadie 2

Como parecía que Dumbledore no tenía intenciones de seguir leyendo, los dioses intervinieron.

—Si el profesor Dumbledore fuera tan amable de entregarme el libro, yo podría seguir leyendo —dijo Tom con "amabilidad" y una media sonrisa.

—Gracias por ofrecerte —dijo Hestia algo extrañada por la confianza del recién llegado. ¿No le importaba dónde estaba?

Dumbledore entregó el libro simulando una amable sonrisa. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Tom comenzó a leer.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—Eso no es nada sano, niño —dijo Apolo. Su lado médico salía frente a estas situaciones y no podía controlarlo.

—Es una forma de decir, Apolo. —Se metió el dios de los mensajeros.

Muchos se golpearon la frente, pero ningún golpe sonó tan fuerte como el de Ares. El dios de la guerra quería asesinar a alguien para no dañar a su hermano y así poner triste a Apolo.

 _"¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cabrón, ese hijo de perra?!"_ —Pensó.

Sin más, Ares miró a Jason con quien tuvo una conversación mental. Algo tendrían que hacer. Quizás compartirían ideas con los hijos de Hermes, los gemelos y Leo. Eran muy creativos para los desastres, tal vez algo bueno se les ocurriría.

 _"_ _¿Cree que sea bueno y resulte?"_ —Pensó Jason.

 _"_ _Si no lo hace, te culparé y tú pagarás."_ —respondió Ares.

El hijo de Júpiter tragó saliva, y miró a Apolo quien parecía no querer nada con su hermano.

–¿Alguien pidió que hablaras? —cuestionó el dios de la música. Hermes lo miró y negó—. Entonces no te metas.

—Apolo, perdón. Por favor, yo...

—¿Ustedes tienen algo? —preguntó Tom haciéndose el desentendido, pero amaba las peleas.

—Teníamos —respondió Apolo cruzándose de brazos y se acercó más a Ares.

—¡Apolo, por favor! —exclamó Hermes, exasperado.

—Así se habla, querido. Deja que se arrastre —dijo Afrodita.

Hermes solo pudo lamentarse.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina.**

—¿Tu tío? —cuestionó Sirius inocentemente.

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Chris y todos lo miraron raro—. Era Peppa Pig.

—Por fin dices algo con sentido, vergüenza —dijo Hermes.

—¡Oiga! ¡Solo yo puedo insultarlo! —espetó Clarisse.

—Sí... Sí. Perdón. —Se disculpó el dios ante la mirada de la chica.

—¡Esa es mi hija! —exclamó Ares con el puño en alto—. ¡Una fiera!

—Alguien tiene que tener los pantalones en la familia, padre.

—¿Qué insinúas, mocosa?

—¡Oh, vamos! Todos lo han notado. Tu mundo se hace rojo y lleno de peleas cuando ves alguna escena sentimental de Prissy y Nico, o del señor Poseidón y el cuatro ojos. —Varios la miraron raro por esa metáfora tan extraña. Aunque era obvio que al dios no le gustaba el rosa, así que su mundo no se volvería de ese color.

—¡Hey! —Se quejaron Percy y Harry.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó el dios.

—¿Y niegas que le haces ojitos a Jason? —cuestionó Connor con una sonrisa.

—¡No es por eso, imbécil!

—¡¡Awwww!! Ahora Percy tiene competencia, al igual que mi niña —dijo Afrodita dando saltitos en su trono.

—¡Afrodita! ¡¿De qué lado estás?! —Se lamentó Ares. Ya no había respeto en las relaciones.

—Todos saben que te estás ablandando, Ares —dijo Zeus.

—¡Cállate, puto! —espetó Hades. No iba a perdonarlo por atacar a Nico.

—¡¡Eso no es verdad!! —gritó Ares negando la realidad.

El dios, en un intento de demostrarlo, lanzó un cuchillo sin mirar, el que se clavó en un pilar cortando a Draco en el trayecto.

 _"Estoy muerto."_ —Pensó.

—¡¡ARES!! —gritaron tres diosas exasperadas, y fueron al trono del dios que estaba pálido.

—Draco —dijo Harry una vez que llegó junto al Slytherin.

Poseidón estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Cuidado que te cambian. —Le susurró Sirius con diversión.

—Ya déjalo —dijo Remus viendo que el dios estaba a un segundo de causar un terremoto.

—No me dejas ser. —Se quejó el animago.

Harry miró la cortada sangrante de Draco. No era muy profunda, pero había mucha sangre. Miró a Apolo en busca de ayuda, pero este estaba intentando escapar de las diosas, ya que estaba sentado junto a Ares.

—Yo lo ayudo —dijo alguien a su lado.

—¿...Gracias?

—Puedes llamarme Tom.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Tom Riddle había llegado junto a ellos y estaba curando al rubio con un hechizo.

—Maldito sea el encanto de Harry Potter. Todos quieren quitármelo —pensó el dios del mar en voz alta.

—Es cierto.

—Tu cállate, Celic.

—Es el encanto Potter —comentó Sirius, antes de que Poseidón atravesara al Hufflepuff con su tridente.

—Con que encanto, ¿eh? —dijo Fred alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Parece un viejo matrimonio con Lupin, no con el cerdo de Potter —declaró Snape con disgusto.

—No hables, grasoso.

Severus iba a responder, pero los gritos de Ares lo interrumpieron.

Al dios de la guerra le faltaban mechones de cabello, tenía heridas en los brazos, una mano vendada y la camiseta desgarrada. Los demás rieron disimuladamente.

—Gracias por curarlo, Tom —agradecieron las diosas. El mago asintió.

—Griciis, pir cirirli, Tim —dijo Poseidón molesto con el mago que era demasiado encantador para su propio bien, en especial si era así con su Harry.

—¡Madura de una vez, Barbapercebe! —exclamó Atenea.

—Solo déjeme leer, señor Poseidón —dijo Tom mirándolo inocentemente, pero el dios sabía sus pensamientos.

 _"¡Maldito niño! Pero ya verá... ¡Hades, ayúdame!"_ —Pensó.

_"No molestes, Poseidón."_

_"Hermano..."_

_"Intento saber por qué ese tal Tom es cercano a tu noviecito, ¡_ _así_ _que déjame!"_

_"Eso es importante. Decífralo y me lo dices."_

_"Tú no me das órdenes."_

_"¡Hades!"_

_"Ya, ya. No llores, preciosa, te saldrán arrugas."_

_"¡¡Hades!!"_

_"Qué amargado. Y lo digo yo, eso ya es mucho, pero... ¡Bien! Lo haré."_

_"Gracias, hermano mayor."_

**Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—¿Por qué te detienes, joven Tom? —preguntó Hestia amablemente. Ella atesoraría al chico que sanó a Draco.

 _"¿Por qué siento que si esto sigue así mataré a alguien?"_ —Pensó el mago.

—Por nada. No se preocupe.

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

—Si esto sigue así, mataré a alguien —declaró Poseidón.

Tom lo miró sorprendido por la coincidencia, así que lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, provocando que Poseidón lo mirara del mismo modo.

—No serás el único, créeme —concordó George con una mirada que aterraba.

—¿No creen que es lindo? —arrulló Fred.

Todos lo miraron. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¡Esa mirada asustaría a un dementor!

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—¡Ese es mi pequeño mar! —exclamó Poseidón alzando los puños.

—¡No es tu pequeño! ¡Es el mío! —Se metió George.

—Eso no es verdad. Harry es mío.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

Los demás estaban como si observaran un partido de ping-pong.

—¡¿Quieres que te deje sin cabello?!

El dios llevó las manos a su cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Mi cabello no! ¡Harry, dile algo! —acusó el dios.

—¡Él vendrá conmigo! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

El mago de anteojos parecía exasperado.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, Harry —ofreció Tom.

—¡¡Él no irá contigo, Riddle!! —gritaron George y Poseidón.

El mago se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no lo deciden ustedes.

—Gracias, eh... Tom, pero estoy bien —declinó Harry.

—Si cambias de opinión, puedes venir.

Harry asintió dudoso porque ese era el chico del diario, era Voldemort. Él había matado a sus padres... aunque parecía más joven que en el recuerdo.

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—.**

—Ya oirá de mí esa señora. Ya oirá de mí —decía Poseidón, como si de un mantra se tratara.

—No será solo de ti —dijo Sirius.

—Yo pelearé en su nombre.

—Es justo que yo también lo haga si soy su padrino.

—¡Pues yo soy su novio! —exclamó Poseidón.

—Ya bájale a tus humos, hermano, o no te diré nada. —Se metió el dios del Inframundo.

—Ya me callo, Hades. Perdón.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó Percy mirando raro a su padre. ¿Desde cuándo era tan obediente?

—Es la autoridad de mi padre, Percy —dijo Nico.

—Ni tú te lo crees, Niks.

El hijo del dios del mar apretó la mejilla de Nico, y este solo suspiró negando con la cabeza.

**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

Varios gruñidos se escucharon. Esa familia se iba a ganar un buen escarmiento. Ni siquiera tendrían que preguntar cuántos se apuntaban, puesto que todos querían darles un buen golpe.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Bueno... después de leer un libro con los pensamientos de Percy, eso ya no es raro. —Harry sonrió a lo dicho por Piper— ...No tanto.

—Malvada —dijo el mago con un puchero.

—Sabes que te quiero, Potter —dijo ella con diversión.

—¿Me vas a dejar leer o vas a seguir coqueteando con Harry? —cuestionó Tom con una ceja alzada.

Todos lo miraron, y aunque a Poseidón no le agradaba, le gustó esa intervención.

—Yo no estaba...

—Lo que digas.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

—Me recuerda a alguien... —dijo Harry.

—A mí también —respondió Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y a mí —concordaron varios.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Reyna confundida.

—Del señor Malfoy.

—Les recuerda a Lucius Malfoy, mi padre —dijo Draco, algo miserable.

Tom lo miró evaluando al hijo de su seguidor más fiel.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? Bueno... ¿Dónde debería estar? —preguntó un semidiós romano.

—No... no lo sé...

Hestia, Deméter y Atenea hicieron una mueca.

—Está en Azkaban como el sucio mortífago que es —comentó Ginny, y nadie entendió por qué no seguía siendo una vid.

—¡¿En Azkaban?! —exclamó, sorprendentemente, Tom.

—¡Cállate, Jenna! —Se metió Poseidón al ver que el mago se ponía triste. Y no era que le agradara, pero Draco parecía amigo de su pequeño y la Weasley le caía peor. Además... Deméter y Hestia le daban miedo.

Ginny Weasley pasó a ser una comadreja en un segundo por un hechizo de Tom. Nadie diría eso de Lucius, su seguidor, y menos una traidora a la sangre.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

**—Que vaya Harry**

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—No saben cuántas ganas tengo de darle un buen golpe en la cara a ese hombre —dijo Poseidón, y miró al pequeño mago con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, tío, lo convertiré en un jackalope, y cuando le de caza, todos podrán divertirse con él —dijo Artemisa de modo espeluznante.

Todos se alejaron de ella lentamente, en plan: detecta del movimiento.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia.**

Poseidón se puso a maldecir. A ese paso acabaría con un ataque. Al menos tenía los calmantes que le había dado Apolo.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**Señor H. Potter**   
**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

—¡Si sabías que estaba ahí! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! —gritó Sirius muy molesto.

—Yo... Era necesario que se quedara ahí. Además, era su única familia —respondió Albus.

—¡Estaba yo!

—Estabas en Azkaban, Sirius.

—¡Porque tú no me sacaste! ¡Y sabías que era inocente! —vociferó el mago levantándose de su puesto.

Remus lo tironeaba de la manga, pero no había caso.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Mira, anciano —dijo Poseidón con el ceño fruncido—. Había una posibilidad de que Harry no se criara con esa horrorosa familia y no la tomaste, no lo permitiste...

—Esa familia es una mierda —dijo Percy con la misma mirada de su padre.

—...así que si no quieres tener un problema conmigo, empieza a hablar.

Dumbledore solo los miró a todos.

—Si tienes dudas habla con lady Hécate, no conmigo —dicho lo cual, se calló.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo Poseidón, y miró a Tom para que continuara leyendo. Este lo hizo al instante, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, Poseidón destilaba poder y él no era nada en comparación—. Yespero que sea una buena excusa o lo lamentarás.

**Privet Drive, 4**   
**Little Whinging**   
**Surrey**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Y fue ahí cuando las sonrisas de varios se hicieron ver. Sus hogares, sus familias...

La lectura continuó con los gritos de Poseidón: ¡¡Entrégenle la maldita carta!!, y con los demás riéndose de él, aunque bastante molestos por las actitudes de la familia Dursley. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a un niño? Pero pensándolo bien, ellos no podían decir mucho, ya que casi habían sido masacrados por Cronos y Luke, luego por Gea... y todos eran familia.

Después de eso, se deleitaron con el miedo que Vernon tenía cuando se enteró de que los magos sabían dónde dormía Harry, y aún más cuando decidieron darle el cuarto extra que tenía Dudley. Luego, estaba lo maravilloso que se sentía oír las rabietas del niño mimado.

Casi se ahogaron con tantas carcajadas al leer todos los intentos del tío Vernon por dejar de recibir cartas. Tom quería destriparlo vivo cuando leyó que prefirió irse a un lugar solitario y en medio del mar, en lugar de dejarle la carta a Harry, ¡ y un día antes de su cumpleaños! Ese lugar era peor que el maldito orfanato.

Luego, llegaron al final.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

—Lo siento, pequeño —dijo Poseidón, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestionó Harry, mirándolo.

—Soy el dios del mar —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Si el océano estaba así, fue por obra mía.

Harry lo miró un momento, luego asintió repetidas veces con lentitud, como si estuviera asimilándolo.

—¡¡Aaah!! —gritó el dios del mar.

Harry lo estaba golpeando con su varita.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —decía el mago.

—¡Cómo te atreviste! —gritó George, y se lanzó a la carga.

—¡¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima!! —pedía Poseidón, pero los demás reían al ver al pelirrojo sobre los hombros del dios jalándole los cabellos—. ¡¡Hades, socorro!!

—Me avergüenza...

—A mí igual, tío Hades —dijo Percy negando con la cabeza mientras Nico reía a su lado. El de ojos verde mar, lo abrazó.

El dios del Inframundo se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta el de su hermano. Solo se quedó de pie ahí y Harry dejó de golpear a Poseidón. George, en un segundo, estuvo en su puesto. Hades les había regalado una de sus típicas miradas inframundezcas. Luego volvió a su trono.

—Él impone mucho más que tú, Quejicus. Asusta como tú. —Snape miró mal a Sirius.

—¡Hey! ¡¡No te refieras a mi tío y suegro de ese modo!! —gritó Percy.

—¡Ni a mi padrino! —exclamó Draco.

—No aguantan nada —dijo este. Luego se giró y vio que Remus alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos— ...Perdón.

—¡Dominado!

—¡Cállate, Hermes! —Se quejó el animago.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

—¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! —gritaron todos haciendo reír a Harry.

Su rostro se había iluminado al igual que sus ojos. Era una imagen digna de apreciar.

**BUM.**

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Piper.

—Si me dejaras leer, podríamos saberlo —respondió Tom. La hija de Afrodita lo miró mal, pero no dijo nada.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—Fin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡DINOS QUÉ PASA! —gritaron todos. Tom rodó los ojos.

—Ahí acaba el capítulo.

—¡Entonces lee otro!

—Bien.

Parecía que estaba fastidiado, pero también quería saber qué pasaba con el mago maltratado por muggles.

_"Pero ya me vengaré de todos ellos. Cuando esté en el poder, yo..."_

— **El guardián de las llaves.**


	6. El guardián de las llaves

Como las exclamaciones siguieron, Tom no tuvo más opción que seguir leyendo. La verdad, podría haber dejado el libro para que alguien más continuara, pero él quería enterarse de primera mano lo que había pasado con Harry. Después de todo, sentía que algo lo contactaba al mago.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

—De algo que sirva ese... hombre —dijo Hestia—. A ver si puede cuidar a Harry de un ataque o algo.

—No creo que lo haga por él, sino por su esposa y el cerdito de su hijo —comunicó el dios del mar mirando al mago que estaba junto a él.

—Y los hombres no sirven para nada, tía Hestia —dijo Artemisa.

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

—Solo espero que apunte bien —comentó Ares, y todos lo miraron.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Deméter.

—¿Por qué? Si puede apuntar bien, es probable que pueda matar o dañar a quien sea que esté detrás de esa puerta —Los presentes se miraron entre sí al comprender que el dios tenía razón—, idiotas.

—Y por eso Ares es mi sobrino favorito —dijo Poseidón muy feliz.

Los demás se pusieron a alegar.

—¡¿Y nosotros qué?! —exclamaron Hermes y Apolo al unísono. El dios de los ladrones sonrió y el dios de la música lo miró iracundo.

—Nadie los quiere... —canturreó Dionisio muy "alegre", porque a él, a Atenea y a Hefesto no les importaba.

La diosa siempre discutía con el dios y Hefesto... él tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. La otra era Artemisa, pero ella era tan buena que no se metería en esa lucha, lucha que obviamente ganaría.

 _"Por eso ni me consideran."_ —Pensó.

—¡Tío P, yo soy tu favorita! —exclamó Thalia.

—Nadie me quiere... —Se lamentaba Jason mientras Piper le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Nosotros te queremos, bro —dijo Percy alzando la mano de Nico.

—Habla por ti —murmuró el hijo de Hades.

—Eres malo, Nico —dijo el rubio con un puchero. El nombrado solo rodó los ojos.

—No seas así, di Angelo –comentó Percy mirando a su novio. Nico alzó una ceja.

—¿O... qué?

—O...

Y Percy se lanzó sobre Nico sin intenciones de levantarse, haciendo que el italiano se moviera gritando que se quitara de encima.

Varias miradas estaban sobre ellos.

—¡Quítate, Jackson!

—No. Primero di que me quieres.

—¡Jackson, te lo advierto! —gritó Nico, haciendo que un divertido Percy lo aplastara aún más—. ¡¡Jackson!!

En un instante, el peso fue removido y Percy quedó lejos. Entonces fue el turno del italiano y de los demás para reír.

—¡Nico! ¡¡No es justo!! —gritaba el pelinegro de ojos verdes, puesto que había sido sacado por dos esqueletos. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Nadie sabía.

—Tampoco fue justo para mí. Eres más fuerte —dijo el hijo de Hades.

Luego de un momento, Nico desapareció a los esqueletos y Percy fue hasta él. El pequeño solo reía divertido al ver la expresión enfurruñada de su novio.

—Eres malvado.

—Y te encanta.

—Qué audaz —dijo Percy admirado—. Ven aquí, di Angelo.

Y el beso que compartieron hizo que varios se codearan.

A unos metros, Tom Riddle, que había visto esa muestra de poder, ya estaba más que interesado. Además, con todo lo que Apolo le había mostrado sobre lo que había sucedido en la lectura, el interés solo se acrecentaba.

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

—Con un demonio... ¡¿Van a decir lo que pasa o no?! —exclamó Atenea.

—Estás hablándole a un libro, Cara de Búho —dijo Poseidón apuntándola con un dedo y una expresión burlona.

—¡Déjame, Barbapercebe!

—Pero si no te estoy sujetan...

—¿Ustedes tienen algo o qué? —cuestionó Sirius alzando la ceja. Ambos dioses se miraron.

—¿Esta bestia y yo? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Atenea.

—¡Sigue así y voy a golpearte por esta ofensa! —exclamó Poseidón. La diosa de la sabiduría lo miró mal.

—Me ofende más a mí que a ti.

—Claro que no. Estoy profundamente ofendido porque nadie en su sano juicio podría estar con alguien tan insoportable como tú.

Los demás se limitaban a disfrutar del espectáculo, y se escuchó un: ¡Vaya! Papá está usando palabras grandes.

—¡Ya quisieras tener tanta suerte de estar con alguien como yo! —exclamó Poseidón.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Harry. Él ya había tenido suficiente. Todos lo miraron—. Él está conmigo. Es mi novio, mi pareja. Su novio se llama Harry Potter. Yo soy Harry Potter. Harry Potter es el novio de Poseidón. Él es Poseidón y yo Harry Potter, y somos novios. ¡¿Entienden?!

—¿No podías dejarlo un poco más claro, amigo? —preguntó Ron a punto de reír.

—Y así pueden ver quién lleva los pantalones en la relación —comentó Hades riendo. Su hermano lo miró mal—. Eres tan pasivo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Lo que pare tu llanto, hermano, lo que pare tu llanto. —Y el dios del mar se cruzó de brazos digno de un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué se le puede hacer? Son los genes Potter —dijo Sirius, haciendo que Remus le diera la razón.

—Solo recuerdo que era un cerdo —murmuró Snape.

—Calla, Quejicus.

—Hazme callar, sarnoso.

—¡Ya bésense! —exclamó Fred.

—¡¡Cállate, Weasley!! —gritaron ambos magos para después mirarse como si quisieran acabar con la vida del contrario.

—¿Un caramelo de limón?

—Déjame en paz, Albus —ordenó Snape.

—¿Están seguros de que no salían? —Le susurró Neville a Cedric.

—No lo sé, pero esa imagen es muy... perturbadora.

—Yo creo que...

—¡20 puntos de Gryffindor! —exclamó Severus.

—Profesor, le recuerdo que no estamos en Hogwarts —informó Luna sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Entonces cuando lleguemos serán 50 de Gryffindor y 20 de Ravenclaw por decir lo que nadie le había preguntado, señorita Lovegood.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Ron.

—¿Quiere que sean 100, señor Weasley? —Ron negó—. Entonces guarde silencio.

—Maldito murciélago —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Lo oí.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva al recibir una mirada mortal, pero el profesor no le dijo nada, pues estaba esperando a llegar a Hogwarts donde volviera a ser el amo y señor de su clase.

—No importa, pero quítese los trosposuelos de su túnica —dijo Luna.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —preguntó Albus. Luna aceptó.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

—¡¡Hagrid!! —exclamaron todos los amigos del guardabosques.

—¿Recién se dan cuenta? —cuestionó Draco rodando los ojos.

—Yo no —admitió Hermione.

—No se te escapa nada, Granger —dijo el rubio con algo diversión.

—¿De qué hablan?

—El título del capítulo decía: el guardián de las llaves. ¿Quién es el guardián de las llaves? —preguntó el Slytherin como si le hablara a niñitos.

Los demás se avergonzaron.

Tom no dijo nada, pero estaba conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un comentario despectivo contra el gigante, sin embargo, por lo que había visto, los magos lo apreciaban, así que sería un movimiento arriesgado.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

—Realmente no importaba si sabía apuntar bien o no —dijo Jason mirando a Poseidón—. Y era tu favorito... Qué vergüenza.

—¡Bro! No pelees por el cariño de papá cuando tienes mi amor.

—¡Jackson, tu amor es mío! —Se quejó su novio.

—Claro, Niks, pero también de mi bro.

El italiano se golpeó la cara y miró a Piper. Esta solo negó con la cabeza resignada.

—Esto es...

—...muy extraño —comenzó George y término Fred.

—¿Van a hacer un trío? —preguntó el primero.

—¿O un cuarteto con Piper? —dijeron ambos.

—¡Ya cállense! —exclamó Nico.

—Basta, chicos —dijo Connor. Todos lo miraron incrédulos—. Háganle caso al asalta cunas. Es un señor, así que respétenlo.

—¡Maldito Stoll!

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

Poseidón cayó de su trono sobre sus rodillas y alzó el puño.

—Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Por fin alguien se lo dice!

El dios del mar parecía demasiado contento, y hasta había hecho un baile medio extraño, avergonzando a sus más cercanos.

—Cuando la lectura acabe, recuérdenme que debo invitarlo a tomar unos tragos.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

—¿Quién es? ¿Por qué busca a Harry? ¿Para qué lo quiere? —cuestionó, compulsivamente, Poseidón, inclinándose hacia adelante pareciendo un maníaco.

—¡Vas a asustar al pequeño Draco! —regañó Deméter—.¡Compórtate!

—¡Oh, vamos! Él puede cuidarse solo y no creo que se asuste tan fácil —dijo el dios del mar cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es cierto... —susurró el rubio, pero la verdad era que le gustaba que las diosas se preocuparan por él.

—Pero no es necesario que lo haga si nos tiene a nosotras, hermano —dijo Hestia, dulcemente—, así que, por favor, dejar de parecer demente.

—Perdón, Hestia.

—No te enfades, Poseidón. Ella tiene razón —dijo Harry. El dios lo miró fijo—. Pareces demente de vez en cuando. Además, ellas hacen lo mismo que tú conmigo. Yo me puedo defender solo y aún así no me dejas hacerlo.

—...Está bien.

—Y en momentos así, a Harry le sale lo Ravenclaw —dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad para ser de esa casa... Supongo que lo sabrán cuando lo lean.

—¿Estás en Gryffindor? —cuestionó Tom mirándolo intensamente.

—Sí.

—Aparte de Draco, ¿nadie es de Slytherin?

—Nico estuvo en Slytherin —dijo Percy como si recién lo recordara.

Nico lo miró porque él no sabía sobre eso, y se prometió que preguntaría sobre lo que pasó en su estancia en esa escuela de magia.

Tom miró al italiano.

—Eso es sumamente... interesante.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry miraba a Riddle con suma preocupación, recordando lo que había sucedido en aquel torneo que parecía tan lejano.

En cuanto a Percy, bueno... a él no le pareció nada bien que Riddle se refiriera a su novio como algo sumamente interesante, y se lo haría saben a filo de espada si era necesario. 

Más adelante, leyeron todo lo que había pasado en la discusión que Hagrid había tenido con los Dursley. Poseidón se había sentido como un idiota al enterarse de quién era el gigante.

Los magos se impresionaron al darse cuenta de que Harry no sabía nada sobre la magia, sobre su familia o sobre su mundo.

Tom estaba muy enojado.

 _"Esos muggles lo pagarán cuando yo esté en el poder, así como todos los que lo merezcan. Nadie puede hacerle eso a un mago, menos unos simples muggles. Ningún mago debe ser maltratado por lo que es. Somos superiores."_ —Pensó.

Siguieron avanzando y la pelea verbal no acababa. Algunos estaban cada vez más y más molestos.

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—.**

—¡¿Porquería?! —gritó la mayoría, en la que se contaban todos los magos.

Los semidioses lo entendían, porque para ellos sucedía lo mismo... eran rechazados por su familia, como le pasaba a Harry.

**¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—¡Ya conocerá mi nombre! ¡¡Y no lo olvidará jamás!!

Ante lo dicho por Tom, quienes sabían que sería Voldemort, se preocuparon y temieron.

—Gracias... pero eso ya pasó —dijo Harry.

—Eso no es excusa —dijo Tom con los dientes apretados—. Que ya esté en el pasado no significa que haya estado bien. Personas como esa merecen pagar por sus viles actos.

Lo magos que sabían que Tom sería Voldemort quedaron impresionados, y se preguntaban qué había pasado en el camino que lo llevó a convertirse en el Lord Oscuro.

Los demás, le dieron la razón.

—Me detesto por esto, pero... —susurró Poseidón y miró a todos como si le doliera decirlo— el chico tiene razón.

—De verdad, se los agradezco, pero esto ya pasó —volvió a decir Harry.

—En realidad... aún no pasa —comentó Annabeth.

 _"Y no pasará."_ —pensaron Poseidón, varios dioses y Tom.

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

—Ella estaba celosa —comentó Dumbledore. Las miradas se fueron a él—. Petunia quería ir a Hogwarts junto a Lily, pero al ser muggle no pudo.

Los demás no la culparon por querer asistir a la escuela de magia o por sus celos, ya que, ¿quién no querría ir a Hogwarts? Sin embargo, no toleraban sus acciones, las discriminaciones y el maltrato hacia su sobrino.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

Los gruñidos y maldiciones volvieron. ¿Por qué tratar a una persona de anormal solo por ser ella misma? ¿Cuál era el punto? Porque si había uno, no lo entendían.

Siguieron leyendo y llegaron a la parte en que leían sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry, el día en que recibió su cicatriz.

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—.**

Tom leyó eso con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, aunque supo encubrirlo con rapidez.

 _"¿Le hice daño a Harry?"_ —Pensó.

Quienes sabían de él, no le quitaron los ojos de encima.

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió.**

" _Mis seguidores, los mortífagos... ¿Lo logré?_ —Tom pensaba a toda máquina—. _Me vengaré de los Dursley, así como de todos los que se atrevieron a dañar a un niño mágico."_

**Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.**

_"Sin sacrificios, no se puede acceder al poder. Fue para mejorar."_

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía.**

Tom miró a Dumbledore de soslayo. El director siempre estaba metiéndose en sus planes para arruinarlos.

**No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!**

—¡Eso no es cierto! —refunfuñó Snape—. De Evans lo creo, pero no de Potter.

—Querrás decir "la señora Potter" —comentó Sirius inocentemente.

—Cállate, pulgoso.

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Tom leía y leía, pero su mente no estaba en ello. Sus pensamientos giraban en que él había matado a los padres de ese chico, y sí, él quería poder, pero había dejado a ese mago con una familia de muggles que lo maltratarían, ¡esos no eran sus ideales! Los muggles estaban para servirlos, no para mandarlos.

Harry le llamaba la atención ¡y no entendía por qué! Era como si una parte de él lo amarrara al mago de Gryffindor, aunque no podía descifrar la razón. ¡¿Qué lo llevó a dejarlo huérfano?!

La lectura avanzó y ninguno pudo dejar de reír cuando leyeron que Dudley había conseguido una cola de cerdo porque, como dijeron los Stoll: por fin refleja lo que verdaderamente es, o sea, Peppa Pig.

Rabiaron cuando leyeron que Harry no podía creer que era un mago al considerarse insignificante, un ser indigno de algo como la magia. ¡Eso no estaba bien para nadie!

Tom Riddle no salía de sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando acabó la lectura, le entregó el libro a Remus en silencio.

El hombre lobo solo pudo comenzar con el nuevo capítulo.

— **El callejón Diagon.**


	7. El Callejón Diagon

Remus recibió el libro que Tom le tendió y comenzó a leer.

— **El callejón Diagon** —leyó.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

—Pobre bebé —dijo Deméter bajándose de su trono para ir a apretujar al mago. Harry estaba rojo de la vergüenza, Poseidón tenía los brazos cruzados y Draco le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva—. No volverás a vivir algo como eso. Nosotros no lo permitiremos.

Y la diosa seguía acariciando el cabello de un sonrojado Harry. ¿Deméter adoptaría a otro mago?

—Además, cualquiera que intente dañarte, será lanzado a las pirañas —dijo la diosa—. Cortesía de Poseidón. —El nombrado asintió en señal de que lo haría con gusto.

—¿...Lady Deméter? Disculpe, pero...

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño Draco? —preguntó ella sin soltar al mago de anteojos.

—Hay que seguir con la lectura y...

—Oh, sí. Perdón —dijo, y le entregó fruta picada a Harry antes de regresar a su trono.

El Gryffindor miró a Malfoy con agradecimiento.

—Los genes Potter —canturreó Sirius.

—Cállate, Black —espetó Severus.

—¿Y tú me vas a hacer callar? —desafió el animago, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sirius... —llamó Remus.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Perdón.

—Ustedes me confunden —dijo George.

—Con que te confunden, ¿eh? —dijo Hermes alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Eso solo lo hago yo —declaró Fred.

Los demás se lo quedaron mirando con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros. Algo había ahí, y estaban seguros.

—Viva el... ¿incesto? —dijo el dios de los ladrones sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Solo quería fastidiar.

—Lo mismo te diría —comentó George—. Pero ahora no puedes, ¿verdad?

—¿Bienvenido a la abstinencia? —Se burló Fred con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡¡Oooh!! —gritaron los más inmaduros.

—¡Te han jodido, papá! —gritó Connor.

—¡Pero no Apolo! —continuó Travis.

El dios los miró mal, y luego a su hermano que estaba fingiendo hablar con Ares. Aunque ambos estaban teniendo una conversación mental.

Apolo: _¿Me está mirando?_

Ares: _Sí. No voltees._

Apolo: _Pero..._

Ares: _¡Que no lo hagas, mierda!_

 _"Son tan infantiles..."_ —Pensó Tom viendo todo desde su puesto.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

—Nos deprimes, amigo. —Le dijo Ron con una mueca, aunque no lo decía para hacer sentir mal a Harry.

—¡No seas tan insensible! —riñó Katie.

—No creo que lo haya dicho por lo que piensas —dijo Annabeth.

—Exacto —defendió Hermione—. Ron no es así... al menos, no la mayor parte del tiempo, y no con Harry.

—Es mi mejor amigo —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Está bien. Perdón. No era necesario que me golpearan —ironizó la hija de Deméter.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

—Lo tienen condicionado —comentó Tom con los dientes apretados.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido que el mago estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero, al parecer, sí estaba poniendo atención.

Poseidón agradecía la preocupación que ponían en Harry y el esmero en querer cuidarlo, aunque el interés que demostraba Tom Riddle no le agradaba, aun cuando parecía dispuesto a matar por Harry.

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

—Quien lo dijo tiene razón... Si no hubiéramos leído los pensamientos de Prissy, esto me habría resultado extraño —comentó Clarisse jugando con su lanza. El hijo de Poseidón la miró mal.

—No era mi turno de ser molestado —dijo.

—¿Se molestan por turnos? —cuestionó Draco algo desconcertado.

—No. Es solo Prissy siendo un mocoso.

—¡Clarisse! —Se quejó el semidiós.

—Es verdad, niñato —dijo el dios de la guerra.

—No te metas con mi hijo, Ares —amenazó Poseidón.

—Como siempre defendiendo a tu engendro —comentó Atenea.

—Como siempre metiéndote en lo que no te llaman —respondió el dios del mar.

—¡Como siempre ustedes molestando, par de infantiles! —exclamó Hera exasperada.

—Cierra la boca, hermana, así te ves menos fea —atacó Poseidón.

—¡¡Poseidón!! —gritó la diosa del matrimonio y golpeó a Zeus en la cabeza—. ¡Deja de reirte!

—No... pue... puedo evitar... tarlo —respondió entre carcajadas.

—¿Diosa del matrimonio y tiene un matrimonio tan malo? —susurró Albus a Snape.

—¡Te escuché, anciano! —exclamó la diosa.

—En todo caso... es verdad —comentó Severus—, y no, no quiero un caramelo de limón, Albus.

El director cerró la boca y miró el piso.

—¡¿Cómo osas hablarme de ese modo, sucio mortal?!

Hera ya se había inclinado hacia adelante para dar énfasis a sus palabras... o intimidar. Quién sabe. Severus no dio indicios de tener miedo.

—¡Oiga, no le hable así! —Se metió Sirius con cara de "repite eso y te asesino". Los demás estaban sorprendidos. Algunos... no tanto—. Solo yo lo trato de ese modo. Ubíquese.

Severus no cabía de la impresión, y no era el único. Algunos alzaban las cejas repetidas veces y lanzaban miradas pícaras. Otros comentaban entre sí o pagaban apuestas, pero la sorpresa se encontraba latente.

Hera iba fulminarlo o algo así, pero sus hermanos la dejaron en silencio y tranquila con sus miradas amenazadoras.

—No necesito que me defiendas, sarnoso —espetó Snape.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no estaba... —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—Black.

El animago se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Miró al hombre y sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Remus! —exclamó—. ¡Querido amigo!

El hombre lobo miró a su amigo y luego al Slytherin.

—Lo arruinaste —dijo.

—Yo...

Pero Remus continuó con la lectura.

Los gemelos Weasley y los Stoll le dieron palmaditas en la espalda a Sirius en señal de apoyo, pero en realidad, se estaba riendo de su desgracia.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

**—No hagas eso.**

—Solo quiere un pago, obvio —comentó Cedric.

—Pero él no lo sabía, Kellin. ¡¿No estás poniendo atención?! —dijo Poseidón mirándolo mal. Los demás rodaron los ojos. Ahí iba de nuevo.

—Es Cedric —corrigió el mago, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Padre —llamó Percy viendo la batalla que Cedric y el dios tenían con la mirada—, deja de imitar al señor D.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no lo estoy imitando, hijo —respondió el dios sin dejar de ver a Cedric—. Es solo que no suelo aprenderme lo nombres de personas que no me interesan o son insignificantes.

—¡Papá!

—¡Poseidón!

Percy y Harry habían gritado al mismo tiempo. El dios del mar casi se cayó de su trono y comenzó a mirar a todos lados desconcertado. Entonces vio dos pares de ojos verdes observándolo.

...y se veían molestos.

 _"¡Diablos! Ya valí."_ —Pensó Poseidón.

 _"Que en paz descanses, hermano."_ —comentó Hades en su mente.

_"Cállate, Hades."_

El semidiós y el mago se encontraban entre sorprendidos y molestos por el comportamiento de Poseidón. Esos celos no le hacían bien a nadie, en especial cuando Cedric no había dado muestras de querer a Harry de un modo romántico. Además, estaba el punto de que acababa de decirle al mago que era insignificante.

Los ojos verdes eran muy insistentes.

El dios suspiró.

—Lo siento, Diggory —dijo el dios. Harry parecía satisfecho al igual que Percy—, pero te acercas a Harry y te doy de comer a los peces.

—Eh... Está bien.

—Poseidón...

El dios miró a Harry y le besó el cabello. El mago suspiró, no había remedió con ese dios.

 _"A este paso no_ _podré_ _tener_ _amigos_ _... Ya veré que hacer."_ —Pensó.

—Y no solo para Diggory. También va para todos los magos —siguió—. En especial para los de Slytherin.

Draco y Tom lo miraron con la ceja alzada.

—¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡No, déjame!! ¡Ya, mujer!

Las carcajadas se escucharon en todos los rincones del Olimpo. Deméter, Hestia y Atenea se encontraban atacando a Poseidón.

—¡Para que no amenaces al pequeño Draco! —espetó Atenea.

—¡No lo amenacé! ¡¡Ya suéltame, Cara de Libro!!

—¡Draco es de Slytherin, idiota! —exclamó Deméter, ahorcándolo.

—¡Pero era para el feo de Riddle!

Tom alzó ambas cejas y se llevó la mano al pecho.

 _"¿Feo? ¿Perdón? ¿Y este qué se cree?"_ —Pensó.

—Me avergüenza —declaró Percy con las mejillas rojas. Jason y Nico no pudieron aguantar la risa—. ¡Bro, deja de reírte!

—¡Vamos! También... quieres... reírte.

—Sí, Perce. Admítelo. Además, sabemos que Tom no es feo y tu padre solo lo dice porque es un celoso nivel dios, literalmente —dijo Nico.

Percy alzó ambas cejas, miró a Tom, a su padre siendo golpeado y a Harry.

—¡Si la amenaza era para Riddle, papá no hizo nada malo! —gritó.

Jason y Nico se miraron para después golpearse la frente con la mano abierta.

 _"De tal palo, tal astilla."_ —Pensaron.

—¡Muerte a Riddle! —exclamó Percy.

—¡Yo lo atravieso con mi lanza! —Se ofreció Clarisse.

—¡Clarisse, no! —exclamó su novio.

—¡Déjame, Chris!

—Clarisse... —llamó el semidiós. La chica se lo pensó.

—...Te detesto —dijo, y volvió a sentarse—. Esto lo pagarás, Rodriguez.

—¡Soldado caído!

—¡Cállate, Travis! —chilló en respuesta.

—¡¡Ya suéltenme!! —gritó Poseidón.

Las diosas lo dejaron y volvieron a sus tronos. Poseidón acomodó el poco cabello que le quedaba y se sentó lo más digno que pudo, aparentando que nada había sucedido.

—Espero que hayas entendido la advertencia, Riddle —dijo. El mago rodó los ojos.

—Oh sí. Quedé aterrado.

—No me provoques, niño, que para destrozarte no me faltan ganas.

Tom lo miró fijamente.

—Destrozarlo, ¿eh? —dijo Hermes, alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Cierra la boca, Hermes —espetó su tío.

—Solo me pareció curioso que...

—No lo perdones, Apolo —pidió el dios del mar.

—No lo haré, tío P —dijo el rubio.

—¡Tío P! —exclamó Hermes con un puchero. Los demás rieron—. ¡No es justo!

—Abstinencia —canturreó Fred.

El dios de los mensajeros casi lo asesinó ahí mismo.

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

**—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

—¡Lo dije! —declaró el Hufflepuff.

—Cedric...

—Lo siento, Harry.

 _"Potter el domador de perras."_ —dijo el dios del Inframundo en la mente de Poseidón.

_"¡Sal de mi cabeza, Hades!"_

_"¡Uy, pero qué delicado, Poseidón!"_

_"¡Hades!"_

_"Está bien. Me retiro, pero quizás deje a Tom en el Elíseo..."_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿...Hermano? ¿Hades? ¡Hades!"_

En el salón, el dios del Inframundo le regaló una sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—Monedas de aspecto extraño... —dijo Katie mirando al mago—. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando vi las dracmas.

—No son extrañas, Katie —dijo Reyna—. Si fueran como las dracmas de la Antigua Grecia, eso sí sería extraño.

—Obviamente —dijo Poseidón—. Las hizo la Cara de Búho.

Atenea miró mal a Poseidón, pero no dijo nada, ya lo había golpeado hace poco, y eso era mucho más de lo que había logrado en varios siglos.

—No insultes mi creación, romana —dijo la diosa. No cargaría contra Poseidón, pero sí con la representante del pueblo de Roma, pueblo que tanto la había degradado.

—No lo hice. Solo dije que tenían aspecto extraño, y en su infinita sabiduría, debería saber la diferencia, ¿no cree?

Reyna aceptaba haber respondido mal, pero esa diosa la ponían furiosa. Atenea culpaba a todo el Campamento Júpiter por algo que hicieron los primeros romanos, ¡y se atrevía a insultarlos!

—¡¿Cómo te atre...?!

Pero las carcajadas de Poseidón la callaron.

—¡Me agrada esta chica! —declaró—. Sigue leyendo, Lobito.

Remus asintió.

—¿Cómo lo llamó? —inquirió Sirius.

—Lobito.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —cuestionó Remus, como si le molestara que interrumpieran su lectura.

—¡Solo yo te llamo así!

—Probablemente a Snape le interese más —respondió Remus abriendo el libro.

—No me metan en sus complejos de matrimonio —dijo el jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

—Estás dividido, ¿eh? —dijo Hermes mirando a Sirius.

—¡Y tú estás solo!

El dios lo miró mal, y luego observó a Apolo que conversaba con Ares.

—Mejor cierra la boca o te pasará lo mismo, y no es lindo, amigo, no es lindo —aconsejó el dios.

**—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

**—¿Knuts?**

—Hasta su nombre es extraño —siguió Katie.

—Al menos dracma es solo dracma —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Que ustedes solo tienen esa moneda, pero nosotros tenemos tres, y con nombres distintos —dijo Harry—. Luego te acostumbras.

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

**—No te preocupes por eso -dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

**—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

—¿Los magos tienen bancos? —preguntó un semidiós romano.

—Sí. —dijo Harry—. El que usamos nosotros es Gringotts, y lo dirigen los gnomos.

—¡Leo! —gritó Piper dándole un golpe a su amigo.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —cuestionó el semidiós mientras tocaba su cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Piper tenía la mano pesada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que dirigías un banco?

Leo se mantuvo en silencio mientras los demás soltaban risitas nada disimuladas.

El hijo de Hefesto miró a su amiga fijamente, y de repente, comenzó a soltar risas fingidas.

—Qué gran chiste, Piper. Grande, en serio. Me destrozó y no saldré del Búnker 9 hasta que se completen los dos años que seguramente necesitaré para recuperarme de la herida que ocasionaste en mi corazón.

—Otro que anda delicado —murmuró el dios del Inframundo.

—Cállate, Hades —dijo Poseidón, y el nombrado alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—Padre, me avergüenzas —dijo Nico.

—Vamos, Niks —dijo Percy, abrazando al semidiós más pequeño—, al menos parece feliz. La está pasando bien con su familia. Déjalo disfrutar de eso aunque sea por esta lectura.

—Después volveremos a casa, ¿no?

Percy solo lo abrazó más fuerte y ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Nico. El hijo de Poseidón siempre estaba pensando en la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Qué sucedería cuando la lectura acabara? Pero decidió hacer lo mismo que Hades: disfrutar del tiempo en que estuvieran leyendo. Disfrutar de la compañía de Nico porque no sabía si lo volvería a ver cuando ese libro acabara.

—¿Percy? —llamó el hijo de Hades al preocupado.

—Solo... Solo abrázame, Nico, por favor.

Nico hizo lo que le pidió con la preocupación latente en si cuerpo.

La lectura siguió con unos semidioses asombrados y maravillados por todo lo que era el mundo mágico, al menos con lo poco que habían leído de él. Ministerio de Magia, volar en escobas, el banco custodiado por dragones... Todo.

Muchos ya querían ir una temporada a esa escuela, y estaban intentando convencer a Albus para que los dejara asistir aunque fuese un año.

Después, las miradas de desagrado y molestia se dirigieron a Draco por su primer encuentro con Harry y la forma en que se expresó de Hufflepuff, los mestizos, los hijos de muggles y de Hagrid. Las tres diosas querían golpear a todos los semidioses y varios magos por ser los culpables de esa expresión triste en el rostro del rubio, pero todo eso cambió cuando el mismo Harry salió en defensa de Draco (para desgracia de Poseidón) diciendo que no era su culpa, que así lo habían educado, y que probablemente todos pensarían así si sus vidas hubieran sido como las de él. Malfoy le agradeció con la mirada al igual que las diosas.

Luego, llegó la elección de varita.

Tom estaba más que intrigado con todo lo que pasaba. ¡Sus varitas eran hermanas! Algo realmente lo unía a Harry...

¿Por qué?

No tenía una respuesta, y las que se formulaban en su cabeza parecían improbables, ya que ni siquiera eran del mismo tiempo.

 _"Averiguaré qué está pasando. Lo sabré. Nadie puede ocultar algo de mí... ni Poseidón podrá evitarlo."_ —Pensó.


	8. Receso

Las cosas comenzaron cuando a Hestia se le ocurrió que debían dejar el siguiente capítulo para el próximo día, ya que los semidioses no habían dormido o comido desde la última vez, excepto Draco, él recibió comida de las diosas que lo habían adoptado.

Los recién llegados quedaron complacidos con la idea, puesto que querían conocer el Olimpo y hablar entre ellos para saber más sobre la situación, qué sucedía, etc. Otros solo querían hacer teorías conspirativas como Hermes que conversaba con sus hijos, los gemelos y Leo para poder volver con Apolo.

Por su parte, Ares quería convencer a Apolo de que se hiciera el difícil mientras Afrodita le daba la razón.

Hermione hablaba con Neville y Jason en susurros.

Percy no dejaba de abrazar a un desconcertado Nico, pero el hijo de Hades no sabía que su novio solo quería expresarle todo su amor antes de que volvieran a sus tiempos, tiempo en que lo había perdido.

Cedric, Luna y Albus estaban conversando con los otros semidioses romanos y griegos para aprender de ellos y viceversa.

Sirius intentaba hablar con Remus, quien solo lo ignoraba mientras sacaba a Severus a colación, quien solo rodaba los ojos y soltaba uno que otro comentario despectivo.

Harry conversaba con Draco para comenzar de nuevo, al menos esa era la idea, pero Tom se acercó a ellos impidiéndoles seguir con la formalización de su amistad. Todo siendo observado por un celoso Poseidón que tenía a su hermano Hades molestándolo a su lado.

En eso estaban, cuando Fred pasó junto a Harry y se llevó su varita. Y así fue como ambos comenzaron a correr por el Olimpo.

—¡Ven aquí, Fred! ¡¡Trae mi varita!! —gritaba Harry.

—¡Solo si me atrapas! —respondió el pelirrojo entre risas.

—¡¡Fred!! —Harry se estaba cansando, pero recuperaría su varita—. ¡No te rías Percy!

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo el semidiós riendo.

La situación era muy cómica, y Fred corría entre los presentes para que sirvieran de obstáculos para Harry.

—¡Devuélveme la varita!

—Con que la varita, ¿eh? —dijo Hermes alzando las cejas repetidas veces. Quería recuperar a Apolo, pero la situación no podía ser ignorada.

—¡No seas pervertido! ¡¡Es mi ahijado!! —reprendió Sirius.

—¡Cállate, perro! —espetó el dios.

Entones, Sirius se enojó porque, muy dios podía ser ese, pero no iba a dejar que lo tratara así. Solo lo aceptaba de Severus como un acuerdo mutuo de intimidación recíproca.

—¡¿Se te pegó lo de Snape?! —exclamó.

El dios de los ladrones lo miró mal y Severus rodó los ojos. Por su parte, Harry seguía persiguiendo a Fred a través de los jardines lejos de la vista.

—¡¿A quién crees que vienes a insultar?!

—¡A ti, diosecillo de quinta! —insultó el mago.

Hermes se acercó a él.

—¡Repítelo! ¡Te reto!

Los demás solo podían observar con preocupación.

—Sirius... —llamó Remus—, no creo que sea necesario que...

—¿Ahora sí me hablas? —recriminó, y como el hombre lobo no respondió, puso su atención en Hermes nuevamente—. Y te dije "diosecillo de quinta". Ni siquiera puedes hacer que Apolo se quede contigo.

—Como si el lobo te quisiera mucho —comentó el dios.

—¡Ahora si te pasate, cabrón!

Entonces, Sirius se transformó en un perro y atacó a Hermes.

*****

  
—¡Fred, por favor! —gritaba Harry casi muriendo por el cansancio.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado, como siempre, y respiraba agitado. Poseidón, que los había perseguido, ya se había pasado una y mil películas al ver a Harry de ese modo.

—Devuélvele su varita —ordenó el dios con los dientes apretados. Fred se detuvo y lo miró.

—No.

—Solo lo repetiré una vez: entrégasela.

—No.

Y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Harry se lamentó y comenzó a perseguirlo, así que Poseidón los siguió soltando amenazas.

—¡Ven aquí! ¡¡Lo lamentarás, pequeño engendro!! ¡Que venga aquí, te digo! ¡¡Ahora!!

Pero sus amenazas no estaban funcionando.

—¡No me alcanzas, anciano!

 _"¡¿Es_ _que_ _ya nadie me respeta?!"_ —Pensó el dios.

—¡Anciano tu puto abuelo! —respondió, y apuró la marcha casi alcanzándolo. Sin embargo, Fred sacó su varita e hizo crecer una raíz, por lo que Poseidón se cayó haciendo que Harry tropezara y cayera sobre él.

Ambos se miraron.

—Bueno... —dijo el dios—. El resultado no fue tan malo después de todo.

El dios querido besarlo, pero Harry se levantó algo avergonzado por la mirada que Poseidón le estaba dando.

—...Aún quiero mi varita.

—Ten —dijo una voz detrás de ellos—. Aquí está.

Poseidón y Harry se giraron para ver a Tom Riddle sosteniendo la varita. El mago de ojos verdes la recibió algo confundido.

—¿Cómo...?

La sonrisa de Riddle se volvió orgullosa y su mirada desdeñosa.

—A diferencia de este dios incompetente, yo congelé al pelirrojo.

Harry y Poseidón miraron en la dirección que apuntaba Tom y vieron a Fred en una pose extraña, y no era para menos, lo había petrificado en plena carrera.

—Espera... —dijo el dios procesando la información—. ¡¿A quién le dices incompetente?!

—Además, sordo.

Harry ignoró a Poseidón y miró a Tom con una sonrisa algo extraña.

 _"¿Este es Voldemort?"_ —Pensó.

—Gracias, eh... Tom.

El nombrado sonrió de lado.

—Cuando gustes, pequeño.

Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta para irse con paso elegante. Al mago le pareció extraño que lo llamara pequeño cuando él no era más grande.

El dios del mar comenzó a mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Odio que la gente te... Eres mío.

—Deja de hacer berrinches, Poseidón. Soy tu novio, no el de Tom. En serio, debiste ser el dios de los celos.

El dios del mar sonrió e iba a besar a Harry, pero fue tacleado.

—¿Qué...?

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Fred?!

Y ahí se encontraba George mirándolo mal.

—¡Fue el idiota de Riddle! —Se defendió Poseidón.

Entonces George despetrificó a su gemelo y lo abrazó.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó.

—Aunque me gusta ver como le haces daño a Poseidón, debo decir que fue Tom —informó Fred.

—Ya decía yo que me faltaba cabello para una peluca —comento George, sombrío.

Y con eso se retiró.

—...Es un demonio —declaró Poseidón, acariciando su cabello.

—Es muy tierno —dijo Fred—. Tú eres un llorón.

Y juntos volvieron con los demás.

*****

  
—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¡Hermes!!

El dios de los ladrones estaba manchando el piso con el ícor que emanaba de las heridas que Sirius le había ocasionado con mordidas.

Apolo había corrido hasta su hermano para revisarlo.

Remus miró perplejo a un Sirius humano, pero este no parecía arrepentido. Incluso, tenía una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Apolo —dijo Hermes.

El dios con orejas de gato parecía angustiado, y todos estaban algo preocupados, con excepción de los que no podían creer lo que pasaba.

—No lo digas así. Yo voy a curarte.

Y juntos desaparecieron.

—No... puedo... creerlo —dijo Severus, estupefacto.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Nico, incrédulo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Annabeth—. Los subestimé, chicos.

—Y yo —concordó Piper.

Incluso Ares parecía sorprendido, pero algo feliz.

—Ya no le pegues, Lupin —dijo Snape—. Todo fue planeado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fue el plan de padre y de nosotros —anunció Travis.

—Ahora están juntos —dijo Connor.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos. Todos los habían subestimado.

Remus miró a Sirius sin poder creérselo.

—¿Lo... siento? —dijo.

—Está bien —respondió Sirius—. Solo ya no te enojes conmigo.

Remus asintió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que se lo haya tragado todo —dijo Jason.

—Eso mismo pienso yo cuando Afrodita me la...

—¡¡Ares!! - gritaron varios, pero recibió las miradas cómplices de Jason, Hermione y Neville.

—Débiles —dijo.

Luego de eso comenzó a hablar con los tres antes nombrados. Se preguntaban qué estaría pasando con Apolo y Hermes.

—Y bueno... —dijo una voz—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay ícor en el piso? ¿Por fin se murió Zeus?

El rey del Olimpo miró mal a Poseidón que recién había llegado sosteniendo su mano estaba Harry.

—No tenemos tanta suerte, hermano —dijo Hades, lamentándose.

—Hermanos mayores, para qué los quiero —declaró Zeus, casi haciendo un berrinche.

Poseidón y Hades iban a decir algo, pero las carcajadas del primero se escucharon por todas partes interrumpiendo la respuesta. George había tacleado a Tom, quien estaba preparado para atacarlo, incluso había sacado su varita, pero como Harry parecía divertido, solo rodó los ojos y le regaló una mirada mortal al pelirrojo.

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Frank.

Todos asintieron. 


	9. El viaje desde el andén 9¾

Hestia y Deméter acordaron que era hora de comer, después leerían otro capítulo y podrían ir a dormir. Por ello, todos fueron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer entre risas y bullicio. Los únicos que no estaban eran Apolo y Hermes, pero no los esperarían, ¡comerían en su honor!

Dionisio llevó la vid que se transformó en Ginny para que pudiera comer, y durante todo ese tiempo los gemelos se la pasaron molestando, por lo que ella estuvo agradecida de volver a ser una planta.

Las cazadoras se sentaron aparte y reían entre ellas. ¡Vaya a saber uno de qué hablaron! Thalia era la única que faltaba, ya que decidió quedarse con sus primos y su hermano.

Al terminar, volvieron al salón del trono y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos para continuar con la lectura.

Le pasaron el libro a Hefesto para que pusiera algo de atención a lo que pasaba y dejara esos cables por una vez en si inmortal vida. El dios de la metalurgia abrió el libro en el marcador y comenzó a leer.

— **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

En ese momento, Harry miró a Draco y sonrió a medias al verlo luciendo tan culpable.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

—¡¿Se atrevieron a hacerte algo, pequeño?! —exclamó Poseidón tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos. El mago solo rodó los ojos. Ya se estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero aún le costaba.

—Ellos...

—Ellos... ellos, ¿qué? —cuestionó Tom muy serio—. Porque tengo varios hechizos que probar y, para mí, ellos se parecen lo suficiente a los conejillos de indias.

Quienes sabían que él sería Lord Voldemort, se miraron algo preocupados, aunque por el momento decidieron dejarlo pasar, solo porque sus ánimos estaban en defender a Harry.

—Él no necesita tu ayuda —dijo Poseidón—. Ya me tiene a mí que soy su novio.

—¿Así como lo ayudaste consiguiendo su varita? —cuestionó el mago con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Riddle 1. Poseidón 0 —dijo Travis.

—¡¡Cállate, Stoll!! —gritó el dios.

—¡Uy! Pero qué delicado —siguió Connor.

—Es que es pasivo —declaró el dios del Inframundo.

—¡Hades! Por favor, hermano —chilló el dios del mar.

—...Y por esto no quería leer. —Se quejó Hefesto, y continuó leyendo antes de que a su tío se le ocurriera seguir gritando.

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

—¿E-Eso no es bueno? —preguntó Cedric algo confundido.

—No... no lo es —respondió Neville.

Él y otros tantos entendían por qué las cosas no habían estado bien.

**En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

—Oh...

Y entonces los que no lo hacían, lo entendieron.

Harry estaba solo, y que le gritaran daba la falsa ilusión de que estaba acompañado, de que los Dursley sabían que él estaba ahí, pero al ignoranlo por completo, la soledad y el aislamiento tomaban el protagonismo de la historia.

Nico había apretado fuertemente la mano de Percy. El, más que nadie, sabía lo que era ser invisible, no tener apoyo y vivir siendo ignorado. Percy solo acarició su mano.

Poseidón miró a Harry y lo abrazó en señal de que él no lo dejaría y de que nunca volvería a sentirse de ese modo.

Por su parte, Tom Riddle, cada segundo reafirmaba su postura de que no permitiría que otro mago volviera a pasar por eso. Nunca más. Él podría hacer ese cambio cuando estuviera en el poder. Aunque temieran el nombre de Voldemort, él haría lo mejor para toda la comunidad de niños mágicos.

Hestia percibió la esencia de ese pensamiento y sintió como el fuego del hogar se hacía más cálido. Miró al joven mago y lo supo. Para Tom, los magos habían sido su familia, por eso él quería protegerlos de los muggles, y quizás en el camino todo se torció, pero el ideal original era ese. Y la diosa del hogar no dejaría que eso le fuese arrebatado, puesto que para el joven mago no había existido otro hogar.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta.**

—Y yo que pensaba que no sabías leer, hermano —dijo Ron.

—El que no sabe leer eres tú —contestó Harry con una risita.

—¡Ese no es cierto! ¿Verdad, Hermione?

—Eeh...

—Con estos amigos... Mejor me quedo con un hipogrifo —declaró Ron, enfurruñado.

—¿Un... caramelo de limón? —ofreció el director, y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros aceptando.

—No, Ron, los hipogrifos son de Draco. Él los ama ¿o no? —cuestionó Harry mirando al rubio con fingida inocencia.

—Potter...

—Me las pagarás... —comenzó George.

—...tú y tu maldito pollo —finalizó Fred.

—¡Ustedes ni siquiera estaban ahí! —Se quejó el rubio.

—Magia —dijeron ambos, al unísono.

—Que idiotas —murmuró Draco.

—¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! —exclamaron todos los jóvenes que lo conocían y después se pusieron a reír. Incluso Draco soltó algunas risitas. Atenea, Deméter y Hestia sonrieron felices por su pequeño mago.

—Ya cierren la boca —dijo Malfoy.

—Ven y haz que la cierre —desafió Fred. El rubio alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Me estás retando?

—...Lo malpensé —susurró Neville.

—No fuiste el único, hermano, no fuiste el único —dijo Jason, apoyado por Piper, Ares, Afrodita, Hermione y Zeus.

—¡Ew! —exclamó Malfoy, mirándolos mal—. Malditos asquerosos.

—¡Uy! —dijo Chris—. Se me olvidaba que él solo quiere con Potter.

—Eso no es...

—¡Escuché ese rumor! —saltó Cedric mientras reía.

—En primer año corrió para que ayudaran a Harry —comentó Ron con burla.

—Oye, ya basta —pidió Harry, y no por el sonrojo de su nuevo amigo, sino porque Poseidón tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no quería que le quitaran más cabello—. George...

—¡¡Ya dejen a mi bebé o los hechizo!! —gritó, y se hizo el silencio.

**Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

Las miradas cargadas de ternura se dirigieron a Harry quien solo miraba el piso. Estaba muy avergonzado. No le gustaba que leyeran sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes —confesó Hermione mirando a sus amigo—. Yo hacía lo mismo.

—Y yo —concordó Ron.

Y así, todos los que habían ido a Hogwarts, se sumaron... con excepción de los semidioses.

—¿Percy? —llamó Harry.

—Eeh... Nosotros no queríamos ir —declaró el semidiós.

Los magos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados. ¡¿Cómo no querían ir?!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

—Nosotros fuimos a Hogwarts por una misión, así que corríamos el riesgo de no regresar.

Los magos se sintieron mal por eso. Para ellos había sido una nueva vida, pero para los semidioses... otra posibilidad de morir.

—Pero la completaron y salvaron a Harry —comentó Luna sin mirar a nadie en particular. Estaba desenvolviendo un caramelo que le había dado Dumbledore—. A pesar de todo.

—¿Tenían... tenían que protegerme? ¿Esa era la misión? —cuestionó Harry con expresión culpable. Los semidioses implicados se miraron entre sí y asintieron—. Él... P-Pero él... Yo no... Él no tenía que hacerlo...

—Fue su decisión —declaró Percy con sumo dolor, estrujando la mano de Nico. Este solo lo miró preocupado—. Eres nuestro amigo y los semidioses arriesgamos nuestras vidas por la familia y amigos.

—P-P-Pero...

—No te culpes, Harry.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Nico, confundido y preocupado por el dolor en los ojos de Percy.

Al oírlo, los que sabían sobre la muerte de Nico se sintieron mortalmente desconsolados, al menos sus amigos, los magos jóvenes y Dumbledore.

—De nada, Niks. No te preocupes —respondió Percy mirando a su novio como si este fuera a desaparecer. Sostuvo el rostro del contrario entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente—. Ahora todo está bien... Todo estará bien.

—Percy...

—Te amo, Nico.

El hijo de Hades sabía que algo le ocultaban y lo quería averiguar, pero al ver a Percy de ese modo tan vulnerable, lo dejó pasar. Ya habría tiempo más adelante.

—Y yo a ti, Perce.

Harry bajó la mirada.

 _"Nico no debió haber muerto por mí. ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Solo para salvarme?! Primero mis padres... Y todo por matar a Voldemort... ¡Y él está aquí! No valgo todo esto."_ —Pensó.

Percy fue muy bueno con el mago y lo único que recibió a cambio fue perder a su gran amor. Ellos no había querido ir a esa misión, pero lo hicieron. Y después de todo lo que dijeron de ellos, de Rita y de los problemas, luego de que lo ayudaron a pasar esas pruebas... ¡Perdieron a Nico! ¿Había valido la pena?

 _"Nico se sacrificó, Percy lo perdió y yo, la causa de todo, quedé muy feliz con Poseidón."_ —Pensó Harry.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

—Que chico más idiota —comentó Artemisa con molestia.

Le comenzaba a agradar ese chico Harry a causa de las malas experiencias que tuvo en su infancia, y que al parecer, seguía teniendo. Además, el chico salía con el posesivo Poseidón, así que no era una amenaza para sus cazadoras.

Todos le dieron la razón, aunque no se sorprendían. Desde siempre las personas le han temido a lo que no saben, no conocen y no pueden controlar, así que ¿cómo responden a eso? Discriminando.

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

**—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

—Y aquí podemos ver como Harry a desarrollado la capacidad de hablar con los perros —comentó Leo, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Al menos su habilidad no fue aterradora esta vez —murmuró Neville.

—Concuerdo —dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Snape—. Qué. La mayoría de ustedes no estaba allí.

—¿Alguien me explica? —pidieron Atenea, Annabeth y Malcolm a la vez.

—Fue en nuestro segundo año —comenzó Hermione—. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a quedar petrificados...

Ante eso, Tom puso especial atención.

—...y cada vez eran más, así que al profesor de DCAO se le ocurrió hacer un club de duelo —siguió —. Cabe decir que...

—El profesor Snape barrió el piso con el incompetente de Lockhart —informó Malfoy orgulloso. Snape le restó importancia a lo que los demás rieron. Típico de él.

—Como decía... -—prosiguió Hermione— a Harry le tocó tener un duelo con Malfoy.

—Ganó mi ahijado, por supuesto —dijo Sirius con total confianza.

—No. —declaró Snape—. Y si alguien hubiera ganado, sería mi ahijado.

—No empiecen ustedes dos —pidió Remus con fastidio.

—No lo haré —dijo Sirius pellizcándole la mejilla.

Ares se giró para mirar a Jason como si fuera la chica del exorcista.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que interrumpieran —dijo Hermione— ambos se lanzaron hechizos, pero Malfoy convocó una serpiente con uno. El profesor Lockhart, en lugar de acabar con ella, la convirtió en una cobra que intentó atacar a uno de los alumnos.

—...Y Harry comenzó a hablarle —siguió Ron—, pero parecía que la estaba incitando en lugar de detenerla. Nadie entendía porque estaba hablado pársel, y para empeorarlo, un mensaje había aparecido en las paredes escrito con sangre.

—Decía: "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed" —finalizó Dumbledore.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tom consternado, al mismo tiempo en que la mayoría comentaba lo horrible que era la situación—. P-Pero eso...

—Este no es el momento, Tom —dijo Harry.

Riddle entendió que el mago más pequeño sabía que él era Voldemort, pero como no había dicho nada ni parecía asustado, decidió dejarlo por el momento. Ya habría tiempo para charlar con él.

—Así que... hablas pársel —dijo.

—Lo hago.

Riddle sonrió ampliamente. Los demás solo observaban la interacción.

—Es maravilloso. Me sorprendes cada vez más —admitió el Slytherin.

Harry sonrió.

—Riddle 2. Poseidón 0 —dijo Travis.

—¡¡Que te calles!! —exclamó Poseidón.

Siguieron leyendo y quisieron matar a Vernon por sus estúpidas bromas.

Luego, Piper le contó a los Weasley que Nico los había visto cruzando la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, a lo que recibieron un golpe por parte de Hermione y otro de Dumbledore.

—Sean más discretos —dijeron ambos.

Los pelirrojos, en su defensa, dijeron que eso debían conversarlo con su madre. Hermione y el director guardaron silencio. Molly era toda una leona cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

Más adelante, sintieron ternura con el entusiasmo de Harry, pero sabían que no era solo atracción por lo desconocido, sino por la posibilidad de escapar de la vida tan asquerosa que, hasta ese momento, había llevado, y la posibilidad de una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo... una nueva familia... Por primera vez, ya no sería el fenómeno.

Después, las amenazas de muerte volvieron a aparecer cuando los Dursley abandonaron a Harry en la estación, donde cualquier delincuente o pervertido podría haber puesto sus manos sobre el niño de once años.

**—...lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

—¡¡Nosotros!! —gritaron los tres hermanos.

—¡Salimos antes que tú, Granger! —Se burló George. Hermione solo rodó los ojos.

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

**—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

—Bueno... Molly no es la discreta —comentó Albus.

—Pues vaya a decírselo —dijo Fred.

—Le encantará —agregó George.

—Eh... No, yo creo que... Quiero decir... No creo que sea necesario —respondió el director, aclarando su garganta.

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

Los presentes miraron a Percy y al mago.

—¿Percy? —dijeron los semidioses.

—No —respondió Ron—. Nuestro hermano Percy Weasley.

—Oh...

—Jackson llegó en cuarto año —informó Malfoy que ya se sentía más cómodo conversando con todos.

—Con alumnos de solo catorce años siendo mayor de edad —agregó Fred.

—Y casi se bate a duelo con Snape —dijo Ron—. Eeh... Digo... el profesor Snape. —Se corrigió al sentir la mirada del jefe de la casa Slytherin.

—Al igual que Jason —recordó Percy.

—Luego nos quitó más puntos de los que ha quitado en todo su tiempo como profesor. Estoy seguro —refunfuñó Jason con aire competitivo.

—Al menos Percy no destruyó nada —dijo Grover riendo.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el nombrado.

Los demás solo desearían haber estado allí para presenciar eso. ¡Hubiera sido épico!

Luego de eso, siguieron leyendo sin contratiempos.

No había pasado nada interesante.

Llegaron al incidente con Malfoy, pero nadie le dijo nada al ver que el chico estaba cambiando, abrazando al verdadero yo que tanto había ocultado.

Después, leyeron sobre Hermione con su actitud tan molesta y exasperante. También, se sintieron mal por la vergüenza que Ron sentía al ser pobre ya sus intentos por ocultarlo, pero este no le dio importancia al haberlo superado.

En cuanto a Tom... Él estaba cada vez más intrigado por Harry, y se preguntaba por qué no había quedado en Slytherin.

En eso, llegaron Hermes y Apolo tomados de la mano.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —preguntó el rubio. Se notaba que estaba feliz porque sus orejas de gato se movían con entusiasmo.

—De la comida y todo un capítulo —dijo Afrodita—. Aunque parece que ustedes ya comieron —susurró.

—¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? —preguntó Hestia, cortando cualquier respuesta de Hermes.

—Estábamos hablando —dijo Apolo con rapidez.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —cuestionó Ares, muy sugerente. Apolo sonrió.

—...Solo hablando.

—¿Debo creerte, solecito?

—Ya dejarlo, Ares —dijo Hermes.

—¡Tú no te metas, cabrón! —exclamó el dios de la guerra sacando su lanza y apuntándo a Hermes con ella.

Antes de que el dios de los mensajeros pudiera responder la amenaza, Apolo lo arrastró a su trono ante la mirada interesada de todos.

Ares solo pudo codear a Jason con quien comenzó a susurrar, haciéndolos parecer viejas chismosas.

—¿...Por qué se sientan? Se acabó el capítulo, así que los niños irán a dormir —dijo Hestia.

Todos salieron del lugar.

—Volvamos a mi templo —dijo Hermes besando a Apolo cuando quedaron solos en el salón del trono.

—Tus hijos están ahí, hermano.

—Ellos pued...

—¡Hermes, aleja tus sucias pezuñas de Apolo! —gritó Ares llegando al lugar—. Aún no te perdono.

Hermes quiso llorar. ¿Cómo podría enredarse con su hermano cuando su otro hermano no lo dejaba de molestar?

 _"La vida es tan cruel..."_ —Pensó.


	10. Noche

Todos fueron a los templos.

Los recién llegados se quedaron con Hestia junto a Draco, Hermione y Ron, con excepción de los gemelos Weasley que se fueron con Hermes y los hijos de este.

Templo de Poseidón  
Nico se acostó junto a Percy con este último abrazándolo por la espalda. El hijo de Hades quería hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba, pero temía lo que podría pasar una vez que tuviera sus respuestas. ¿Por qué Percy se comportaba así cada vez que mencionaban la misión a Hogwarts?

—¿Percy? —susurró.

—¿Qué pasa, Niks? —preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

El hijo de Poseidón quería atesorar cada momento junto a su novio... ahora que podía.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando. Lo sé. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Percy sabía que lo había atrapado, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había muerto en esa misión? No. No era justo para nadie y lo haría preocuparse por cosas innecesarias. Si bien, Nico merecía saberlo, pero Percy creía que no era tiempo... Él no se sentía listo para volver a enfrentar esa situación.

 _"No ahora que te tengo."_ —Pensó.

Percy guardó silencio, lo que provocó que Nico se girara, para quedar frente a frente en esa cama. Percy no lo miraba directamente y no se había movido un centímetro desde que Nico habló por primera vez.

—Creo que...

—No me mientas —interrumpió Nico—. Sé que ocultas algo y que tiene relación conmigo. No soy estúpido, así que no me tomes por uno.

—Yo sé que no eres estúpido, Nico, pero...

—Pero nada. Percy, estoy junto a ti. Somos novios y... No sabes cuánto me costó decir esa palabra —susurró lo último con una pequeña sonrisa—. Te he visto, veo tu comportamiento, tus miradas tristes cuando hablan del pasado, la reacción de Harry...

—Niks...

—¿Qué sucede o qué sucedió? —cuestionó posando una mano en la barbilla de Percy, ya que este esquivaba su mirada—. Puedes decírmelo.

—H-Hay algo que me me preocupa, pero... pero no puedo decírtelo —Nico se lo quedó mirando—, puede afectar al tiempo.

—No me salgas con eso, Jackson.

Las palabras exigentes de Nico hicieron que Percy quisiera llorar por la frustración y dolor que sentía.

—No... no me hagas esto. Por favor, yo... No es tiempo. N-No puedo...

Nico escuchó las palabras temblorosas y sintió el dolor que estas ocultaban; vio el miedo escondido en esos ojos y se asustó por aquello que Percy no le estaba contando.

—Si no me dices qué sucede... ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con preocupación.

—...Solo abrázame, Nico, solo abrázame.

 _"Y nunca te vayas de mi lado... no otra vez..."_ —Pensó.

El hijo de Hades dejó el tema al notar que Percy no estaba bien y que no fingía para evadirlo, así que se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente y besarle.

El hijo de Poseidón siempre había estado ahí para él...

_"Ahora es mi turno de velar por ti. No voy a dejarte."_

Al estar entre los brazos de Nico, Percy podía sentir algo de paz, pero sabía que esa no duraría para siempre, no si las cosas no cambiaban, no si al volver a su tiempo... Nico seguía en las sombras.

—Te amo —susurró Percy, apretando su agarre en Nico—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé... Te amo.

El hijo de Hades estaba cada vez más preocupado, pero Percy necesitaba tiempo y él se lo daría, sin embargo no desistiría hasta saber qué era aquello que lo traía en ese estado.

 _"Haría lo que fuera por ti, Percy, lo que fuera. Yo solucionaré esto."_ —Pensó.

—Yo también te amo. 

En otra parte del templo de Poseidón  
Harry estaba durmiendo cómodamente. Se sentía cálido y sereno. La cama parecía tan mullida... Estaba a completo gusto.

Hasta sintió algo extraño. ¿Por qué la cama lo aplastaba?

El mago estaba medio dormido, por lo que sentía que le era difícil respirar por un peso sobre él. Obligado salió de su sueño y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué...?

Vio un brazo rodeándolo por la cintura. Se giró para ver de quién era y bueno...

—¿Poseidón?

El dios se veía tan cómodo como Harry unos minutos atrás. ¡Incluso estaba sonriendo!

—¡Poseidón!

Con el grito, el dios del mar despertó. Harry se sintió mal por interrumpir esa paz, pero ¿cómo diablos había llegado ahí?

—¿Harry, qué...? Hola.

—Nada de 'hola'. ¿Me sacaste de mi cama? —cuestionó mirándolo finamente, pero no lo veía bien—. ¿Y mis anteojos?

El dios del mar se los pasó para que dejara de forzar su vista... Luego recordó que había sido atrapado.

—...Sí. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó algo nervioso por la respuesta. No quería perderlo por una estupidez cuando ya lo tenía y cuando había un montón de imbéciles que lo deseaban.

—No soy tan gruñón, pero...

—Me lanzaste a George muchas veces. Tienes suerte de que sea un dios o ya no tendría un cabello tan hermoso —dijo, revolviéndolo.

—...debiste preguntarme primero.

—Sí... No lo pensé —respondió el dios—. Para la próxima lo haré.

—Más te vale —advirtió. Poseidón asintió rápidamente. Harry pensó en todo lo que había pasado y el sentimiento de pérdida que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el dios no lo conocía, así que, sonrojado, pidió—: ¿Abrázame?

Poseidón lo abrazó por la espalda dejando un beso en el brazo del mago, luego cerró los ojos y susurró:

—Te quiero. 

Templo de Hermes  
—Te dije que no —susurró Apolo, intentando escapar del agarre de su hermano.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Nuestros hijos están ahí! No podemos...

Hermes miró al hermano que tenía a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Seremos silenciosos —dijo, y lo miró con su mejor expresión de cachorrito—. Lo prometo.

—No estoy seguro de esto...

—Por favor —pidió el dios de los ladrones besando el cuello de Apolo que aún no estaba muy convencido. Sin embargo, el rubio también odió cuando fueron interrumpidos, así que accedió.

Hermes besó a Apolo y, sin querer perder tiempo, le quitó la camiseta y desprendió la propia. El rubio llevó sus manos a los pantalones del contrario, y aunque podrían desaparecerla con facilidad, tomarse un tiempo para desnudar al otro era más divertido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio quitando su mano de los pantalones de Hermes.

—No creo que...

Pero Apolo se separó con labios hinchados y el cabello despeinado. Hermes se obligó a dejar de tocarlo. ¡Pero era un dios!

 _"¡¡El_ _control_ _de_ _impulsos_ _no es mi fuerte, maldita sea!!"_ —Pensó.

—No otra vez... —Se lamentó—. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ambos dioses quedaron sorprendidos.

Varias personas cayeron al piso del templo. Algunos estaban entre asustados y nerviosos; otros furiosos... Todos siendo observados por los hijos de Hermes, los gemelos y Leo.

—¿...Ares? —llamó Apolo, bajándose del regazo de Hermes. Este se quejó.

—Hola, Cabeza de Sol —dijo, mientras miraba como Jason, Hermione y Neville se levantaban.

—¿Qué estaban...?

Pero se calló am ver que el dios de la guerra tenía una expresión que daba pavor y una mirada que ahuyentaba.

—¡Si serás maldito, Diggory! —gritó, y sacó su lanza cuando vio que el mago comenzaba a correr—. ¡Ven aquí! ¡¡Todo es tu culpa, cabrón, hijo de puta!!

Hermione, Neville y Jason miraron a los dioses en la cama y con molestia siguieron a Ares.

—¡Ja, ja, ja. Te atrapé! —Se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Pobre chico... —dijo Hermes, fingiendo preocupación. Apolo le dio la razón—. Ahora que eso se resolvió, nosotros podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¡¡No, señor Ares, no!!

—¡Perderá la cabeza!

—¡Cállate, Fred!

Los presentes en el templo, se habían unido a la persecución.

—No. Ya no —dijo Apolo, escuchando los gritos lejanos—. Te dije que era una pésima idea.

Hermes se cruzó de brazos molesto y miró a lo lejos.

—¡¡Haz que sufra!! —gritó

—¡¡Lo haré!! —respondió Ares.

Templo de Hestia  
—¡¡Aaaah!!

Draco había despertado sobresaltado.

—Ho-Hola... —dijo Zeus—. ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Este no es mi templo y tú no eres Hera...

Draco lo golpeó con su varita.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

Zeus comenzó a quejarse, pero giró y el color se fue de su rostro.

Hestia, Deméter y Atenea estaban ahí mirando con los brazos cruzados y expresiones poco amigables.

—Como testamento... No quiero que nadie se siente en mi trono.

Y dejó todo en manos de las Moiras. Sus hijas lo iban a hacer sufrir, de eso estaba seguro.


	11. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Todos estaban, otra vez, en el salón del trono después de comer en armonía. Algunos no se encontraban: Zeus y Cedric. Cuando algunos preguntaron dónde estaban (más por Cedric), las tres diosas y Ares se miraron con complicidad y dijeron que estaban en el templo de Apolo.

Hermes parecía fastidiado y miraba con verdadera molesta a algunos semidioses, magos y al dios de la guerra. Apolo, a su lado, solo reía con las payasadas de los hijos de su hermano.

Por su parte, tres diosas comentaban sobre el excelente resultado de la misión contra el rey de los dioses. Ante ese tema, Artemisa se metió en la conversación con sus cazadoras, puesto que el dios había sido irrespetuoso e idiota, como siempre.

Otros semidioses y magos se limitaban a comer y contar anécdotas divertidas. Contra todo pronóstico, Dionisio y Hefesto estaban conversando entre sí. El primero no bebía nada y el segundo no estaba con ningún cable.

Ares conversaba con Neville, Hermione y Jason sobre el próximo plan de ataque. Cerca de ellos, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Frank, Reyna, Rachel, Piper, Thalia, Clarisse, los gemelos, Harry, Draco y Ron los escuchaban en silencio sorprendiéndose por las estupideces que decían e incrédulos ante los planes del dios de la guerra. ¡¿Quería encerrar a sus hermanos que también eran dioses?! ¡Buena suerte con ello!

Poseidón estaba junto a Tom mirando de modo receloso a Draco, que estaba, según ellos, demasiado cerca de Harry, lo que no era conveniente.

—Lo está tocando —decía Tom mientras el dios del mar asentía—. Esto no me gusta.

—Imbécil, ¿tú crees que a mí sí?

—Al final me va a preferir a mí —dijo el mago.

—Es mi símbolo, mi tridente el que cuelga de su cuello —respondió el dios. Tom lo miró—. Pasó la noche junto a mí.

—No deberías acostumbrarte —aconsejó el mago y se fue, dejando a Poseidón muy cabreado.

—Te lo va a quitar. —Se escuchó una voz cerca de él.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Black.

—Cuando quieras, Possy —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. El dios del mar lo miró iracundo.

—Ya déjalo, Sirius —pidió Remus a su lado— ...Después el pasivo nos asesina.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, ambos magos salieron corriendo.

—Siempre han sido unos idiotas. Solo ignóralos —dijo Severus, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

 _"Es casi tan espeluznante como Hades."_ —Pensó Poseidón.

 _"Nadie es tan genial como yo, hermano."_ —respondió el dios en su mente.

_"Sal de mi cabeza, Hades."_

_"Entonces deja de pensar en mí."_

_"Idiota."_

Luego de todo eso y por orden de las Parcas, no esperaron a nadie y siguieron leyendo.

Frank tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

— **El sombrero seleccionador.**

Harry se puso algo nervioso, planteándose la decisión que había tomado años atrás. ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Le parecía que lo habían condicionado para no quedarse con las serpientes… No sabía qué pensar.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

Varios asintieron recordando los castigos que la bruja había impuesto. Dumbledore comió un caramelo conforme con su nivel de disciplina.

—A nosotros siempre nos castiga. —Se quejó Fred y George le dio la razón.

—A nosotros siempre nos castigaba —declaró Sirius lamentándose. Remus le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Porque eras un idiota, Black. —Se metió Severus. El animago lo miró mal—. Lo siento. Me retracto. Sigues siendo un idiota y también lo serás en un futuro.

—¿De qué se quejan todos ustedes? —inquirió Draco. Todos lo miraron—. ¿Siquiera imaginan los castigos del profesor Snape cuando no cumplíamos con las exigencias de la casa?

Los que conocían al profesor tragaron saliva casi ruidosamente. Él no era muy piadoso en cuanto a castigos se trataba y siempre lo dejaba notar, pero nunca habían pensado cuánto más le exigía a su casa.

—¿Sin resentimientos? —pidió Percy. El profesor solo asintió.

—¿De qué me perdí? —inquirió Sirius frotándose las manos como cuando Leo encontraba una nueva técnica para fastidiar.

El profesor lo miró airado. Ese animago buscaba cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarlo y molestarlo.

 _"¿Cuándo madurará?"_ —Pensó.

—Bueno… —comenzó el hijo de Poseidón algo dudoso, puesto que era testigo de cómo era el padrino de Harry y, en cierto modo, ahora que no había resentimiento por ninguna de las dos partes, así que no era buena idea irse de bocas y soltar algo que implicaría una futura burla.

—No es algo que necesiten saber —declaró Jason, sacando a su bro de la miseria—, aunque alguien en un capítulo dijo lo que había pasado... creo.

—Es cierto. No es necesario entrar en detalles —finalizó Hermione, y golpeó a Ron cuando escuchó que le susurraba cosas al animago—. Que no habrá detalles, Ronald.

—Ya... ya entendí. Deja de golpearme.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. El pelirrojo tenía una mueca y el ceño fruncido.

**—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

—¿Qué enseña? —cuestionó Tom.

—Transformaciones —respondió Luna—, y es la jefa de Gryffindor.

—Y no crean que por eso es más piadosa con su casa. Sigue con la misma exigencia —dijo Hermione.

—El profesor Snape nos exige aún más que a los demás —refunfuñó Malfoy.

—No seas tan llorón, Draco —regañó Severus. El rubio hizo un puchero.

—Eres malvado, padrino.

—Deméter te va a transformar en cereal —comentó Luna sin mirarlo. El Slytherin miró a la diosa que estaba observándolo cual halcón.

—...Y yo me lo voy a comer —dijo Albus con diversión.

—Cuidado, te va a comer —comentó Travis alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Apenas tenga la oportunidad —siguió Connor. Los demás reían por la expresión sombría y molesta de Snape.

—Ustedes ni se atrevan a decir algo —espetó el profesor de pociones a los gemelos Weasley— o cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts los encerraré en el calabozo.

Algunos semidioses se miraron entre sí porque... ¿un colegio que posee calabozo? Eso era tan improbable y extraño como un yate con prisiones.

**—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

—Eso es bastante bueno. Hacen su propia familia en el colegio y se protegen entre ellos —dijo Hestia orgullosa y conmovida.

—Aunque hay quienes no la pasan tan bien cuando su propia casa le da la espalda —murmuró Harry. No dijeron nada, pero quienes estuvieron con él sabían de lo que hablaba. En cuarto año todos parecían odiarlo y en segundo, todos le temían—, pero siempre hay quienes no te abandonan y te apoyan en todo.

Percy, Piper, Jason y Leo le sonrieron. Nico aún no lo vivía. Tom y Poseidón parecían curiosos, y Draco hizo una mueca recordando las cosas que había hecho y dicho en su momento.

 _"Soy un asco. ¿Por qué me hablan como si nada hubiera pasado?"_ —Pensó abatido.

 _"No lo eres."_ —dijo una voz en su mente.

Malfoy parecía consternado y miró hacia todos lados confundido. ¡¿Se estaba volviendo loco?! Entonces vio la amable y cariñosa sonrisa de la diosa del hogar.

 _"Y nunca es tarde para remediar el daño."_ —agregó ella, mirándolo.

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor,**

—¡La mejor casa! —gritaron todos los que pertenecían a ella, con excepción de Hermione que los miraba como si algo se les hubiera zafado.

—Sigan soñando, leoncitos —dijo Severus—. Slytherin es mucho mejor, por lejos.

—Tenemos más dinero —siguió Draco.

—Y somos mucho más guapos —finalizó Tom, alzando una ceja retadoramente.

Los demás se los quedaron viendo entre divertidos y molestos.

—Eso es cierto —dijo alguien.

Y todos se quedaron viendo al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

—...Pero si recién gritaste que Gryffindor era mucho mejor, Jackson —recriminó Sirius.

—Sí, pero con lo que dijo Tom me di cuenta de mi error. Los Slytherin son mucho más guapos.

—Habla por ti. Yo soy una belleza —dijo Leo arreglando su cabello. Los demás rieron—. Dnvidiosos.

—¡¡Hijo!! —regañó Poseidón—. ¡No digas eso de este igualado!

—¡Pero si es cierto, papá!

—Hijo… ¡Tú eres hermoso, por el puto de Zeus! ¡¡Eres mi hijo, maldición!! ¡Y no eres de Slytherin!

—...Pero dejen que explique.

—¡Deshonor! —gritó Fred.

—¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia! —siguió George.

—¡¡Hey!! —gritó, prácticamente, toda la sala.

Ares le lanzó un cuchillo haciendo que el pelirrojo gritara, por lo que el dios se ganó una mirada furiosa de Fred.

—¡Deshonrado tú! —continuó Sirius.

—Si dejaran que explicara… —comentó Percy.

—¡Deshonorada tu vaca! —Y así fue como a Ron le cayó el zapato de Chris en la cabeza—. P-Pero... ¡¿Qué...?!

—¡¡La vaca es mi animal sagrado, mortal! —gritó Hera fuera de sus cabales, como siempre.

—¡Quítenme a esta loca, por favor! ¡¡Ayuda!! —gritaba Ron después de que la diosa del matrimonio bajara de su trono y comenzara a golpearlo con el zapato de Chris, quien estaba cada vez más sorprendido de que le quitaran su calzado sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Deshonor, Rodriguez! —exclamó Hermes, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda de Apolo.

—¡Aaah!

Entonces, Poseidón y Hades tomaron a su hermana y la amarraron a su trono, con la amenaza de que si no se calmaba, Hestia, Deméter y Atenea se encargarían de ella como lo habían hecho de Zeus.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo. Este solo asintió algo desorientado.

—...Y todo esto pasó porque no me dejaron decir que si apoyé a Tom fue porque Nico estuvo en Slytherin, aunque después lo cambiaron a Gryffindor, pero igual —acabó contento y abrazó a su novio, quien solo rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Percy nunca cambiaría.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se dispusieron a mirarlo y a mirar como abrazaba a Nico con sumo cariño.

—Puta que son lindos… —Todos miraron a Ares—. Digan algo y los atacaré armado con una motosierra.

**Hufflepuff,**

—Cedric es de esa casa —informó Harry.

—¿Por qué habían dicho que no se encontraba? —preguntó Hazel.

—Él… él tuvo una mala noche —dijo Ares.

—Y por extrañas, y totalmente merecidas circunstancias… —siguió Jason.

—...tuvo un accidente —finalizó Hermione con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Eso dejó a las cazadoras y a Artemisa pensando en unirla a la caza, y a Reyna planeando llevarla con su hermana y hacerla una amazona.

**Ravenclaw**

—Mi casa —dijo Luna alzando las manos felizmente.

Los demás solo sonrieron. Eso es lo que la bruja siempre ocasionaba. Sin duda era sumamente especial.

—Y la nuestra —dijeron Piper y Leo con una gran sonrisa.

**y Slytherin.**

—No es necesario agregar nada. Se discutió y ya sabemos quién ganó —dijo Draco con la superioridad que había sido característica de él.

—Gracias, Percy Jackson —agradeció Tom, haciendo que todos los Gryffindor miraran al semidiós con el ceño fruncido. Si las miradas mataran, ya no habría héroe del Olimpo.

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.**

—Snape quita puntos por todo, en especial a Gryffindor —acusó Harry—, con énfasis en el año en que esté yo.

—Pero ni así pueden ganar la copa de las casas —rio George.

—Eso es solo porque Dumbledore les da puntos hasta por respirar. —Se quejó Severus mirando al director que encontró mucho más interesante la tela de su traje—. ¡50 puntos de Gryffindor!

—¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! —exclamó el anciano.

—¿Lo ven? —acusó Severus.

—Eso es porque somos más geniales —dijo Fred.

—Esa batalla ya se libró —recordó Tom son una sonrisa burlona— y perdieron.

**Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville,**

El Neville de la sala se puso rojo.

**que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

El pelirrojo miró mal a Hermione y esta solo rio.

**Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—¡Vamos! Tu cabello es hermoso así como es —dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

Harry le besó la mejilla y el dios del mar le sacó la lengua a Tom que solo rodó los ojos.

 _"¿Dios milenario con infinita sabiduría? Sí cómo no."_ —Pensó el Slytherin.

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

Todos rieron por la broma que Fred le había hecho a Ron al decirle que la selección dolía, solo después de decirles cómo era la verdadera selección. Algunos regañaron al pelirrojo por ser malvado, pero estaban conteniendo la risa, así que no contaba.

Cuando aparecieron los fantasmas, Hades miró a Nico y Nico miró a Percy en busca de respuestas. El último solo sonrió.

Al hablar del fraile, Hestia sonrió diciendo:

—Ya me agradan estos Hufflepuff.

Los que conocían la casa sonrieron. Ella era una perfecta representación de los ideales de esa casa.

—Deberían haber más como ellos —agregó.

**—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

Quienes no conocían el castillo, alucinaron con su descripción. Annabeth se puso pedir más detalles y medidas exactas. Ella iría a esa escuela costara lo que costara. ¡Cualquier arquitecto amaría ir a ese lugar!

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió.**

**Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

—Insisto —dijo Clarisse—, si no hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Prissy, esto me parecería extraño.

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**   
**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

En ese momento, Drew fue sacada del Olimpo por un comentario estúpido sobre juzgar en base a la apariencia de las personas.

Las Parcas se la llevaron con un mensaje:

"No sabemos por qué la trajimos. No aporta a nada. Es mejor dejar de hablar con gente como ella. No tiene remedio."

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**   
**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**   
**Puedes tener bombines negros,**   
**sombreros altos y elegantes.**   
**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**   
**y puedo superar a todos.**

—Que egocéntrico.

—¿Y eres tú el que lo dice, Leo? —inquirió Jason incrédulo.

—¿Quién más? Yo te estaba hablando, ¿no? ¡Por los dioses, estás escuchando voces! —exclamó Leo.

Los demás solo rodaron los ojos. Típico de Leo.

—Tu hijo es extraño, Hefafio —comentó Dionisio. El dios de la metalurgia se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo? Parece de Hermes —dijo el dios del vino.

—¡¿Cierto?! —exclamó el dios de los ladrones con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero un hijo de Hermes no podría haber construido algo como el Argo II —dijo Frank.

Los Stoll y Chris lo miraron.

—¿Nos estás retando? —dijeron.

—¿Qué? No. Solo dije lo obvio. Si ustedes hubieran podido, entonces lo hubieran hecho.

—Con que con esas nos vamos, ¿eh, Zhang? —dijo Chris, y comenzó a hablar con sus hermanos.

—Yo me las busqué, ¿no? —murmuró el hijo de Marte con pesadumbre.

Hazel asintió dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias por defender mi honor —bromeó Leo.

—Cállate.

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**   
**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**   
**Así que pruébame y te diré**   
**dónde debes estar.**   
**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**   
**donde habitan los valientes.**   
**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**   
**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

—Bueno... Muchos se caen con la caballerosidad —dijo Hermione.

—Es cierto. Parecen un montón de trogloditas, según la profesora McGonagall —comentó Luna.

—¡No lo somos! —exclamó Sirius.

—Sí. Ya sabemos que no eres un caballero —dijo Severus.

—Me refería a un troglodita. —El jefe de Slytherin abrió muchos los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Cállate, imbécil, o te quitaré lo chistoso a golpes!

—Pero que caballeroso... Black.

Y Sirius lo supo, el condenado Slytherin lo había atrapado.

—Ya déjalo. Te ganó esta —dijo Remus al ver que su amigo iba a continuar.

—¡Nadie le gana a Sirius Black! —exclamó el animago con molestia.

Snape se rio.

—¿Sabes algún día morirás? Puede que no falte mucho para que una loca te asesine y se ponga a cantar: "yo maté a Sirius Black", y si no es así, el tiempo ganará la batalla e igual perderás.

Los demás se lo quedaron viendo, pero no dijeron nada.

—...Te detesto —dijo Sirius.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**   
**donde son justos y leales.**   
**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**   
**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

—¿Lo ven? Me encantan esos Hufflepuff. Los bendeciré —dijo Hestia con una gran sonrisa.

Era la primera que realmente se preocupaba por esa casa, los demás se limitaban a menospreciarla.

Y siempre había sido así. Siempre estaban esos prejuicios:

Gryffindor era todo problemas, imprudencia y querer tener el protagonismo.

Ravenclaw era el equivalente a los insoportables cerebritos que se la pasaban estudiando.

Hufflepuff solo eran extras.

Slytherin era la cuna de magos oscuros y todos los que pertenecían a esa casa eran malvados.

¿Pero cuánto de eso era cierto? Nadie lo sabía, pero lo respetaban y sostenían como si de la verdad se tratara.

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**   
**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**   
**porque los de inteligencia y erudición**   
**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

Fue el turno de los Ravenclaw de mostrase orgullosos por su casa. Unas excelentes personas.

**O tal vez en Slytherin**   
**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**   
**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**   
**para lograr sus fines.**

Las miradas espeluznantes tomaron posesión de las expresiones de todos los pertenecientes a esa casa. Luego sonrieron de lado algo divertidos por las miradas asustadas de algunos.

 _"Nunca van a aprender. Los engaña una mirada."_ —Pensó Malfoy e hizo una mueca, puesto que él había ayudado a crear esa imagen.

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**   
**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**   
**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**   
**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

Mientras pasaban las selecciones, los de las casas aplaudían como si el Olimpo fuera Hogwarts. Los demás sólo sonreían por los vítores, y Hestia parecía radiante al ver su fuego al rojo vivo.

**—¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

—¿Existían otros Harry Potter? —preguntó Leo.

—No —respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Entonces por qué las preguntas?

Solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros y un caramelo de limón.

—Solo estaban sorprendidos —dijo Hazel.

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

**—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

—Gryffindor. ¿Qué les había dicho? —declaró Sirius—. Fin de la historia.

—Eeh... No, en realidad, no... —balbuceó Harry.

**Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

—¡¡Harry Potter!!

El mago casi se cayó de su puesto al oír el grito de Draco y Tom. Estos parecían sumamente molestos, y no tanto con el mago, ya que lo habían condicionado a pensar aquello, pero... no tenían a quien regañar.

**—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

—Si serás imbécil... —comentó Draco, masajeando su sien.

—Lo siento... —dijo Harry.

—Solo cállate.

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

—¡O sea que realmente debías ir a Slytherin! —exclamó Tom.

Harry negó.

—Dumble... eeh... el profesor Dumbledore dijo que no, que mis decisiones me hacían quién era. Además, saqué la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador, y según se dice, solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede sacarla.

—¡No escuches a ese viejo traga caramelos! —regañó Tom—. Los demás te condicionaron para que no fueras a Slytherin.

—P-Pero...

—Pero nada. Hablas pársel, ¿no? —Harry asintió quedo. Aunque Tom no sabía que la habilidad de Harry no era heredada—. Idiotas. Si se llegó a limitar, fue por ustedes, panda de imbéciles.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Solo lo dices porque eres de Slytherin —acusó Ron.

—No. Solo es la verdad ¿o conocías a algún Slytherin, personalmente, para catalogar a toda la casa de ese modo? —cuestionó—. ¡Harry es de Slytherin!

—No era necesario conocer a uno de modo personal. Todos conocemos a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Todos eran serpientes ¿o no has oído hablar de él?

—Ron, estás generali...

—No, Harry —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Es la verdad.

Tom no dijo nada. Él había causado todo eso. Al fin y al cabo, él parecía haberle dado esa reputación a la casa... o puede que ya la poseyera, pero él solo la intensificó.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi ahijado! ¡¡Sacó la espada de Godric!

—No es el momento, Sirius —dijo Remus, calmándolo.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin,**

La mirada mortal de los tres Slytherin se sintió en todos lados.

—Ya basta con los prejuicios hacia la casa de las serpientes. Puede que yo me haya enfrentado a varios, pero aún recuerdo cómo fueron todos ustedes con Nico cuando quedó en Slytherin... no fueron agradables. —recriminó Percy con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No deberían haber sido mejores por ser de Gryffindor? ¿No deberían haber mostrado más amabilidad por no ser de Slytherin? Digo, ¿no es eso lo que piensan?

Nadie dijo nada. Hestia sonrió.

Siguieron leyendo en silencio, hasta el capítulo acabó con comentarios como:

—¡Que himno más raro!

Y más aún cuando los magos comenzaron a cantar replicando lo que estaba escrito en el libro, siendo dirigidos por Dumbledore.

—¡Ese castillo es asombroso! ¡¡Debemos ir!!

Y con:

—Ojalá la comida apareciera así...

Si bien, muchos estaban pensando en lo que habían escuchado y aprendido, pero no podían detenerse en la lectura... aunque Percy solo deseaba parar todo para quedarse ahí por siempre. En ese tiempo tenía al hijo de Hades a su lado...

 _"Con Nico todo es perfecto."_ —Pensó.

Llegó el siguiente capítulo y Grover comenzó a leer.

— **El profesor de pociones.**


	12. El profesor de pociones

Luego de que Grover leyera el título del capítulo, las miradas de los magos y de quienes lo conocían, se dirigieron hacia el profesor Snape. Este solo se limitó a arreglar su túnica negra, para después cruzarse de brazos.

—Sí. Soy yo —dijo, alzando una ceja—. ¿Algún problema?

Nadie respondió. Lo que no sabían, era que estaba algo, solo algo nervioso por las reacciones que se desencadenarían en cierto dios, ciertos magos y ciertos semidioses cuando leyeran cómo trato a Harry cuando lo conoció. Él tenía sus motivos, infantiles motivos si se lo pensaba, y no lo justificaba.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que esto será divertido —comentó Ron frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—Cierra la boca, Weasley. Y si te refieres a que será divertido leer sobre tu incompetencia para hacer una simple poción, entonces sí, será muy divertido.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—El estafador resultó estafado —comentó Leo riendo.

—No, ese es Chris —declaró Travis. Los demás se pusieron a reír.

—Dejen a mi zapato y a mí en paz o... o ¡los golpearé con él —amenazó alzándolo, a lo que los demás adoptaron poses evasivas, solo por si acaso.

—Eso pasa porque es novio de Clarisse —susurró Hermes. Ares soltó una carcajada.

—Lean o los atravieso con mi lanza —dijo la hija del dios de la guerra.

Y en ese preciso momento, apareció el rey del Olimpo algo vendado. Nadie le dijo nada por estar aguantando la risa, ¡era tan hilarante! Zeus en silencio fue a su trono, aunque sus quejidos se seguían escuchando. Las diosas solo sonrieron.

**—Allí, mira.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**—¿El de gafas?**

**—¿Has visto su cara?**

**—¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio.**

—Ese cotilleo me suena mucho a las reuniones que organiza Afrodita con otras deidades para pasar el rato —comentó Apolo con una mueca— ...Y nunca invita.

—Es solo para chicas, cariño —dijo la diosa sonriendo.

—Solo para chicas, ¿eh?

Entonces el dios de la música brilló, y cuando los demás pudieron verlo, quedaron bastante impresionados. Ahí estaba el con rasgos mucho más finos y complexión delicada. Y esos... esos eran ¿tacones?

—¿Qué me dices ahora?

—Yo te llamo para la próxima reunión —dijo la diosa con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Apolo dio un salto con ambos puños al aire, para después hacer un baile de la victoria.

—Así se hacen las cosas, Hermes —dijo el dios sentándose para después volver a ser quién era. El dios de los ladrones lo miró pensativo.

 _"Definitivamente debo verlo así más seguido. Sí, definitivamente."_ —Pensó.

—Eres muy raro, papá —dijo Chris, siguiendo su línea de pensamientos. Los demás tenían miradas pícaras.

—Habló el pasivo —respondió el dios.

—¡Salgo con una chica! ¡¿Cómo voy a...?!

—¡Pero aun así! ¡¡No sé cómo, pero igual eres un pasivo!!

Chris lo miró mal.

—Oh vamos. Si el chico tiene razón —dijo Sirius riendo.

—Lo dice el que quiere jugar a ponle la cola al lobo —acusó Hermes.

Todos estallaron en risas. Remus se quedó pasmado.

—¡Eso ni siquiera existe! —Se defendió el animago, y el dios de los ladrones solo le regaló una mirada juguetona.

—...Pero te gustaría.

—¡Cállate, maldito cerdo!

Y cuando el dios iba a decir algo, un cuchillo cayó junto a su cabeza clavándose en el respaldo de su trono. Hermes miró algo asustado a Artemisa que lo veía furiosa y asqueada.

—No me importa lo que haga cada uno de ustedes, pero dejen a mis cazadoras y a las niñas fuera de sus asquerosidades —espetó.

—Tampoco involucren a los niños —dijo Hestia, luciendo como una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años; había fuego en sus ojos.

Hermes y Sirius tragaron bastante intimidados. Ellas no eran las únicas que los miraban de ese modo tan espeluznante.

—En mis tiempos no eran así —dijo Albus negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, si en su tiempo había dinosaurios.

Y así fue como un caramelo de limón casi le saca un ojo a Fred.

**Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

—Eso me recuerda a cuando espiaban a Percy en el campamento —dijo Katie entre risas.

El hijo de Poseidón se la quedó mirando incrédulo.

—¿Cómo respondes a eso, Jackson? —cuestionó Nico, mirándolo mal.

—Nico, yo... ¡juro que yo no sabía nada! —dijo Percy entrando en pánico—. ¡En serio!

—Los descendientes de Afrodita eran los más interesados —siguió Chris, alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—No puedo decir que eso haya cambiado entre mis hermanos —reconoció Piper algo avergonzada.

—¿Jackson? —volvió a decir el hijo de Hades. El de ojos verde mar sonrió nervioso.

—Yo... en serio no lo sabía...

Percy estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos porque los demás no se callaban y Nico lo estaba mirando mal... Hasta que su novio se puso a reír.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Dioses! —exclamó realmente divertido. Los demás lo acompañaron en su jubilo, pero Percy estaba confundido. ¿Había sido una broma?

 _"De pésimo gusto..."_ —Pensó.

—¡Nico! —refunfuñó el hijo de Poseidón. Parecía un niñito haciendo un berrinche—. No fue divertido.

—Lo fue para mí y para los demás. ¡Estabas tan nervioso! —dijo mientras seguía riendo—. ¡Perce, yo no soy celoso! Después de todo... —Su rostro se ensombreció y adoptó una sonrisa espeluznante— puedo matar a quien se meta contigo y castrarte.

—Es... es bueno saberlo, eh... Niks —Logró decir, tragando saliva. Los demás se compadecían de él.

—Son bromas, Perce, yo sé que no me traicionarías —admitió con una sonrisa.

El hijo de Poseidón pudo mirarlo con amor porque, a pesar de todo, ese era el Nico al que amaba... con arranques homicidas y todo.

—Hablando en serio... —dijo Travis para llamar la atención—. Hay algo que siempre he querido saber y es sumamente delicado —agregó con seriedad—. ¿Cuán incómoda fue la misión en el Laberinto?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Poseidón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—En la misión iba Percy Annabeth, Nico y Rachel.

Y las risas prorrumpieron en todo el salón, incluso Zeus reía porque él sabía de eso, de celos, miradas mortales y de pretendientes. Sin embargo le empezaron a doler las costillas y tuvo que callarse. ¡Le habían quitado la ambrosía y hasta el néctar!

—Fue muy divertido —dijo Rachel— porque él no entendía nada. Annabeth quería matarme, Percy quería ser mi amigo y Nico quería matar a Percy.

Annabeth, presente, parecía divertida, pero su momento...

Ante lo último, el hijo de Hades susurró una disculpa avergonzado, pero Percy lo calmó entendiendo que el italiano tenía sus razones. Él no tenía nada que perdonar, puesto que en ese momento él se culpaba.

—Pobre chico —dijo Zeus como si fuera un amigo, olvidando que casi lo había matado. Poseidón y Hades le dieron miradas mortales y no fueron los únicos. El rey del Olimpo se encogió en su trono.

—¿Van a seguir contando chismes o me van dejar leer? —inquirió Grover, ocultando su diversión.

—¿Qué te pasó, amigo? ¿Te rompiste una pezuña? —cuestionó Connor.

—¿Comiste latas en mal estado? —siguió Clarisse.

—Apuesto que se comió el mantel —dijo Lou. Grover solo los miró mal.

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

Los semidioses y dioses estaban riendo mientras imaginaban a los estudiantes que no recordaban esas cosas y acababan accidentándose, chocando contra las paredes o atascándose en las escaleras...

—No es tan divertido... Neville chocó un montón de veces —dijo Hermione, lo que solo ganó más risas.

—¡Yo solo recuerdo a Cedric con su pie atascado en la escalera! —exclamó George sacando más risas, mientras susurraba: que en paz descanse.

—Pues... a Quejicus se le atascaba la túnica —reía Sirius como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia.

—...Y nosotros nos encontramos con un perro de tres cabezas al subir a una escalera que iba hacia otro lado. —Se quejó Harry.

—¿Cerbero? —Quiso saber Grover.

—No —dijo Dumbledore y guardó silencio.

—Cerbero es el arquetipo, ese solo era un perro —informó Annabeth.

—¿Solo un perro? ¡Es un perro de tres cabezas! —dijo Tom alzando la voz.

—Es una de las muchas... mascotas que Hagrid ama —comentó Hermione.

—Sí... No olvidemos a Aragog. —Ron se estremeció al recordar—. Una acromántula con miles de crías que nos persiguieron por todo el Bosque Prohibido.

Y fue el turno de los hijos de Atenea para estremecerse.

—¿Qué hay de Noberto? —dijo Draco, recordando que fue su culpa que se lo llevaran.

—Resultó ser Noberta —comunicó Harry entre risas—. Al menos eso dijo el hermano de Ron.

—Charlie trabaja con dragones —dijo el pelirrojo.

Algunos semidioses se emocionaron ante la perspectiva de trabajar con dragones. Ellos tenían a Peleo, pero era solo uno.

—Cuando acabemos con esto... recuérdenme ir a visitar a ese Hagrid —dijo Grover, feliz de que a alguien le importara tanto la vida animal sin discriminar entre especies.

**También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban.**

Hades frunció el ceño. Sabía que debía enviar a Nico o ir él mismo por esas almas, pero no podía meterse en territorio de Hécate por los acuerdos que habían hecho hace años. Esos acuerdos que sostenían que ningún dios se metería en medio de los asuntos correspondientes a los descendientes de la diosa, aunque si Poseidón había infringido la regla...

**Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors,**

—¿Lo ves, Nico? Él siempre tan amable y tú casi lo volvise a matar del susto —regañó Leo, apuntando al italiano mientras ponía una mano en su cadera. Parecía una madre reprendiendo a su hijo revoltoso.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Nico, queriendo saber más sobre su estancia en Hogwarts.

No había olvidado su conversación con Percy. Él sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero cuando Leo iba a responder, recibió una mirada de Jason y se calló. Entonces Nico entendió que Percy no era el único que le estaba ocultando algo.

**pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Cuando algunos se pusieron a reír, los magos aseguraron que Peeves realmente podía quitarte la nariz.

—¿O sea que Peeves le quitó la nariz a Voldemort? —cuestionó Ron sin temor, puesto que el mago tenebroso había muerto y el joven presente no le haría nada en el Olimpo.

Tom puso atención.

—Solo tiene que pedirla de vuelta —rio Fred.

—¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber Riddle.

—Cuando... cuando Voldemort volvió, dejó su nariz atrás —dijo Harry, a lo que Tom parecía consternado. ¿Él sin su nariz? ¿Sin su preciosa nariz? ¿Pero qué, por los calzoncillos de Merlín, le había pasado?

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

—Eres el amo para meterte en problemas, ¿no? —Lo molestó Sirius.

—¿Y tú, al ser el campeón defensor del título, estás asustado? —atacó Harry.

—Touché —respondió su padrino.

—Nuestro bebé está creciendo, Freddie —lloraba George abrazando a su gemelo dramáticamente mientras el otro pelirrojo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Algunos se codearon mirándose de reojo. Él había dicho "nuestro".

—Esto es jugoso —murmuró Ares.

—No seas cerdo —regañó Artemisa.

—Ya es natural, querida —dijo Deméter.

—A la mierda, ni quería su cariño —espetó el dios de la guerra.

—Yo sí te quiero, bebé —dijo Afrodita sonriendo. Ares le regresó la sonrisa.

—Tú y yo hablaremos en privado... más tarde.

Clarisse y Piper se miraron asqueadas.

 _"Con que hoy toca, ¿eh?"_ —dijo Hermes en la mente de Ares.

_"¡Cállate, Hermes!"_

_"Y justo estaba pensado en vergarme por tu intromisión, Ares."_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Hermes? ¡¡Hermes!!_

El dios de los ladrones solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

**No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

—¿En serio tienen calabozos? —cuestionó Clarisse, y Hermione asintió—. Dulce. No sabía que los colegios podían tener calabozos y usarlos para un castigo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo de un yate con prisión —dijo Percy.

—Percy... los yates no tiene prisión —dijo Leo.

—El Princesa Andrómeda, sí —respondió—, y nos encerraron.

—¿Quién fue? —cuestionó Poseidón peligrosamente.

—Eso es pasado o... ¿futuro? Ya no sé. Como sea, fue Luke y ya hablamos de esto —recordó Percy.

Al oír eso, Hermes hizo una mueca. Él siempre amaba a todos sus hijos y esperaba que sus vidas no fueran tan malas como lo destinaba su ascendencia, y se preguntaba qué había salido tan mal con Luke, pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, fuera lo que fuera.

 _"Salvaré a mi hijo de ese destino tan terrible. Los semidioses solo necesitan a sus padres... y yo estaré como tal."_ —Pensó.

El dios de los ladrones sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la suya. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano Apolo, quien le estaba dando una sonrisa reconfortante. Sus orejas de gato se movían haciendo que su cabello se desordenara.

Hermes le agradecía a Ares, nunca se lo diría, pero le agradecía, ya que, sin él, quizás nunca hubiera estado con Apolo.

_"Lo sé, soy un genio."_

_"¡¿Ares?! ¡¿Pero qué...?!"_

_"De nada."_

En la sala, el dios de la guerra estaba sonriendo burlón. A Hermes se le había olvidado que podía meterse en su mente.

 _"Estúpidos hermanos."_ —Pensó.

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecíados segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

—¿Tal vez? ¡¿Tal vez?! —exclamó Fred.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijeron los gemelos—. ¿Te atreves a dudar de nosotros? Sabemos mucho más que Filch y lo sabes.

—¡Pero en ese momento no lo sabía! - replicó Harry alzando las manos—. Pero ahora sí, y también conozco todos los pasadizos secretos.

—Gracias a nosotros —dijo George.

—...que te dimos el mapa —dijeron al unísono.

—Nunca me hablaron de él. ¡Somos hermanos! —recriminó Ron.

—¿Y? —respondieron.

—...Idiotas.

—¿De qué mapa hablan? —preguntó Tom.

—De uno que muestra todo el castillo, cada pasadizo, cada persona durante todo el día, lo que hace... —respondieron los gemelos encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya recuerdo ese estúpido mapa —soltó Snape con los dientes apretados. Sirius sonrió.

—Nunca soportaste que fuéramos más inteligentes e ingeniosos. —Se jactó. Snape echaba chispas.

—Sirius... —comenzó Remus arrastrando la palabra mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¡Ya déjame, Remus! —exclamó el descendiente de los Black cruzándose de brazos—. No me dejas ni hablar.

—Solo estás molestando. Además, calladito te ves menos feo.

Sirius lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara de perro? —Se burló Snape.

Sirius miró a Remus mientras apuntaba a Severus con el dedo como si lo estuviera acusando.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Él me está atacando! ¡¿Por qué no puedo defenderme?!

—Ya madura, sarnoso —espetó Snape.

—¡Eso es para frutas!

—¡Eres tan exasperante! —Se quejó Remus con cansancio—. ¡Pareces un niño!

—Pero así me amas, cariño —contestó el animago guiñándole un ojo.

—Ustedes nunca cambian. Parecen un viejo matrimonio —acusó el profesor de pociones.

—Y apuesto a que quieres hacer un trío. —Se burló Hermes, haciendo que los demás también rieran y que Jason se codeará con Neville para compartir miradas con Ares—. Y ya cállense. Grover siguió leyendo mientras se molestaban y ahora viene otro capítulo.

—Y como eres uno de los que molestaba, tú leerás —dijo Hestia con una sonrisa. Snape suspiró y tomó el libro.

— **El duelo a medianoche.**

Fue una suerte que comenzara a leer pronto, puesto que algunos estaban impacientes por saber más. Había muchas coincidencias en el robo del banco y la visita de Hagrid y Harry.

 _"Hay algo detrás de todo y descubriré qué."_ —Pensaba Atenea.

También fue una suerte que Severus no viera las miradas que Poseidón, Tom, George, las diosas, los magos y algunos semidioses le estaban dando, porque eran aterradoras.


	13. Halloween

El capítulo "El duelo a medianoche" pasó rápido porque Snape no dio oportunidad para los comentarios. Sirius intentó fastidiarlo, pero Remus no se lo permitía, lo que provocaba las burlas silenciosas de Hermes y los demás.

Severus leyó rápido y las miradas disconformes permanecieron todo el capítulo porque ¿qué diversión había en solo leer? Si las parcas los habían dejado a todos ahí, era porque querían que comentaran... obvio.

Toda la lectura se la pasaron con molestia y enojo al leer cómo Malfoy se comportaba con Harry y Neville. Estos últimos solo hacían muecas, mientras el Slytherin se sentía una completa basura.

 _"¿Cómo pude ser así?"_ —Pensaba.

Sin embargo, las diosas ahí se encontraban para callar a cualquiera que intentara decir algo en contra del rubio. Ellas sabían, en especial Hestia, que el chico había cambiado.

_"Pero... ya no soy el mismo. Y-Yo no volveré a ser así... No quiero."_

El rubio dirigía miradas de disculpa a Harry y Neville, lo que sacaba gruñidos de Poseidón. Ni en esos momentos podía dejar de ser un celoso de primera. Incluso Tom Riddle parecía molesto con el Slytherin; su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos en puño.

Por otro lado, se sorprendieron con lo entrometida y molesta que era Hermione. Era realmente irritante y los semidioses no pudieron ocultar su asombro al darse cuenta de que Annabeth era igual... A la hija de Atenea no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Todo acabó con Atenea resolviendo el enigma de la trampilla en el tercer piso, y se sorprendió de lo mucho que le llevó hacerlo, así como de la mala suerte que el mago tenía y de cómo se habían dado las cosas... ¿convenientemente Harry encontró ese lugar?

Severus terminó de leer y le lanzó el libro a Sirius en la cara, haciendo que todos rieran. Snape parecía complacido, mientras el animago echaba chispas... prácticamente tenía el libro marcado en la cara.

—Me las pagarás, Quejicus —amenazó molesto y la sonrisa retadora de Snape no ayudó a calmarlo.

—Lo que pare tu llanto —respondió altivo.

—Te odio —dijo sombrío, sopesando la idea de atacarlo al estilo muggle.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Los demás solo se reían. Sirius, a regañadientes, tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

— **Halloween.**

—¡Una de las mejores festividades! —exclamó Travis siendo secundado por Connor, Leo y Chris. Varios los miraron confundidos.

—Nosotros no celebramos Halloween en el campamento —dijo Annabeth alzando la ceja. Los cuatro se miraron inocentes.

—Chicos... —comenzaron Katie y Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

—Puede ser... solo puede que, hipotéticamente, nosotros salgamos el 31 de octubre... —dijo Chris.

—Sin salir del plano de la suposición, obviamente —continuó Leo.

Hermes parecía orgullo de todos ellos. Tres eran sus hijos, pero el diablillo de Hefesto no se quedaba atrás con su actitud.

—¡Chicos! —regañó Annabeth—. Esperen a que lo sepa Quirón.

—No seas así, Annabeth —dijeron los cuatro sincronizados.

—Es la única vez que salimos del campamento —dijo Leo con un puchero— ...en un escenario imaginario.

—Habla por ti —murmuraron los Stoll con sonrisas maliciosas. Connor le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Oh, genial! ¿Y qué hacen cuando salen? —preguntaron los gemelos Weasley, cortando a Annabeth que iba a comenzar a regañar a los hijos de Hermes.

—Salimos a uno de estos barrios y conseguimos a tres niñitos que se vean muy tiernos —informó Chris. Los demás se preguntaban para qué los niños.

—Hacemos un trato con ellos para que se hagan pasar por nuestros hermanitos, así nos dan dulces —siguió Travis.

—Todo a cambio de que los protejamos de quienes quieran robarles sus dulces —agregó Connor.

—Y al final nos repartimos las ganancias —terminó Leo.

—Lo bueno empieza cuando no nos dan dulces y llega la hora del truco —dijo Connor sonriendo con complicidad.

Los demás sintieron pena por las pobres almas que escogían truco.

—Sacamos todo nuestro repertorio de bromas y luego huimos —dijo Travis.

—Y si nos atrapan... —siguió Chris.

—Tenemos a los niños para que nos absuelvan por su ternura —acabó Leo.

-—Siempre funciona —dijeron todos al unísono.

Los demás parecían entre sorprendidos y divertidos con las ideas de esos cuatro. Los gemelos Weasley estaban más que complacidos, y cuando abrieran su tienda de bromas, los invitarían para compartir ideas.

Por su parte, Hermes parecía más que orgulloso y aplaudía secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Ustedes no pueden salir del campamento! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Es peligroso!

—No deben hacerlo si no está permitido —agregó Hermione.

—Tú tienes un celular y no deberías —increpó Leo a la rubia.

—¡Haz algo Atenea! —Se metió Hermes—. Ni yo regaño a mis hijos o Hefesto a su duende...

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Leo—. Sin ofensas.

—...y no dejaré que lo haga tu hija.

La diosa de la sabiduría rodó los ojos.

—Quizás deberías corregirlos —opinó Atenea. Apolo alzó ambas cejas.

—Ya discutimos esto, Atenea, no empieces otra vez —dijo el rubio.

—Ni siquiera debería hablar tanto con sus hijos. Las leyes...

—¡Me importa una mierda!

—Lenguaje —regañó Hestia.

—No le digas a Hermes cómo debe ser. ¡No tienes ningún derecho! —exclamó Apolo con molestia.

Atenea hizo una mueca mientras veía como Poseidón se reía "silenciosamente".

—Apolo, siéntate —dijo Hermes—. Está bien.

El dios de la musica iba a seguir, pero Hermes lo tiró de la mano y lo sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que toda protesta se fuera al caño. Apolo le besó la mejilla y se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a su hermana.

—Y, eh... hermanita —dijo Hermes a Atenea— que ni tú ni tu hija se metan o mis bromas caerán en ustedes sin piedad alguna.

Annabeth y su madre se miraron para luego guardar silencio. La rubia tenía suficiente con los Stoll. No quería saber del dios, eso sería terrible.

—Ahora sigue leyendo, Black.

A Sirius no le quedó de otra al ver a Hermes tan serio.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

—Si serás... ¡Harry! —regañó Poseidón. El mago lo miró confundido—. ¡Si quieres una aventura, busca una donde no puedas morir!

—Pues... lo siento, señor, ¡no lo pude evitar! —replicó el de anteojos.

—¿Y qué es eso de " **y ya estaban preparados para tener otra** "? —inquirió—. Ahora mismo te olvidas de esas aventuras peligrosas.

—No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo —dijo Harry.

—¿Ah no? —retó Poseidón. Los demás se comenzaron a preocupar por el mago—. Te vigilaré cada segundo. No harás nada sin que yo lo sepa.

—Oh, no... Poseidón ya entró en modo psicópata acosador. —Se lamentó Hades negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿Así como cuando tú secuestraste a mi hija?! —acusó Deméter.

—¡Ya déjame, mujer!

—... y si vas al baño, sabré si te lavas las manos o no —finalizó Poseidón.

—¡No seas espeluznante, Poseidón! —regañó Harry. Tom y George estaban mirando mal al dios.

—¡Tu me retaste! —Se defendió el dios del mar—. ¡Solo quiero que estés bien, maldita sea!

—¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

—Yo no lo pongo en duda —comentó Tom con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate tú! —exclamó Poseidón.

—¡No le grites a Tom! —regañó Harry.

—¡Harry, por nosotros del Olimpo!

Un poco más allá, Percy conversaba con Nico y Jason sobre lo jodido que estaba su padre, y el hijo de Júpiter miraba a Ares. El dios de la guerra estaba a punto de golpearse contra algún muro. Afrodita lo secundaba.

 _"¡Todos son unos idiotas!"_ —Pensó el dios de la guerra.

—¡Solo deja de ser tan acosador! —pidió el mago.

—Pero es que... me preocupas —dijo el dios con una puchero adorable.

Harry hizo una mueca. No podía reunir suficiente enojo cuando Poseidón hacía esa expresión tan arrepentida. Era como si él hubiera matado a la mascota del dios. ¡No era justo!

—¡No me mires así! No pateé a tu perro desde un edificio y... Yo... Poseidón, eres tan injusto. ¡¡Agh!! ¡Bien! No me meteré en más aventuras peligrosas. Al menos, no voluntariamente. ¿Eso está bien?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el dios y lo abrazó.

—No sé cuál de los dos es el que manda —dijo Jason confundido.

—Poseidón es el pasivo.

Jason saltó de su puesto, asustado.

—¡Por el... puto de mi padre! —Hades estaba detrás del hijo de Júpiter. Había aparecido de repente. Jason ya sabía de dónde Nico había sacado las entradas espeluznantes—. Y no me refería a eso.

—Lo que sea —dijo Hades, caminado a su trono.

—Tu padre da miedo, Niks. —El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos, aunque parecía divertido.

Jason estaba pálido y tenía una mano en el pecho intentado calmarse.

—Solo yo lo llamo Niks —regañó Percy, aunque también estaba divertido con lo asustado que estaba el rubio.

—Lo siendo, bro.

—Bueno, bro.

Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

**—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

**—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry.**

—Este chico es bastante inteligente —dijo Atenea y miró a Poseidón—. No se cómo se pudo fijar en ti.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Poseidón, mofándose.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Te pusiste mal los lentes, niño? —cuestionó Atenea mirando a Harry—. De otro modo no me explico qué haces con él. ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?

—¡Oiga! ¡Cuidado con lo que dice! —Se metió Percy algo molesto.

—Cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí, semidiós —dijo la diosa peligrosamente. El dios del mar tomó su tridente.

—Mi madre estuvo con Poseidón, así que le hablaré como quiera si me mete con mi madre. ¿Quedó claro? —Atenea iba a replicar—. Si no respeta, no exija respeto. Sea consecuente.

—¡¿Quién te...?!

—¡Ya déjalo, Atenea! Él es un buen hijo —dijo Hera, haciendo que los demás la miraran incrédulos—. ¡¿Qué miran ustedes?! ¡Sigue leyendo, perro sarnoso!

Sirius estaba muy enojado y mucho más cuando Severus se puso a reír sin disimulo. El animago estaba rojo. ¿Quién se creía esa diosa para tratarlo de ese modo? Estaba listo para insultarla, pero una mirada de Percy lo calmó, después de todo, esa mirada le indicaba que la reina del Olimpo estaba loca y que todos ahí tenían historias desagradables con ella. Era mejor que se mantuviera fuera de esa problemática.

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

—Eso no es del todo cierto... —comenzó la diosa de la sabiduría, mirando a Harry algo burlona solo para molestar al dios del mar, puesto que el chico le agradaba. Neville, Ron y Hermione parecían ofendidos—. Es muy obvio lo que ahí se oculta.

—Se equivoca —dijo Tom y guardó silencio.

Varios lo miraron como si fuera una próxima alma para Hades. Nadie se atrevía a decirle a Atenea que estaba equivocada, ¡sus hijos lo sabían como primera regla! Ella siempre tenía la razón.

—¿Disculpa? —Tom la miró y asintió.

—Si se disculpa por equivocarse, entonces sí, la disculpo.

Los demás estaban entre nerviosos y divertidos, aunque algunos como Hermes, Apolo, los Stoll, los gemelos, Chris, Leo, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Luna y Percy estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Incluso Poseidón que estaba pensando:

_"Puede ser un desgraciado, pero al menos algo está haciendo bien el muy maldito."_

—No estoy para bromas, mortal —dijo ella, mortalmente seria—. No me he equivocado.

Tom suspiró como si le diera flojera conversar con seres de inteligencia reducida.

—En su intento por molestar al dios del mar a costa de Harry... Sí, lo noté. No se dio cuenta de que ellos no tenían la misma información que usted posee ahora. Usted tiene el libro, y por consiguiente, el título que le da pistas de lo que trata y, basándose en lo leído, puede deducir qué se oculta bajo la trampilla, pero ellos no habían oído hablar de la piedra filosofal —explicó de forma que parecía estar hablándole a un niño—. Si piensa que me equivoco, estoy dispuesto a una discusión, pero sé que no estoy errado.

La diosa de la sabiduría reconoció para sí misma que se había equivocado, pero para los demás ella solo miraba furiosa a Tom.

El mago se sentía realizado. Él sabía que para molestar a alguien como ella, no era necesaria la fuerza o insultos, con la simple lógica era suficiente. Además, Atenea estaba tan concentrada queriendo molestar a Poseidón que había pasado por alto algunos datos... ¿Qué más podía hacer una noble alma como la suya que sacarla de su error?

Los más inmaduros estaban casi muriendo en sus puestos al ver a la diosa de la sabiduría tan enojada, y más porque sabían que Tom estaba en lo cierto. Incluso Poseidón sonrió, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, usaría eso en contra de su sobrina.

 _"Por fin hace algo bien este idiota."_ —Pensó.

—Eso pasa cuando se mete con uno de mis alumnos —dijo Albus muy risueño. Tom quería replicar que no le había enseñado nada y que solo había puesto a Harry en peligro.

—No use a una persona para burlarse de otra —comentó Luna sin mirarla.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Leo alzando ambas manos para pedir tiempo muerto—. ¿La piedra filosofal es la que tienen ahí?

Los que no había puesto atención a lo dicho por Tom parecían tan sorprendidos como el hijo de Hefesto, pero los que sí pusieron atención lo miraron como si fuera un estúpido.

—¿Y qué es? —Quiso saber Miranda, y no era la única.

—No adelantaremos nada, más adelante lo sabrán —dijo Hermione, acallando todas las protestas y preguntas.

Siguieron leyendo, alegrándose de que la profesora McGonagall apoyara a Harry a favor de su casa comprándole una escoba. Otros, como los gemelos Weasley, se pusieron a alegar que a ellos no le habían comprado nada, aunque siempre con aires de bromear. Además se exasperaban con la actuación de Hermione. ¡¿Por qué se metía tanto?!

Llegaron a la práctica con Wood y algunos alucinaron con la idea de volar en un juego como ese. Los Stoll querían ir a Hogwarts para quitarles el puesto de golpeadores a los gemelos, pero cuando los nombraron, estos se pararon de sus asientos sacando músculos.

—Soy un golpeador, y si tocas a Harry, te golpearé con un bate —dijo George mirando mal a Poseidón.

—Ya déjalo, Georgie —pidió Fred sentando a su hermano.

Siguieron leyendo para llegar a la clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, clase que estaba siendo un verdadero dolor para los que la tuvieron.

**—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

**—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Wingar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

—Les dije que se parecía a Annabeth —dijo Piper como si fuera obvio.

—No es correcto ir por ahí comparando a las personas —anunció la rubia.

—Este... eh, Annabeth, tú eras igual con Percy —dijo Grover. El hijo de Poseidón asintió dándole la razón.

—Ahora... ¿En serio no podían hacer ese simple hechizo? —cuestionó Tom incrédulo—. El sistema de enseñanza a caído bajo.

—Todo es culpa del ministro —dijo Hermione.

—Pero no la ineptitud de mi hermano —dijo Fred. Ron lo miró mal.

—¡¿Y no hace nada?! —inquirió Tom, ignorando al pelirrojo.

—Quizás... debas cambiar eso —comenzó a decir Harry. Quienes conocían la identidad de Tom se miraron alarmados—. Ya sabes... Podrías ser ministro y ayudar a mejorar la calidad de enseñanza.

—Tal vez lo haga —susurró Tom para sí mismo.

**—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

**—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

**—Creo que te ha oído.**

Las miradas eran incrédulas. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ser amigos?

**—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

—RONALD WEASLEY —gritaron varios.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?! —riñó Percy, haciendo su el pelirrojo se congelara.

—Tú reafirmas mi posición de que los chicos son unos brutos salvajes —dijo Artemisa secundada por la caza.

—Pero si eso ya...

—¡¿No entiendes que ella también tiene sentimientos?! —regañó Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mamá no te enseñó de ese modo! —dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

—Pero ya verás cuando se entere... —amenazó Fred, a lo que Ron palideció al igual que otros. Molly enojada era una verdadera arma letal.

—...No verás la luz en días —acabó George.

—N-No... no le digas a mamá —suplicó Ron, más pálido que de costumbre—. No se atrevan.

—¿Nos estás retando? —dijeron ambos. Ron quería cavar un hoyo y morir.

—...Yo no hice eso.

—Ya que lo hiciste, ahora le diremos a mamá.

—¡Pero soy su hermano! —Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Nos delataste cuando cambiamos tu oso de peluche por una araña. —Ron palideció al igual que los hijos de Atenea.

—¡¡Animales!! —gritaron todos los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría, y comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían a la mano a los gemelos.

—¡Mi zapato! —gritó Chris, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta porque estaban mirando como Fred estaba en el piso quejándose.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó George mirando a sus hermano—. ¡¿Y si lo hubieran matado, imbéciles?!

—Estoy bien...

—¡Qué haría yo sin él, por la barba de Dumbledore! —El pelirrojo seguía despotricando contra los hijos de Atenea. George tomó a su hermano al estilo princesa—. Malditos.

Entonces, con su hermano en brazos, salió del salón del trono. Hermes miró a Apolo y Ares a Jason, Neville y Piper. Sirius reía entre dientes mientras Remus le daba codazos. Y Ron, él solo deseó tener la oportunidad de decir que eso ya había pasado.

*****

  
Continuaron leyendo hasta llegar al troll en las mazmorras, y riñeron contra Dumbledore por enviar a Slytherin y Hufflepuff a sus dormitorios que, curiosamente, ¡estaban en las mazmorras!

A Tom y a Atenea les parecía curioso lo mucho que nombraban al profesor Quirrel, y decidieron ponerle atención desde ese momento, en especial por el incidente del troll, o sea... ¿cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Él no debería haber estado junto a los demás? La situación era muy curiosa.

Esos pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando Poseidón se puso a regañar a Harry.

—¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡¿Por qué peleaste con un troll?!

Harry se paró de su asiento para ubicarse frente al dios y así mirarlo directamente.

—¡Esto ya pasó! ¡¿Cómo podría evitarlo?!

—¡¿Pero por qué fuiste?!

—¡Solo quería ayudar! —Se defendió el mago. Tom estaba susurrando algo sobre la estupidez de los Gryffindor—. ¡Ella estaba en peligro! ¡¿Qué debería haber hecho?!

—¡Enviar al pelirrojo como sacrificio o qué se yo! —Harry lo miró incrédulo.

—¡¡Poseidón, no seas así!!

—¡Solo quiero que estés bien, maldita sea! —Harry suspiró.

—Entiende que eso ya pasó. ¿Cómo puedo cambiar algo que ya hice? Dije que intentaría no meterme en peligros mortales, pero lo haré desde ahora en adelante.

El dios suspiró exasperado. El chico era tan indomable, ¡por algo le gustaba!

—Procura no meterte en tantos problemas, Harry.

El mago asintió y el dios del mar lo besó en los labios. Poseidón sentía que tendría un ataque cada vez que se leía que el pequeño era un imprudente noble. ¡¿Por qué los mortales tenían que ser tan... mortales?! ¿Cómo le explicaría que tenía miedo de perderlo porque los mortales eran mucho más frágiles que los dioses y que él no podría intervenir por las leyes? La vida de los mortales era fugaz y se acababa por pequeñeces, ¿cómo protegería a Harry en un mundo ideado para matarlo?

Ares se codeaba con Jason y el semidiós romano miraba a Neville, Hermione y a su novia.

Sirius estaba a punto de gritar junto a Remus.

Al parecer, Hermes estaba pagándole a Apolo. Nadie entendió de qué iba la apuesta.

Zeus le dijo a Hades que Poseidón era un pasivo y el dios del inframundo golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza. Aún no lo perdonaba.

Percy sonrió contento por su amigo que merecía ser feliz y rogaba que su padre no le hiciera daño. Besó a Nico en la cabeza y siguió mirando la escena frente a él.

—No te preocupes tanto. Estaré bien. —Poseidón asintió y lo abrazó firmemente.

—Es... solo... —Calló al ver que todos estaban pendientes, así que tomó al mago y lo sentó junto a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Es solo que eres mortal y... Te quiero y no deseo que estés mal —susurró en el oído del otro. Harry sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

—¡¡Pasivo!!

Se escuchó a lo lejos, rompiendo todo el momento. Las miradas enojadas se dirigieron al lugar de donde se originó el grito. 

—¡¡Hades!!

—¡No me griten o me pongo mi yelmo! —amenazó, haciendo que los demás solo le dirigieran miradas molestas.


	14. Quidditch

Después de que Hades amenazara a todos con ponerse su yelmo y asustara a varios, le entregaron el libro a Luna.

— **Quidditch.**

—Oh, esto promete ser interesante —dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos con anticipación.

Remus rodó los ojos, pero debía admitir que si Harry era como James, el equipo contrario estaría perdido.

Severus soltó un gruñido apenas audible. Él había conocido a James, así que debería haber supuesto que el chico sería buen jugador. Además, desde su llegada a Hogwarts, era obvio que Gryffindor siempre saldría como la mejor casa, ya que Dumbledore le daba puntos a Harry por solo respirar.

 _"¡Y después dicen que el injusto y con favoritismo soy yo!_ —Pensó Snape—. _Al mejor lo hago en favor de Slytherin, mi propia casa, pero Albus es el director y no puede prestarse para eso."_

—Espero que no te pateen el trasero, compañero —dijo Leo, aunque en su tiempo en Hogwarts le habían dicho que Harry era bueno jugando, sin embargo, era su primera vez en un partido y todos los demás ya tenían experiencia previa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —saltó Travis—. No puede ser tan malo como el primer captura la bandera de Percy.

Ante eso, varios prestaron atención, en especial los más cercanos al semidiós, puesto que ellos no tenían información sobre eso.

Nico estaba preocupado, y aunque confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de Percy, le daba nerviosismo saber que pudo pasarle algo malo.

 _"Y el muy cabrón no me dice nada. ¡Nunca me dice nada! Pero ya verá... Primero lo primero: descubrir lo que me oculta."_ —Pensó.

—¿Qué pasó ahí, bro? —preguntó Jason, mirando a su amigo.

—Sí, Perce, ¿qué pasó ahí? —cuestionó Nico con una ceja alzada.

—Lo leyeron en el libro pasado... creo —respondió dudoso.

—Pero aún puedes decirlo —intervino Piper con amabilidad, pero el mensaje "es mejor que lo hagas", fue muy claro. Y lo entendió al ver lo impacientes que estaban algunos.

—Está bien. Annabeth me usó de carnada contra la cabaña de Ares. Clarisse me atacó con algunos de sus hermanos y su lanza eléctrica; me dieron unos buenos golpes y cortes. Luego caí al agua, así que recuperé mi fuerza; los vencí. Después, un perro del infierno casi me mata y... —Al oír eso, algunos se estremecieron— papá me reconoció... Eso.

—Ah, lo típico. Sí —bufó Ron—. Me alegro de no ser griego, hombre.

—Tú y la mayoría —dijo el hijo de Poseidón, pero al ver la mirada culpable de su padre y otros, agregó—: pero eso era al principio. Ahora no desearía otra vida. Quizás me fastidien la misiones y odie no saber qué va a pasar después, pero estoy con mi familia y mis amigos... eso lo compensa.

Poseidón y Hestia miraron a Percy con orgullo. El primero porque se notaba que su relación con su hijo era buena, al menos mejor que la de varios. Y la segunda, porque ella sentía cuán importante era para Percy la familia... Una lealtad que no sentía hace siglos.

—En comparación, lo mío no fue tan malo —comentó Harry mirando al piso porque sabía que Poseidón haría un show gigante.

—¿Qué pasó? —Quiso saber. Harry lo miró.

 _"Ahí va de nuevo..."_ —Pensó.

—Eso ya lo sabrá. No se adelante —dijo Luna, y comenzó a leer.

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha.**

**Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

—¡¡Oooh!! —exclamaron algunos.

—Esto será muy interesante —comentaron los semidioses al notar la gran rivalidad que había entre ambas casas.

—Sí que lo será, ¿no lo crees, Quejicus? —Se burló Sirius con una sonrisa que hacía que Severus quisiera borrársela a golpes.

—Cállate.

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

—Como si importara realmente —dijo Severus. Albus rio a su lado—. Siempre van a ganar por... cierta persona con favoritismo.

—¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

El profesor de pociones se golpeó la frente. El director nunca iba a cambiar.

Los demás rieron. Los que no eran de la casa se cruzaron de brazos, enfurruñados por la clara injusticia, pero ¿qué podían hacer?

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta.**

—Ahora eres un objeto —rio Leo— ¡No te acerques a mí o sacaré a un Harry para golpearte!

Harry lo miró sin verle lo divertido.

—Cállate.

**Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado,**

—¿Están seguros de que no había legados o hijos de Afrodita y Venus? Nadie pasa chismes más rápido —comentó Leo.

—Legados de mi versión romana, puede ser. Descendientes griegos, no —dijo la diosa dulcemente, y lucía intimidante por la fría mirada que la acompañaba. Leo tragó saliva.

—Ya deja de intimidarlo, Afrodita.

La diosa hizo un puchero y Leo le sonrió al dios de la metalurgia por defenderlo.

—Gracias, papá.

El dios solo asintió.

—Simplemente no quiero oír tu voz aún mas aguda si te convierte en una chica por siempre —dijo Hefesto, tan sincero como siempre.

Leo parecía indignado.

—¡¿Voz aguda?! ¡Mi voz es extremadamente grave y atractiva! —exclamó, flexionando sus brazos en un intento de mostrar los músculos que no tenía. Ante eso, todos se pusieron a reír.

—Que divertido eres, Lilo —dijo Dionisio riendo.

—Es Leo. Lilo es un nombre de chica.

—Igual que tu voz.

Y al decir eso, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Mi venganza caerá... Lo hará cuando menos lo esperen —comentó amenazante.

**y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

—Conozco esa sensación... Es terrible —dijo Percy con una mueca. Varios lo secundaron.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Draco.

—Te están dando apoyo al decir que lo harás bien, niño —dijo Zeus. Hades lo miró mal.

—Ustedes no lo entienden. Cuando no estás seguro de lo que haces y te dicen que lo harás bien, temerás decepcionarlos porque, ¿qué pasa si no eres lo suficientemente bueno? —explicó Percy—. Y si dicen que serás un desastre, solo confirmará lo que ya pensabas y te hará sentir peor.

Varios se lo quedaron viendo. Nunca se habían imaginado que su líder se sintiera así. Percy siempre parecía seguro y dispuesto a todo, pero había mucha inseguridad en su persona.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

—Excelente, niño, así se comienza con la lectura —alabó Atenea.

—Eeh... gracias, supongo —dijo Harry algo dudoso y confundido.

—Aunque aún no comparto tu gusto por el Barbapercebe.

Poseidón le sacó la lengua.

—Es porque la lógica no aplica en el amor, querida —informó Afrodita—. Ese es un tipo de conocimiento que aún no posees. Además, no te tiene que gustar a ti, le tiene que gustar a él.

—Yo tengo conocimiento de todo —dijo ella. Afrodita la miró con ternura.

—Realmente no puedes decir cómo se siente el amor si no lo has sentido por ti misma. Puede que hayas leído sobre el tema y escucharas lo que las personas dicen sobre él basándose en experiencias personales, pero la verdad es que es algo... inefable, y por más que leas, no sabrás cómo es realmente.

La diosa de la sabiduría encontró razón en ello. Atenea conocía y sabía de amor fraternal, pero el amor del que Afrodita hablaba, era ajeno a ella, a pesar de que entendía que había distintas formas de expresarlo y de que no todos amaban de la misma forma.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces,**

—¡Es es mi Harry! —exclamó Poseidón con orgullo y procedió a revolver el cabello del mago.

**y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos;**

—¡Harry!

—No es mi culpa —susurró, porque sabía que el dios no lo estaba escuchando realmente.

A Harry le gustaba que el dios se preocupara por él, pero le fastidiaba su actitud y que lo tratara de débil.

—¡No más Quidditch para ti! —sentenció el dios del mar.

La cara de Harry pasó de una sorprendida a una sombría y furiosa. El Quidditch era una de las cosas que más le gustaban y no iba a dejarlo por la sobreprotección de Poseidón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte? No soy tu sirviente —dijo, manteniendo la calma.

Poseidón lo miró retadoramente. Él no quería que nada le pasara al mago.

Los demás fingían que no escuchaban, aunque era difícil. Tom, Percy, Hermione, Ares, Jason, Remus y Sirius eran los más interesados en el asunto.

—Sé que no lo eres, pero no quiero que te lastimes o te hagas daño.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme solo —replicó Harry.

—¡¡Eres un niño!!

—Eso no pareció importante cuando me pediste ser tu novio. Para ello soy lo suficientemente mayor, ¿no? —remató, y cuando se sentó con el grupo de Percy, Poseidón supo que la había jodido.

 _"No voy a vivir en una burbuja solo_ _porque_ _piensas que no puedo cuidarme y que soy de cristal."_ —Pensó Harry.

Ares estaba apunto de golpearse, de golpearlo y destruir el Olimpo como consecuencia de la ira que tenía.

 _"¡Jodido cabrón! ¡¡Parece que le pagan por ser un imbécil! PEDAZO DE ANIMAL."_ —Pensaba.

**que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.**

—Dura noche, ¿eh? —dijo Sirius alzando las cejas repetidas veces, haciendo que el profesor de pociones se pusiera rojo... no sabía si de vergüenza o coraje—. Me pregunto quién será el desgraciado que te quiso.

Algunos se pusieron a reír. Sirius chocó puños con Connor.

—No entendí —dijo Hazel siendo secundada por Frank.

—Es mejor así, querida —dijo Hestia dulcemente, y miró a Afrodita con dureza cuando vio que estaba a punto de explicarlo.

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

**—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —exclamó Atenea—. El patio es terreno del colegio, por lo tanto, ese libro no salió de los límites permitidos.

Albus le dio la razón.

—Devuélvele los puntos a Gryffindor —ordenó ella.

Varios estallaron en carcajadas: los que sabían que eso nunca pasaría y el mismo profesor Snape.

—Espere sentada o se va a cansar —dijo el mago, y si Poseidón no estuviera tan furioso y triste, lo hubiera felicitado ahí mismo.

La diosa lo miró mal.

—Eso no va a pasar porque no tiene sentido discutirlo, y no es conveniente dar puntos años después del incidente. Además, esos puntos no tuvieron incidencia en el desenlace del año escolar —dijo Remus con seguridad.

Sirius y Severus lo miraron confundidos. ¿Por qué lo había defendido? Estaban seguros de que Atenea pulverizaría a Snape, pero Remus tenía buenas intenciones y quería retribuir lo que pudiera al mago de Slytherin. Además, que no quería que su amigo Sirius se metiera en problemas por su estupidez de: "solo yo lo puedo molestar".

**—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

**—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

—¡Ronald Weasley! —regañó Hestia. Los demás la miraron haciendo ademanes para que se calmara. Ron casi se cayó de su puesto—. No es correcto desear el mal.

—¡Pero si el también es malo con nosotros! ¡Usted misma lo escuchó! —refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

—¿Y hacer lo mismo te hará mejor? —Ron no respondió—. Eso creí. —Se giró hacia Luna—. Sigue leyendo, querida.

—Sí, señorita Hestia.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

—Siempre creí que Granger les hacía los trabajos —comentó Draco.

—¿Nos tomas por inpetos? —cuestionó Harry.

—Sí.

Harry le mostró la lengua y se pusieron a reír. Poseidón se cruzó de brazos con molestia cuando Tom se burló de él.

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

**—Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes. Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó.**

**No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez.**

**Nada.**

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

—¿Qué tienes en la sala de profesores? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Próximamente será tu cadáver si no te callas —respondió. Black lo miró ceñudo.

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos.**

—¡¡Con que ese es el desgraciado!! —exclamó el animago para después reír—. ¡Nunca lo creí, pero ese viejo debe ser muy fuerte si te dejó cojeando!

—Black, te lo advierto...

Pero el Gryffindor no dejaba de reír.

—¡Sirius, ya cállate! —riñó Remus—. ¡No quiero una imagen mental de ese tipo!

—Pero parece que a Sirius no le molesta en lo absoluto imaginarios de ese modo —dijo Hermes haciendo reír a varios... quienes no estaban asqueados.

—¡¡Que puto asco!! ¡Ew, ew, ew! ¡Puaj! —Sirius comenzó a sacudirse la ropa como si la idea lo ensuciara.

—Además, no creo que sea eso. Tu mente está podrida, amigo —dijo Apolo, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de los dioses.

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

Apolo no dijo nada.

Nadie dijo nada.

Las miradas se dirigieron al profesor de pociones que parecía imperturbable.

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

—Sus mentes están podridas —dijo el mago asqueado.

—Lo siento, hombre, pero era muy sospechoso. Admítelo.

—Cállate, Jackson.

Luna siguió leyendo.

En medio del relato del partido de Quidditch, no pudieron evitar reír con los comentarios de Lee Jordan.

Cuando los problemas llegaron a Harry, Snape se sorprendió de que lo creyeran culpable, pero no dijo nada. Siempre era lo mismo. Harry lo miró con disculpa.

Poseidón, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado, y en más de una ocasión sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que su corazón funcionaba hasta ese momento! La seguridad de Harry se había vuelto una prioridad para él y le aterraba perderlo. No quería que pasara lo mismo que con Pélope, no lo soportaría ni se lo permitiría.

El dios sintió la mirada de Harry, pero cuando alzó la vista, el mago estaba conversando con Nico. Poseidón no dejó de mirarlo hasta que llegaron al final del partido con un Harry victorioso, sano y salvo.

El mago lo miró dolido e irritado porque pensaba que el dios no lo creía capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Pensaba que el dios lo creía débil.

Harry se levantó del puesto y salió del salón del trono en busca de los gemelos Weasley que no habían aparecido. Todo ante la mirada de Poseidón.


	15. Conversación

Pasaron horas desde la discusión de Harry y Poseidón, durante las cuales hubo un receso para comer, pero ninguno de los tres magos apareció. 

El dios del mar estaba algo desesperado. Necesita que el mago lo perdonara, aunque él no consideraba haber hecho nada malo y no entendía lo que Hermione y otros le decían sobre sus acciones. ¿Qué podían saber ellos sobre sus preocupaciones?

Por orden de las Parcas tuvieron que seguir leyendo, pero ya no era lo mismo. Poseidón ya no atacaba a Atenea, sus discusiones infantiles habían dejado de presentarse y ya no veían ataques de celos ni apuestas sobre qué amenaza lanzaría el dios del mar.

Leyeron "El espejo de Oesed" y se sintieron sumamente tristes por el anhelo de Harry... Saber aquello no fue del gusto de Tom, puesto que él había provocado que el joven mago creciera sin padres y llevara la vida de ese modo tan lamentable y solitario.

_"Por mi culpa se quedó con esas bestias a las que llama tíos. ¡Malditos muggles! Si tan solo yo no hubiera…"_

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas; se sentía muy dividido. Él siempre había querido lo mejor para los magos y para la comunidad mágica, así que no entendía en qué momento ese ideal había cambiado tanto. ¿Dejar a un pequeño desprotegido? ¡No le entraba en la cabeza! No comprendía cómo, a pesar de haberlo dejado huérfano, seguía con ganas de asesinarle. Y peor aún, lo había intentado cuando este solo era un bebé.

Tom estaba decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero ¿qué hacer exactamente?

Leyeron el capítulo de "Nicolas Flamel" comprendiendo los planes que Voldemort había formulado para volver, y no pudieron evitar mirar al profesor Snape con el recelo que solo era dirigido a los Slytherin. Esa desconfianza que al parecer era inherente a la casa. ¿Era justo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ron y Hermione se disculpaban con la mirada por haber pensado tan mal de él, pero aún no les agradaba del todo.

Siguieron con "Norberto el ridgeback noruego", y aunque Draco no era el mismo, se sorprendió de sus acciones, de quién era antes de ir a esa lectura.

Aún tenía muchos cuestionamientos, como el hecho de que solo su padre había sido encarcelado. ¿Había protegido a su madre? ¿Los había salvado? No sabía qué pensar. No recordaba muchas cosas que su padre había hecho por su bien, por apoyarlo en ser quién realmente era. Solo podía memorar las exhaustivas clases de etiqueta, los castigos por no poder mantener los ideales y actitudes dignas de un Malfoy. Luego… luego estaban esas memorias que la diosa del hogar le había mostrado a través del fuego.

_"¿Me aceptará como_ _hijo_ _si soy así o se avergonzará de mí?"_

Le aterraban la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él siempre había querido hacer sentir orgulloso a Lucius, pero parecía que nada daba resultado y solo se sumía en una profunda tristeza por el rechazo.

_"Y en estos momentos estoy tan a gusto… ¿Qué pensaría de mí?"_

Él no era él de antes, pero se sentía más Draco Malfoy de lo que se había sentido en su vida entera. Estaba cómodo con sus nuevos amigos, con las bromas y el afecto… El único problema era que distaba mucho de quien se suponía que debía ser.

_"Si tan solo Voldemort nunca hubiera existido… ¿Podría haber sido yo mismo? ¿Harry habrá sido mi amigo desde el inicio? ¿Habría aceptado mi mano?"_

La idea de bromear con Harry, regañar a Ron por sus modales en la mesa y oír las reprimendas de Hermione ya no se le hacía tan horrible…

*****

  
Cuando iban a comenzar con "El bosque prohibido", los gemelos, Cedric (ya recuperado) y Harry aparecieron.

_Escena retrospectiva._   
_Harry fue en busca de los gemelos. Realmente no sabía dónde encontrarlos, pero siguió avanzando de otros modos._

_Después de un tiempo llegó a uno de los tantos jardines del Olimpo, y cerca de una fuente divisó un quiosco de color blanco muy pulcro. Ahí estaban los pelirrojos acostados en el centro de la estructura._

_—Al menos llevan ropa… —murmuró para sí mismo mientras subía la pequeña escala._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que no?_

_Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz. ¡Él pensaba que estaban dormidos! Sin embargo era Fred el dormido y George quien lo_ _sostenía_ _._

_El pelirrojo supo que algo andaba mal cuando el de anteojos no bromeó o rio._

_—¿Qué sucede?_

_Harry no dijo nada, solo negó. El pelirrojo palmeó el suelo a su lado. El contrario, algo dudoso, aceptó la invitación silenciosa y se sentó a su lado mirando sus zapatos._

_—Cuéntale al tío George qué sucede —dijo medio bromeando para_ _que_ _el mago más joven reuniera_ _confianza_ _en un ambiente conocido._

_—Nada… Es solo…_

_—Eso no me suena a nada._

_Harry hizo una mueca._

_—No es importante._

_—Soy un maestro en el arte del engaño, ¿cómo te atreves a mentirme en mi cara? Vamos, dime. Ya me entró curiosidad._

_El mago de ojos verde miró a su amigo._

_—¿Una pelea?_

_Harry asintió dubitativo._

_—¿Con Poseidón?_

_Harry no se movió, pero la molestia que se reflejaba en sus ojos bastó para que George lo tomara como una afirmación._

_—¿Qué hizo ahora? Sabes que aún me falta cabello para esa peluca pelinegra que estoy fabricando, ¿cierto?_

_Y por primera vez desde que_ _llegó_ _a ese jardín, el joven mago esbozó una sonrisa._

_—¡Vamos! Solo somos tú y yo. Freddie no cuenta. Ya debe haber muerto o comenzado su hibernación._

_Harry_ _guardó_ _silencio_ _un momento_ _organizando_ _sus pensamientos._

_—Es solo que… no creo que Poseidón confíe en mí ni en mis capacidades._

_—¿Eh? ¿Se puso celoso de Riddle o Malfoy de nuevo?_

_Harry negó._

_—...Creo que él no confía en que soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme solo —comentó—. Estábamos leyendo sobre mi primer partido de Quidditch ¡y casi se murió él! Me gritó que debía dejar el luego porque podría dañarme ¡Se atrevió a prohibirme el Quidditch! ¡Ni_ _siquiera_ _tendría_ _que prohibirme nada! ¡Es insólito! ¡¿No confía en que puedo cuidarme?! ¡¡No soy un incompetente o de porcelana!! ME HAN PASADO COSAS PEORES. No entiendo… ¿Por qué el cree que soy tan débil?_

_George se la pensó un momento mientras miraba a Fred fijamente. Luego suspiró._

_—Bueno... no sé qué pasará por su mente. Quizás para él sí seas de porcelana. Quizá sí crea que eres un débil demasiado frágil... o tal vez no. Como dije, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, tampoco quiero. Imagina las perversidades que tendría de ti. No quiero ver eso… ¡Ni imaginarlo! ¡¡Ew,_ _es_ _, ew!! Quítate de mi cabeza Potter desnudo. ¡No se quita!_

_> >O tal vez piensa en ti embarazado. Ya sabes que en los mitos griegos nunca se sabe… Tú con una pancita… ¡Aww! Déjame ser el padrino. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooooor! ¿Sí? —pedía mientras lo zarandeaba sin compasión, y Harry estaba incrédulo medio registrando lo que decía—. ¡Con Fred lo consentiremos! ¡Por favor, déjanos malcriarlo!_

_—...Eres pésimo dando consejos —dijo Harry._

_—Rompiste mi corazón… —El mago de anteojos no_ _pudo_ _evitarlo y sonrió—. Sonreíste. ¡Gané!_

_—Al menos me subiste el ánimo._

_—Cuando quieras puedo hacerte reír, y cuando quieras puedo dejar calvo al señor del charco._

_Harry negó divertido. Le gustaba el cabello de Poseidón._

_—Lo que sea._ _Deberías_ _hablar con él y ser sincero._

_Harry lo miró_ _perplejo_ _. ¿Uno de los gemelos Weasley le aconseja decir la verdad? ¡¿Es_ _que_ _se estaba acabando el mundo?!_

_—¿Gran charla?_

_—¿Fred? —llamó Harry, mirándolo y, efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba despierto y con una sonrisa._

_—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? No me di cuenta._

_Fred se levantó quedando sentado junto a su gemelo._

_—Ay, Georgie, tus gritos son tan difíciles de ignorar —dijo, luego miró al mago más joven—. Y por cierto, Harry, también quiero malcriar a tu bebé._

_Se quedaron conversando por mucho tiempo, recibieron comida con una nota de Hestia informándoles lo que estaba pasando en el salón del trono y en el receso. Ellos comieron sin ánimos de volver. Incluso Cedric había llegado desde quién sabe dónde y se enfrascó en una conversación con los otros tres. Así fue hasta que Fred y Cedric se aburrieron y emprendieron el regreso._

_—¡Freddie, espérame, puede pasarte algo malo sin mí ahí! —gritó George levantándose con prisa._

_—Sabes que él puede cuidarse solo, ¿no? —cuestionó Harry._

_—Claro que lo sé, ¿crees_ _que_ _soy idiota? Uh... mejor no respondas eso —_ _dijo_ _y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. Él es muy inteligente y para nada_ _débil_ , _pero me preocupa perderlo y no volverlo a ver. No concibo una vida sin Fred, así que aunque él puede cuidarse, me aseguro de no perderlo, sobreprotegiéndolo. Él hace lo mismo conmigo._ _Además_ _, si_ _algo_ _malo_ _le llegara a suceder, no hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar más que quedarme junto a él compartiendo su dolor._ _Puedes_ _decirlo_ _con libertad si quieres... somos raros._

_Dicho lo cual, fue en busca de su gemelo con una sonrisa._

_Harry se quedó un momento ahí, pensativo._ _Decidió_ _que_ _sería_ _bueno_ _seguir el_ _consejo_ _del_ _otro_ _mago_ _y_ _hablar_ _con Poseidón. Comunicarle qué pensaba de sus acciones y sobre sus razones para llevarlas acabo._ _Quizás_ _así_ _podría_ _comprender y hacerle entender, de ser necesario, lo_ _que_ _estaba haciendo mal._

_¿Qué_ _podría_ _saber sobre la naturaleza de los dioses y qué podrían saber los dioses_ _sobre_ _la naturaleza de los_ _mortales_ _?_

_Si algo iba a funcionar,_ _tendrían_ _que tener una larga charla._

_George era un genio y él un idiota._

_"Lo eres… y él también."_

_Harry escuchó esa voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente a Ares._

_"No es cierto."_

_"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_

_"¡Que no soy Ares, jodido imbécil!_

_"Ya te delataste."_

_"Ve con ese pedazo de animal o los destripo a los dos."_   
_Fin de la escena retrospectiva._

En el salón del trono, Albus Dumbledore tomó el libro y comenzó a leer "El Bosque Prohibido".

Harry se quedó observando a Poseidón con múltiples preguntas. No sabía si él estaba mal o Poseidón, o si ambos estaban equivocados... Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, tendría que aclararlo si quería que las cosas funcionaran... y quería que lo hicieron porque ya estaba harto de todos los problemas con los viajes en el tiempo.


	16. A través de la trampilla 1

"El bosque prohibido" fue un capítulo crítico para Tom Riddle. Todos se vieron afectados por los castigos impartidos en Hogwarts, por cada segundo en que Harry corrió peligro, (sin omitir el breve momento de Draco), pero para nadie fue peor que para Tom.

Riddle no comprendía cómo sus ideales habían cambiado tanto. La idea tan sólida de proteger toda la sangre mágica había caído a pique.

 _"¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¡Nunca quise nada eso!"_ —Pensaba.

Él creía que toda vida mágica era digna de ser conservada, y que cada mago era un ser superior que merecía ser salvado. Entonces no le cabía en la cabeza el cómo pudo dejar a un niño huérfano y matar a un montón de personas mágicas. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál podría ser la razón para traicionarse a sí mismo?

Mientras Lou leía, Tom no dejaba de ver a Harry y sus expresiones en un intento de percibir el daño causado. Ese mago tenía algo que atraía al Slytherin y no entendía el por qué o qué era eso, pero algo había y él descubriría la razón aunque obtuviera la ira del dios del mar. 

El capítulo acabo con Poseidón tragando calmantes como si fuera Dumbledore y sus caramelos de limón, y con Tom petrificado por su futuro yo. Él mismo pidió el libro para leer y comenzó.

— **A través de la trampilla.**

La mayoría ya entendía que las cosas comenzaban a volverse más turbias que antes y que el real peligro iniciaba en ese capítulo.

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.**

—Voy a tener una hermosa charla con ese tal Vodemort. Una larga y amistosa charla… —dijo Poseidón siendo espeluznante como siempre que se trataba de la seguridad de Harry.

Cerca de ellos, Tom tragó duro pero supo disimularlo fácilmente.

—Él está muerto —informó Percy mirando a Nico, mientras apretaba más su mano como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, de que era real y de que no desaparecería en el aire como una vez ya lo había hecho.

—¡¿QUÉ… qué quieres decir con eso? —gritó Tom denominándose a tiempo. Percy lo miró.

Quienes sabían que Tom sería Voldemort y aquellos que deseaban saber lo que había pasado en el cementerio, pusieron atención.

—En nuestro tiempo, Voldemort está muerto. Nos enfrentamos a él y… Ni… y nosotros lo matamos —dijo Percy viéndose algo afectado.

Jason, Leo, Harry y Piper lo miraron en completa comprensión. Para todos había sido duro perder a Nico, pero entendían que Percy había sido el principal afectado, aún más cuando ni siquiera habían tenido un cuerpo que sepultar. Harry sabía que si Percy se enteraba de que Tom era Voldemort, él lo mataría ahí mismo.

Tom no sabía cómo tomarse eso. ¿Muerto? ¿Qué hizo para que las cosas acabaran con semidioses dándole muerte? Tal como estaban las cosas en el libro... le daba miedo saber.

**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa. También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio.**

—¿Es... es en serio? —cuestionó Connor mirando a Harry con una ceja alzada. El mago lo miró avergonzado por creer que el hechizo era estúpido.

—Bueno... sí, pero...

—¡Asombroso! —exclamaron los Stoll—. Imagina todas las bromas que podríamos hacer!

—¿Con una piña bailando? —preguntaron los escépticos. Travis sonrió.

—Si sabes el hechizo para hacer bailar a una piña sobre un escritorio, puedes usar el hechizo para otras cosas...

—Además, cuando eres un maestro en el arte de las bromas —dijo Fred—, una simple piña puede ser de gran utilidad.

La mayoría parecía realmente preocupada por eso, así que se alejaron lentamente.

Hermes parecía orgulloso, y se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad. Para él, que se juntaran sus hijos y los gemelos Weasley, era lo mejor que había pasado.

**La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes.**

—¿Y si los bigotes la hacían más tierna? ¡No es justo! —Se quejaron los gemelos.

Todos se los quedaron viendo confundidos. Ellos miraron a Ron que tenía el rostro del color de su cabello.

—Así se defendía Ron cuando su caja tuvo bigotes —declaró George, y todos se echaron a reír. Su hermano menor no sabía dónde ocultarse de la vergüenza que sentía.

—Yo creo que sí se veía bonita. La belleza depende de la persona que la aprecia —dijo Luna comiendo los caramelos que Dumbledore le daba.

Nadie de ahí dijo nada o siguió riendo, pero Piper y Afrodita estaban claramente orgullosas.

**Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas**

Se notaba que Sirius y Hermes se morían por decir algo, pero con prudencia guardaron silencio, más bien por temor a varias de las diosas que los miraban ceñudas. Sabían que viniendo de ellos solo serían obscenidades.

—No nos dejan ser... —dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos—. Si James estuviera aquí, sería otro cuento.

Severus parecía molesto y Remus triste. Harry lucía anhelante. Él nunca había conocido a su padre, y era una de las cosas que más deseaba. Claro. Tenía una familia ahora y personas que lo amaban, pero él siempre había deseado padres.

En silencio, Harry tomó la mano de Poseidón, haciendo que el dios sonriera feliz al saber que no lo había perdido. Sin embargo, el mago hablaría con él y aclararía todo.

Percy miró a su padre con una sonrisa. Deseaba que su amigo fuera feliz y que su padre no volviera a meter la pata, pero al parecer Harry podría mantenerlo a raya... Quién sabe, quizás si fuera una buena idea que ellos estuvieran juntos.

**mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar. Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

Tom bajó la mirada para perderse en sus pensamientos. Él había decidido que no haría algo como eso otra vez, porque... ¿a qué costo? ¿Vivir de unicornios? Y estaba seguro de que no era un ser corpóreo, de otro modo, ya hubiera atacado a Harry y no necesitaría encontrar la piedra filosofal. Es más, él sabía exactamente dónde estaba, si tomaba en cuenta los detalles como la discusión de Snape con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y los sueños de Harry.

_"¿En qué me convertí? Creé a un monstruo y deje a un niño huérfano... como yo."_

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry.**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry arrepentidos. Su amigo había tenido razón. Ellos no le dieron la importancia suficiente al asunto, seguros de que nada malo podría pasarle... Que equivocados estaban.

**La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

Varias miradas fueron dirigidas al mago. Era increíble que a su edad tuviera que preocuparse por tantas cosas, en especial si entre ellas estaba una posible y futura muerte. Los semidioses lo comprendían.

Por su parte, Tom estaba cada vez más conmocionado con lo que escuchaba, y se había convencido de que no dejaría que esa historia se cumpliera. No sabía cómo, pero algo haría.

Recordó su conversación con Dumbledore mientras se tomaban unos minutos entre capítulos. Él nunca había escuchado al anciano profesor antes, pero en ese momento...

_Escena retrospectiva_   
_Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que el capítulo comenzara. Habían decidido esperar porque sin recesos era una lectura muy pesada._

_—¿Podemos hablar, Tom?_

_El mago de Slytherin observó a Dumbledore atentamente, en un intento de saber de qué iba ese repentido deseo de hablarle. Cuando asintió, el director le hizo una ceña para que se alejaran de los demás._

_Nadie, con excepción de una sonriente Hestia, pareció notarlo._

_—¿De qué quiere hablar, señor?_

_El mayor parecía increíblemente sabio, lo que distaba mucho del viejo traga caramelos._

_—No me iré por las ramas. ¿Qué piensas de tu futuro, Tom?_

_El mago más joven no dio señas de parecer sorprendido, pero adoptó una expresión de confusión._

_—No entiendo qué quiere decir, señor._

_Dumbledore sonrió cariñosamente._

_—Tom... entre todas las cualidades que posees, está la inteligencia. Sabes de lo que te hablo._

_El mago no se inmutó ante lo dicho por el anciano._

_—Claramente estoy confundido, y_ _sería_ _prudente_ _volver_ _a la_ _lectura_ _._

_Dumbledore suspiró._

_—Bien. Pero recuerda que por una razón estás aquí y que ambos sabemos que tú eres Voldemort,_ _así_ _que me veo en la necesidad de preguntar: ¿estás orgulloso de las acciones leídas? ¿Te veías así a la edad que tienes ahora? ¿Ese es el mago en el que te quieres convertir?_

_Tom no dijo nada y solo miraba al anciano. Él no demostraría que realmente no comprendía nada y que se encontraba confundido por sus propias acciones. Pero el director no necesitaba saber eso._

_—Puedes cambiar las cosas ahora. El destino, literalmente, te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Y es cierto, moriste en mi tiempo, pero ambos sabemos que no del todo. —Tom alzó han ceja. ¿El_ _viejo_ _sabía_ _de los horrocrux?—. Ya hemos establecido que eres un joven inteligente, Tom, y has investigado sobre una posibilidad de inmortalidad —El joven mago abrió los ojos casi imperceptiblemente—, ¿pero a qué costo? Al terminar con esta lectura, deberás tomar una decisión. El destino de toda esta historia caerá en ti, Tom. ¿Deseas que Poseidón se deshaga de ti antes de que dañes a Harry u optarás por el camino que te llevara a tener un hogar?_

_Dicho lo cual, el director puso un caramelo en la mano del chico y regresó al salón del trono tarareando una canción._   
_Fin de la escena retrospectiva_

*****

  
**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto**.

—Si estabas tan estresado —dijo Hestia con una sonrisa apreciativa. Le tendió al mago una maltada y se fue junto al fuego. Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento. Otros miraron la malteada envidiosos o con hambre.

—Casi parece condicionamiento clásico —dijo Annabeth, a lo que su madre y hermano le dieron la razón.

**—Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione,**

—Si hasta parece engendro tuyo, Cara de Búho —dijo Poseidón rodando lo ojos.

—¡Cállate! No empieces de nuevo. No quiero tener que seguir soportándote —respondió ella. El dios del mar alzó una ceja.

—Nosotros debemos soportarte a ti. No te confundas.

Atenea echaba chispas. El dios era demasiado exasperante. Ella miró a Zeus en busca de opoyo, pero este alzó las manos en señal de que no iba a meterse en medio.

—¡Cobarde! —Se burló Hades mientras chocaba puños con Poseidón.

Nico y Percy se miraban avergonzados por la conducta de sus padres.

—Lo bueno es que tus hijos no son así o el Olimpo ya habría caído —riñó el dios del mar. Zeus lo miró ceñudo y tomó su rayo, pero Hera lo jaló de la oreja.

—Deja tu rayo maestro ahí o sabrás lo que es bueno.

El rey del Olimpo obedeció a regañadientes, sin obviar las burlas y risita que habían por todo el salón.

—Algún día me vengaré, mujer —amenazó.

—Estoy esperando a que te atrevas a hacerlo, cariño.

Esa diosa estaba loca. Mejor no amenazarla, incluso Zeus lo sabía porque tragó duro.

—Dominado... —susurró Hades, pero igual fue escuchado por todos, quienes se volvieron a reír por la cara roja del rey de los dioses.

—¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?! Si Perséfone estuviera aquí, sería otro el cuento —espetó Zeus.

El dios del Inframundo se calló al instante, y Nico se estremeció pensando en margaritas.

—¡Secuestrador de hijas! —comenzó a gritar Deméter lanzándole a su hermano cereal del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

—¡No necesito a Perséfone aquí! ¡Con su madre tengo suficiente! —devolvió Hades. Nadie podía dejar de reír. Poseidón estaba a punto de caer de su trono—. No te rías tanto, hermano, porque si Anfítrite estuviera aquí...

—Oye, oye... Alto ahí, hermano. No hay que invocar al diablo —dijo el dios del mar, perdiéndole la gracia a la situación.

—¿Juego de palabras? —rio Zeus.

Hades le lanzó el hueso de un esqueleto a su hermano.

—Cállate, idiota. —Luego miró a Poseidón—. Aunque me gustaría saber qué diría la reina del mar sobre esto...

—No exageres, hermano... No hay por qué entrar ahí... —comenzó el dios del mar, alzando ambas manos para apaciguar a Hades.

—¿Reina del mar? —Quiso saber Fred.

Poseidón sonrió nerviosamente mirando a Harry y luego al pelirrojo.

—Sí. Verás... es tan gracioso...

—¡Eres casado! —gritó George, y se lanzó sobre Poseidón, pero fue detenido por Remus, quien lo sostuvo por la cintura—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que encargarme de ese mentiroso, timador, pervertido!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —exclamó el dios escondiéndose detrás de su trono. Hades miraba negando con la cabeza.

—Dios todopoderoso... ¡Un chiste! —dijo mirando a Nico—. Espero que ese de ahí no sea como el padre...

—¡Oiga! —Se quejó Percy con el ceño frunció, haciendo reír a Nico y Jason.

Por otro lado, George seguía luchando contra el agarre de Remus mientras miraba furiosamente a Poseidón.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarlo?!

Harry no decía nada. Le parecía muy divertido.

—Harry, no le creas —decía el dios.

—¡¿Cómo osas hablarle?!

—Él puede irse con el hijo de Lucy. Les doy mi bendición —anunció Sirius, claramente divertido, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

Harry lo miró mal. Él no era un pedazo de carne.

—¡NO! ¡Lo tocas y te mato! —exclamó Poseidón, apuntando al mago con el dedo.

—¡¿Qué vas a matar a quién?! —gritaron Deméter, Hestia y Atenea. El dios se puso pálido.

—Yo... yo no...

—También puedes venir conmigo, Harry —dijo Tom con una sonrisa de lado. Poseidón y Percy lo miraron mal. El último no lo soportaba desde que pareció muy interesado en Nico y que este dijera que el mago no estaba feo—, juntos encontraremos algo en que entretenernos.

—¡¿Entretenerse?! —gritó el dios del mar, dispuesto a mostrarle lo divertido que sería siendo su saco de boxeo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Ya lo sabía y no me molesta.

Posesión sonrió como no lo había hecho en días. ¡Harry le había hablado otra vez y no parecía molesto!

—Haberlo dicho antes... —dijo George dejando de luchar y sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Seguimos leyendo?

—Sigue participando, mocoso —dijo Ares con una sonrisa malvada. Tom lo miró mal.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Harry? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Fue muy divertido —contestó haciéndolo reír. Al menos Poseidón estaba siendo castigado por su actitud... de algún modo.

—Si hasta parece tu ahijado —dijo Severus muy serio.

—Lo bueno es que Draco no se parece a su padrino o sería feo —atacó el animago, haciendo que el jefe de la casa Slytherin lo mirara como si quisiera matarlo, lo cual, era cierto.

—¿Cuándo... cuÁNDO VAN A DEJAR DE ATACARSE POR AMOR A MERLIN? —gritó Remus, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante. Casi pudieron sentir la parte animal del mago—. ¡¡Ya me tienen harto!!

Remus se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a Leo, quien sonrió y le tendió un sándwich. Nadie supo de dónde lo sacó.

—Remus... vuelve. —El hombre lobo no dio indicios de querer escucharlo—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Quejicus!

—Ahora la culpa es mía... Pobre Sirius Black —bufó el profesor.

—Por favor, ya solo bésense —pidieron los gemelos Weasley, haciendo que los aludidos se miraran asqueados.

—Eso resolvería todo —dijeron los Stoll.

—Pueden usar mi templo —agregó Ares—. Ahora largo. No estorben con su mierda.

Jason lo codeó mientras soltaba risas junto a Neville y Hermione; Leo alzaba las cejas repetidas veces.

Cuando estos no se movieron, Tom siguió leyendo. Este parecía inquieto cuando se dieron cuenta de que el dragón que fue dado a Hagrid no fue una coincidencia, y se sentiría una real basura si lograba dañar a Harry aún más.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. Los chicos sabían cómo burlar a Fluffy y era seguro de que irían.

Poseidón estaba a punto de tener un ataque, si es que pudiera tener uno. Apolo le daba calmante tras calmante, haciendo que Hermes sonriera cada vez que las orejas que él nunca quiso sacarle, se movían.

Luego, Dumbledore ni siquiera estaba en el castillo. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

Mientras más se acercaban al clímax, más era la tensión que se formaba en el salón. Cada cosa se volvía más densa, teniendo a todos en el borde de sus asientos.

Se molestaron con McGonagall por no creerle a los tres amigos, pero bueno... ¿quién les creería realmente a tres mocosos?

Todo parecía estar en su contra. Todo. Y Tom pensaba...

_"¿Cómo podrán salvarse de mí?"_


	17. A través de la trampilla 2

Tom siguió leyendo. No daba muchas oportunidades para los comentarios porque quería saber qué pasaría cuando se encontrara con los magos. Necesitaba saber si les haría daño o los dejaría ir.

Llegaron a la parte en que entraron al cuarto de Fluffy, y la tensión comenzó a formarse.

Poseidón estaba sujeto a la mano de Harry mientras Apolo le suministraba calmantes. Hermes se abstenía de comentar sobre lo estúpido que era eso, por miedo a que Apolo volviera a dejarlo y a Ares que lo amenazaba cada vez que hacía una expresión extraña.

**—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse.**

—No sabía que supieras tocar la flauta, Harry —dijo Fred, a lo que el mago se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que nunca lo mencioné.

—Un hombre con múltiples talentos —comentó Afrodita con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Poseidón la mirara con sospecha mientas apartaba a Harry del trono de la diosa. Ella alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Te encanta provocarlo, ¿no? —susurró Ares a Afrodita. Ella sonrió.

—Es que me lo deja tan fácil...

Ares rodó los ojos para después sonreír.

—Mientras sea un sobreprotector de primera y quiera matar al mocoso a punta de abrazos, no tengo problemas.

—Que suave te has vuelto, cariño —dijo la diosa alzando una ceja.

—Puedo demostrarte que sigo siendo rudo —contesto él con una sonrisa espeluznante—. Además, acabo de desatar una guerra en oriente.

—¿Luego de esto pasearemos?

—Sobre los cadáveres sangrientos de todos —respondió el dios de la guerra.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo animarme.

Y ahí se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando con expresiones extrañas. Primero, porque Afrodita le seguía el juego, y segundo, por la dualidad preocupado/sanguinario del dios de la guerra.

—Vayan a coquetear a otro lado. Gracias —dijo Travis.

—Solo lo dices porque la mocosa de Deméter no te da ni la hora —atacó Ares, haciendo que el semidiós lo mirara ceñudo y que Katie se sonrojara.

Travis se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba las risas de los Weasley y su hermano. A este le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Travis!

—Por idiota —respondió molesto. Después miró a Tom—. ¿Por qué te callas? ¡Sigue leyendo!

—¿Te patearon la jaula o qué?

Y la respuesta de Tom logró la risa a todos.

—¡Por el Olimpo, ya me agradas! —exclamó Hermes, secándose las lágrimas al ver lo furioso que se ponía su hijo.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué quieres, niñato?

Travis robó el zapato de Chris y se lo lanzó, haciendo que el dios cayera de su trono.

—¡Oye, mocoso insolente! —gritó el dios molesto, pero Apolo lo agarró de la oreja y lo dejó sentado en su trono.

—Deja de ser tan malo con tu hijo —regañó mientras Hermes se acariciaba la oreja por el dolor.

Dijera lo que dijera, no podía tomar a su hermano en serio, no con esas orejas de gato. Lucía demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

—Ya... Perdón.

—¡Pasivo! —exclamó Hades, solo para molestar.

Nico no podía creer lo blando que su padre se había vuelto, aunque él no podía decir mucho si estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Percy mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

—¡Yo no soy pasivo! —replicó el dios de los ladrones.

—Ya... y Zeus no es puto —respondió Hades, haciendo que el rey de los dioses se cruzara de brazos.

—¡Dejen de meterse conmigo!

—¡Entonces deja de meterte con todo lo que se mueve! —exclamó Poseidón.

—No hables mucho, tío. Mira que los mitos no dicen sobre todas tus andanzas —comentó Apolo, dejándolo en silencio.

Percy estaba serio, buscando posibles hermanos peligrosos que lo quisieran muerto o al Olimpo en ruinas.

—Oye, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué entrar en ese terreno? —respondió Poseidón.

—Solo te gusta molestar a ti —acusó Zeus, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¡ZEUS! ¡¿Tienes tres años?! —gritó Hera— ¡Compórtate como el dios que eres!

—¡Ya déjame, mujer!

—¡Y no creas que no he visto las miraditas que le das al mocoso teñido! —acusó la reina del Olimpo apuntando a Draco. El dios guardó silencio.

—¡¿QUÉ ÉL QUÉ?! —gritaron Deméter, Hestia y Atenea levantándose de sus tronos.

Zeus quedó pálido al recordar la última vez que intentó acercarse al mago.

—¿...Qué? —susurró Draco algo verde—. Espera... ¡No soy teñido!

—¿Solo eso te llama la atención? —molestó Fred, alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Cállate.

Cerca de ellos había cuatro diosas gritando a un asustado dios del cielo, y unas cazadoras comentando sobre lo estúpidos que eran los hombres.

*****

  
Tom siguió leyendo algo más animado por el revuelo que había causado, pero la tensión volvió en todos cuando los tres magos cayeron en el Lazo del Diablo.

Se compadecieron de Hermione cuando supieron que la situación la estaba sobrepasando, pero concordaron en su fortaleza. Después, las llaves...

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía.**

—Eso es mentira —dijo Fred mirándolo aburrido. El mago de anteojos se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Tom bastante interesado, y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina de Poseidón.

—No fue capaz de ver que Poseidón soltaba baba cada vez que lo veía. Fue el último en enterarse —respondió, haciendo sonrojar al Gryffindor.

—¡Yo no babeo! —exclamó el dios del mar.

—Ya... y Percy tampoco lo hace —comentó Annabeth, mofándose. El dios del mar la miró ceñudo.

—¡Annabeth!

Percy estaba haciendo un puchero, lo que provocó la risa de varios.

—Cuando ves a Harry, lo haces. —Siguió el pelirrojo.

—Cállate o voy a... ¡Aaah! ¡¡Quítenmelo de encima!!

—¡¡No amenaces a mi hermano! —gritaba George jalándole los pelos al dios. Todos estaban riendo a carcajadas—. ¡Dios malo! ¡Dios malo!

—¡Que me dejes! ¡¡¡Ayuda!!!

—¡Eres un dios! Deja de dar vergüenza —dijo Hades.

—¡No ayudas, hermano!

—Patético...

En eso, George fue petrificado y mediante la levitación quedó junto a Fred.

—¡Oh, Olimpo! Gracias, eh... —Comenzó a decir, pero vio quién lo había ayudado y frunció el ceño—. ¡Tú! Hubiera referido los golpes de George antes que tu ayuda.

—Pues, das vergüenza siendo un dios todopoderoso. Alguien con talento debía hacer algo —respondió Tom con una sonrisa burlona. Poseidón echaba chispas—. Ven, Harry. Él no es capaz de cuidarte. Yo sí.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que me cuides.

—¡JÁ! —Se burló el dios.

—Tampoco necesito que me cuides, Poseidón. —El dios borró su sonrisa de satisfacción—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta. Si la situación me supera, pediré ayuda. No soy una damisela en apuros, Poseidón. Soy un mago como tú, Tom. No soy débil. Tú, sobre todos, deberías saberlo. No lo olvides.

*****

  
La lectura continuó y le aplaudieron a Ron por su decisión de ayudar a sus amigos y a todos a costa de sí mismo. También por su talento para jugar ajedrez. Atenea estaba extasiada con las pruebas y la habilidad de cada de uno de esos magos, aunque no lo dijera y solo apoyara a Hermione.

Por sobretodo, fue impresionante la rapidez con que la bruja había resuelto el acertijo. Incluso Snape le había dado un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo. Al parecer, el trabajo de las parcas estaba dando resultados si ese mago había dejado de ser en extremo distante.

Tom llegó a las últimas líneas y no sabía si estar molesto o agradecido de que no tuviera que leer eso. Por otro lado...

_"Solo estoy retrasando lo inevitable."_

_"Soy horrible..."_ —Pensaba.

**Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

—Y aquí por fin descubren que su pensamiento estuvo errado y yo no era el villano de la historia —comentó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

—Cualquiera pensaría que eres malvado, Quejicus. Tu fea cara lo dice todo.

—Tú no eres muy agraciado que digamos.

—Pero más que tú, obviamente —contestó, acercándose retadoramente.

—¡Oh, por favor! Pareces un mocoso malcriado.

—¡Dejen de coquetear, maldita sea! —exclamó Leo lanzándoles una llave inglesa.

—¡Tú calla y devuélveme a Remus! —reclamó Sirius.

El hijo de Hefesto abrazó al mago nombrado y sonrió como desquiciado.

—¡No! Ahora me pertenece —declaró, para después realizar un pobre intento de risa malvada. Sirius se puso rojo.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡No! Está bien aquí comiendo sándwiches conmigo y lejos de tu espantosa cara —dijo, apegándose más al mago. Remus solo rodó los ojos.

—¡Remus, di algo! —pidió Sirius.

—Quería estar lejos de tus alegatos con Snape, así que déjame en paz.

El animago hizo un puchero y le dio un palmetazo al jefe de la casa Slytherin.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! —espetó.

—Deja de llorar, pulgoso.

Luego fue una guerra de miradas mientras varios se codeaban viendo todo. Está de más decir que Ares y Jason tenían una expresión extraña que rivalizaba con la de Afrodita.

—Entonces... —Comenzó Tom—. ¿Quién va a leer?

—Yo —dijo Cedric—. **El hombre con dos caras.**

—¡¿Jano?! —gritaron Percy, Grover y Annabeth.

—Alguien está traumado...


	18. El hombre con dos caras

**Era Quirrell.**

—¡¿Quién?! —exclamaron todos, incapaces de creer que Quirrell, el tartamudo, estuviera detrás de todo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Atenea y otros ya habían descifrado gran parte de la trama, y estaban seguros de que ese mago era parte de todo el embrollo al considerar los sueños que Harry había tenido y olvidado.

—¡Pero si es un debilucho! —gritó Ares, muy perdido.

—¡No tiene agallas ni para luchar! —exclamó Poseidón—. O sea, ¿de qué me estás hablando, Digorio?

—Es Diggory, señor —corrigió Cedric muy serio. Ese dios se empeñaba en cambiarle el nombre en su creencia de que quería arrebatarle a Harry.

—Lo que sea. Sigue leyendo.

**—¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

**—Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

**—Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo… —dijo el aludido.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin estaba exasperado, pero en parte lo entendía. Él había enviado señales contradictorias con su comportamiento. Además, ser jefe de la casa de las serpientes empeoraba todo, si se tomaban en cuenta los prejuicios para con esa casa.

 _"Pero si es Gryffindor… ¡Denle 100 puntos! Estúpido Albus…"_ —Pensó.

—Ya te lo dije, Quejicus. Con tu espantosa cara, para nadie sería difícil de creer que eres el mismo demonio —dijo Sirius mirándolo burlón.

—¡Oh, por favor! Si hablamos de caras horribles, la tuya encabeza la lista —contraatacó el mago.

—¡Ya quisieras tu tener mi hermoso rostro!

—¿Hermoso? ¡Parece que te chocó el autobús Noctámbulo!

—Pues… ¡A ti te lanzaron un hechizo punzante! —exclamó algo rojo.

Los demás solo rodaban los ojos y se limitaban a reír, acostumbrados a los alegatos entre los dos, y aunque era divertido, todos pensaban "aquí hay algo".

—Pero el efecto del hechizo pasa. Tú te quedarás así por siempre —respondió muy calmado cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius lo miraba ceñudo, y cuando escuchó las risas de los demás, se puso muy rojo y en un impulso se lanzó sobre Snape.

—A ver... si así... aprendes a... apreciar la belleza... cuando... la ves —decía el animago que luchaba al estilo muggle, lanzando puñetazos que eran difícilmente detenidos por el Slytherin que se encontraba debajo.

—¡Quítate, apestoso! —gritó Severus poniendo una mano en la cara de Sirius para alejarlo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!

—¡Tú estás sobre mí, idiota! —replicó Snape. A Sirius comenzó a dolerle el cuello, así que como venganza, jaló el cabello del otro—. ¿...Me jalaste el pelo? ¡Ahora verás!

En un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones y dejó al otro debajo de él, luego le propinó un puñetazo que le sacó sangre.

—¡Sirius! —exclamo Harry, pero los demás lo disuadieron de intervenir. El espectáculo estaba más que bueno.

Las expresiones de cierto dios junto a Afrodita y algunos semidioses y magos, decía mucho.

Black quiso patear a Severus, pero le fue imposible y ya le dolía la cabeza de tantos golpes que el otro le daba con su varita. ¿Tanta violencia por un jalón de cabello?

De repente, el peso fue quitado de encima.

—¡Eso es… Huye! ¡Y si vuelves, te irá peor! —gritó el animago al jefe de Slytherin.

Los demás rieron porque quien estaba escupiendo sangre era él, no su adversario.

—No hagas que te golpee de nuevo —dijo Snape oscuramente.

Entonces, Sirius, aún en el piso, vio como el Slytherin era sujetado por Remus y sonrió.

–¡Oh, Remus, llegaste a mi vida volando! –dijo con una sonrisa y voz cantarina. El hombre lobo rodó los ojos, pero sonreía.

—Espero que ahora sí te comportes.

—Lo que sea por mi salvador, quien me alejó de... ¡esa bestia horrible! —Le gritó a Snape, haciendo que este se lanzara sobre él otra vez, solo para ser detenido por el firme brazo de Remus.

—Ya déjalo, Snape —pidió el hombre lobo.

—Nadie toca mi cabello, Lupin —replicó Severus molesto.

—¡Nadie quiere tocarlo! Y eso te pasa por feo —Siguió Sirius, sentándose.

–¡Sirius! —exclamó Remus—. ¡¿En qué quedamos?!

El animago se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ven aquí, Remus, estás mejor conmigo! ¡Ahora tengo refrescos y tartas! —Le gritó Leo haciendo el gesto con la mano.

Lupin iba a contestar, pero Sirius fue más rápido y lo abrazó posesivamente mientas miraba mal al semidiós.

—¡El no volverá contigo, duendecillo!

—¡No te pregunté nada, mago de cuarta! —replicó el hijo de Hefesto—. Remus está mucho mejor conmigo... ¡lejos de tu fea cara!

—Te dije que eres feo —comentó Severus.

—¡Cállate tú! —Le respondió para luego mirar a Leo— ¡Yo soy hermoso! ¡Tú estás feo!

—Cariño —dijo Leo guiñando un ojo—, yo soy ardiente.

—Sí cómo no.

Entonces Leo dejó que las llamas lo envolvieran.

—¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo? —cuestionó mirándolo burlón.

Sirius estaba echando chispas y los demás no podían dejar de reír.

—¡Remus, no te vayas con el duende de jardín! —exclamó Black.

—Me quedaré aquí, pero suéltame —pidió, puesto que Sirius había encontrado la forma de trepar sobre Lupin y se aferraba con piernas y brazos de su costado.

Cuando el animago vio su posición, se bajó de inmediato y tomó asiento seguido de Remus.

—Bien jugado, niño. Bien jugado —dijo Ares mirando a Leo, quien en respuesta le guiño un ojo y chocó puños con Jason.

**—¿Severus? —Quirrell rio, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme.**

—Debí haberlo golpeado cuando tuve la oportunidad —murmuró Snape, regañándose.

—Si está muerto, está en el Inframundo, así que puedo agendarte una visita —dijo Hades en comprensión, puesto que él también había sido juzgado por su aspecto y oficio. Severus sonrió de modo sombrío.

—Maravillosa y gran idea.

—¿Será este el inicio de una gran amistad? —anunció Percy haciendo voz de reportero.

—Cállate, Percy —dijo Nico.

El de ojos verde mar le hizo un puchero a su novio, y este solo negó con la cabeza.

**Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?**

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

**—¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

—En ese caso ya estarías muerto —dijo con fastidio.

—No te des tanto crédito —comentó Tom—. Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina lanzada por Voldemort. Tú no hubieras tenido oportunidad.

—Que él no haya podido finalizar el trabajo, no significa que yo tampoco podría —replicó mirando al futuro Lord Oscuro.

Tom lo miró mal, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, si hubiera logrado su cometido… nunca podría haber conocido al niño.

 _"Y no volveré a intentar hacerle daño… nunca más._ —Pensó—. _La historia no tiene por qué repetirse."_

**—No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape,**

—Esa era mi capa favorita, señorita Granger.

La bruja lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo siento, profesor Snape.

El mago asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Primero tu cabello y ahora tu capa? ¿Otra cosa que le moleste al señorito? —dijo Poseidón—. Harry está a punto de ser lastimado, ¡y tú preocupado por estupideces!

—¡Te callaron! —Se burló Sirius a lo que Snape lo miró mal.

—¡Tú también cierra la boca! ¡¡Ahora resuelvan su tensión sexual o maátense, pero no estorben!!

—¡Bien dicho! ¡¡Sí!! —alabó Ares dando aplausos junto a Afrodita, Jason, Piper, Hermione, Leo, Percy, Nico y Neville.

—Aunque preferimos que sea lo primero —susurró Rachel siendo escuchada por Luna que rio bajito.

**en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

—Que tú... ¿Qué? —dijo Poseidón algo perdido.

**—¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

**—Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular...**

—¿Sabes…? Yo a veces insulto y grito solo porque sí… —Comenzó Poseidón mirando a Severus que estaba serio, pero internamente le resultaba muy hilarante— y… ¿Sabes qué…? Tú y yo iremos por unas copas cuando esto acabe. ¡Sí, señor!

—No te duró nada tu enojo, ¿eh? —observó Atenea.

—Cambiante como la marea —dijo Percy sonriendo.

—¡Así se habla, hijo! ¿Lo ven? ¡Ese es mi hijo! Envídienme, perdedores —anunció Poseidón mirando a todos los demás con burla.

—Eso ya se discutió. Nico es el mejor, hermano —dijo Hades.

—¿No era que Harry estaba a punto de ser lastimado? —inquirió Tom mirándolos mal. Pero en realidad, él estaba preocupado por sus futuras acciones, y necesitaba saber qué había hecho.

 _"Y en parte me asusta…"_ —Pensó.

—¡Cierto! Sigue leyendo, Cedro.

—¡Es Cedric!

—Lo que sea.

**Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

—No si te destripo primero —comentó el dios del mar haciendo que todos se estremecieran por la oscuridad de sus palabras. Está demás decir que Tom se puso pálido.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

—¡¿Y este qué se cree?! —exclamó Ares, visiblemente molesto, y aunque no tendría que sorprender a nadie, se seguían extrañado por esa nueva actitud.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Apolo.

—¡Que ni Poseidón lo ha atado como para que venga este a hacerlo! —exclamó enojado.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, desde sonrojos hasta risas. Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas y las miradas de los Stoll y los gemelos Weasley no ayudaban en nada. Deméter le estaba cubriendo los oídos a Draco que solo reía.

—¡¡¡Ares!!! —gritaron varios, aunque principalmente Deméter, Atenea y Hestia. Ellas estaban demasiado preocupadas por lo que Draco pudiera aprender y definitivamente no querían que aprendiera eso.

Mientras ellas hablaban con Draco… Apolo, Sirius, los Stoll, Leo, Chris, los gemelos y Hermes molestaban a Harry que no sabía dónde meterse de lo sonrojado que estaba.

El club de Ares estaba felicitando al dios y disfrutando la revuelta... Era formidable, y más por la escena que habían presenciado antes con Remus, Sirius y Snape. Leo era un genio malvado, pero benefactor de una gran causa… y fue más gratificante saber que Rachel lo tenía todo grabado. Muy oportuna la pelirroja greñuda, había dicho el dios de la guerra.

—Entonces, pequeño Draco, ¿qué tienes que hacer si cierto dios del cielo quiere atarte? —Le preguntó Deméter en un intento de saber si había aprendido lo que le habían estado enseñando.

El Slytherin estaba realmente avergonzado, en especial porque parecía que todas las miradas estaban en él.

—Golpearlo con mi varita en el ojo y salir corriendo mientras grito el nombre de Hera o el de ustedes —susurró.

Los demás rieron bajito por temor a las tres diosas, quienes parecían satisfechas y orgullosas de su retoño.

—Así es, pequeño… —dijo Atenea complacida.

Luego, las tres junto a Hera, miraron a Zeus fríamente. El rey de los dioses no sabía dónde ocultarse de esos ojos tan feroces. Y no sabría cómo protegerse de los futuros golpes de Hera y de la guadaña que Deméter, oportunamente, estaba afilando.

 _"Las Parcas me odian… ¡Allá te voy, padre! ¡Espérame en Tártaro!"_ —Pensó.

**—Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

**—¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

**—Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

Poseidón bajó de su trono en silencio y caminó hasta Snape quien lo miraba entre asustado y confundido. Incluso se paró de su asiento para estar preparado por si es que el dios quería atacarlo.

Todos estaban en silencio mirando... Entonces Severus gritó.

—¡Me ataca!

—Solo te abrazo, idiota —dijo el dios, apretándolo fuertemente.

—¡Por eso! —replicó intentando apartar al dios, pero parecía inamovible.

—Gracias por cuidar de Harry —susurró solo para él. Snape se quedó quieto cuando escuchó la voz del dios en su cabeza.

— _Lily también estaría agradecida y en deuda contigo. Protegiste a quien más amaba, no hay mejor forma de honrar su memoria. Queda en paz, Severus Snape. Las Parcas le sonreirán a tu futuro... Lo prometo._

—¿Cómo es que tú …?

Pero el dios ya estaba en su trono y todos lo estaban viendo fijamente.

Se sentó en silencio con un calor en el pecho que nunca pensó que sentiría. Después de años, la carga y opresión en su corazón ya no era tan pesada.

**Hizo una pausa:**

**—Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

**—Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

—Ya lo han subestimado antes… pero siempre fallan —dijo Luna, comiendo los caramelos que Dumbledore le daba—. Ese plan "maestro", estaba destinado a fracasar.

—Nunca subestimes a tu oponente… —dijo Malcolm.

—Ni dejes cosas al azar… —siguió Annabeth.

—Hay que esperar, observar y planear para atacar —finalizó Atenea.

—Eso fue espeluznante. Hasta siento que pueden hacerme desaparecer sin dejar rastro —dijo Leo horrorizado—. ¡¿Cómo podría el mundo seguir sin mi maravillosa presencia?! CALIPSO ME BUSCARÍA PARA REVIVIRME Y MATARME DE NUEVO

—¿Calipso? —cuestionó Fred.

—Mi novia.

—¡¿Tienes novia?! —ritaron varios—. Eso no es… posible.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy irresistible, pero no se preocupen, ¡hay Leo para todos! Nunca los dejaré.

—¡¡No!! ¡¿Por qué nos castigan así?! —Lloraron todos—. ¡¿Por qué nos persigue la desgracia?!

—Me aman, padre.

Hefesto solo sonrió ante las estupideces de su hijo.

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

—Bien hecho, Harry. Esa es la táctica que siempre ocupo contra los monstruos —dijo Percy con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El mago rio.

—Hijo… ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Verás padre… mis grandes habilidades me facultan para…

—Porque hierba mala nunca muere —dijo Clarisse.

—Y por eso sigues viva, ¿no? —contraatacó Percy con una sonrisa.

—Te la ganaste, Prissy —dijo la chica para darle un descarga con su lanza.

—¡Solo yo tengo permitido electrocutarlo! —interfirió Thalia— pero te doy permiso.

—¡Thalia! —reclamó el hijo de Poseidón. Y a las dos les cayó un hueso. Rápidamente miraron a Nico que sonreía de modo sombrío.

—Es mi novio. Solo yo puedo maltratarlo.

Y Percy quedó sin habla.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Tu hijo es el pasivo! —dijo Hades a su hermano. Poseidón lo miró mal.

—¿Por qué Percy? ¿Por qué? —pedía el dios, lamentándose.

—Porque es igual que tú... Un pasivo —atacó Hades riendo.

—¿Bro, estás bien? —Jason le tomaba la temperatura a su amigo algo preocupado. Este ni pestañaba—. No tomes en cuenta las palabras de Hades. Sabes que le gusta bromear.

—Me dijo novio… por primera vez… ¡Me llamó novio! ¡Lo dijo por primera vez! —chilló casi saltando de su puesto para abrazar a Nico fuertemente con brazos y piernas.

—Me retracto. No dije nada —declaró Jason mirando como su bro repartía besos por toda la cara de un sonrojado, pero sonriente Nico.

**—Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

**—Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

**—Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

**—Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

**—Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

Había muchos que no sabían de eso, así que prestaron suma atención. Remus parecía muy avergonzado y arrepentido.

**—Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

—Por Merlín... ¡Que no soy malo! —Todos lo miraron fijamente—. Bueno… ¡No soy tan malo!

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

**—Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

**—¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente**

Tom estaba asombrado por lo que oía. ¿En qué se había convertido? Él ya había tomado su decisión para el futuro, pero aún así… Lo que leían ya había pasado una vez y él no entendía cómo pudo llegar a esos extremos.

**—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante. Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

**—No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

—Sí que es idiota —dijo Annabeth fastidiada. Atenea, Albus y Malcolm le dieron la razón.

—No hay necesidad de insultar. No a todos se les dan bien los acertijos —comentó Luna. Hestia sonrió.

 _"Aún quedan almas puras e inocentes en este mundo."_ —Pensó la diosa.

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina. «Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

**— ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

_"Oh, no... Aquí vengo."_

Tom estaba al borde de su asiento y si no tuviera su gran fachada, se estaría mordiendo las uñas y soltando maldiciones.

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

**—Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

_"No, no, no, no, no. No le hagas daño…"_

El mago miraba a Harry de reojo, quien estaba tranquilizando a Poseidón que parecía algo alterado por la preocupación.

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

**—Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó.**

**«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

Hermes iba a comentar algo, pero se calló cuando recibió una mirada amenazante de Poseidón. Y esa vez, él mismo instó al gatito que tenía por hermano, a que le diera calmantes a su tío. 

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

—¡¿Pero cómo...?!

—Chicos, eso se explicará luego. —Les dijo Harry.

Y nadie dijo nada más, pero concordaron en que fuera lo que fuera, había sido muy astuto.

**—¿Bien? —Dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

**—Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.**

—¿No que no predecía el futuro? —cuestionó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes la tienen muy fácil, leoncitos —dijo Draco—. El profesor Dumbledore les da puntos hasta por respirar. Es como… "Harry no se ha cortado el cabello, merece 50 puntos por eso".

—Envidioso —atacó Ron sacándole la lengua.

—¡Madura, Ron! —regañó Hermione, y fue Draco quien rio.

—Gracias, Granger.

**Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

**—Quítate de ahí —dijo.**

**Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

**—Él miente... él miente...**

Tom estaba insultándose internamente por su maldita astucia.

 _"¡Estúpido y sensual Tom Riddle! ¡¿Quién te manda a abrir la boca?!"_ —Pensó.

**—¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

**—Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

**—¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

**—Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

—¡¡¿¿Qué??!! —exclamaron varios, Tom incluido, pero lo supo camuflar muy bien recobrando su postura. Aunque para Harry, Severus, Albus y aquellos que sabían que Voldemort era él, no pasó desapercibido.

_"¿En qué me convertí?"_

**—Harry Potter... —susurró. Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

**—¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

—¡Que estúpido, inteligente y maldito! —exclamó Connor que recibió miradas extrañas, pero no pudieron contradecirlo, el villano era muy astuto.

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

**—No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

—¡¡Qué cabrón!! —gritó Poseidón, haciendo temblar a Tom. Ni él mismo sabía cómo pudo hacer algo tan vil y perverso.

**—¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry. Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

**—Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor...**

Sirius y Remus apretaron los puños. James había sido su amigo y no podían tolerar como Voldemort hablaba de su muerte con tanta soltura, ¡y frente a Harry!

**Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte...**

_"No… ella no tenía que morir_ —Pensó Snape—, _pero lo hecho, hecho está."_

**Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

**—¡NUNCA!**

—¡¡Así se habla, Harry!! ¡¡Enséñale!!

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca.**

Tom no quería seguir escuchando. Se estaba esforzando para no gritar. Él nunca quiso ser aquello que estaban leyendo. Nunca pasó por su cabeza convertirse en ese monstruo. Le daba miedo mirar a Harry y ver el daño que obviamente había causado…

**De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

Nadie habló. Todos estaban sumergidos en la escena que Cedric narraba. La tensión se sentía en todo el salón.

Poseidón se aferraba con una mano a Harry y con la otra a los calmantes.

Los semidioses no estaban mejor. El mago les había caído demasiado bien y varios lo consideraban su amigo… Lo que leían era horrible.

**—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

**—Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!**

**Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

**—¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.**

_"No, no lo hagas… Por favor, solo no lo hagas… Huye, Harry. Huye de mí…"_

Albus y Harry podían ver el rostro preocupado y angustiado que Tom con tanto esmero intentaba ocultar. Se notaba que no eran el mismo. Este era Tom y el otro Voldemort. No eran la misma persona. Riddle no era quien había cometido todos esos asesinatos. Este Tom era inocente, y aún estaba a tiempo para salvarse de ese destino.

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

—Ingenioso.

—¡¡Cállate, Atenea!! —rugió Poseidón.

La diosa ni siquiera reclamó. Es más, incluso Artemisa y su caza estaban preocupadas. Ellas no toleraban a los hombres, pero Harry en ese entonces solo era un niño y dañar a un niño era un crimen que ellas castigaban.

**—¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

—Basta, por favor… —decía Tom que juraba que solo lo estaba pensando, pero eso ya era murmuración—. No puedo… Basta. No quiero escuchar más... Detente.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía**

—¡No! —exclamó Tom, captando la atención de todos.

**y que caía... caía... caía...**

—¡Con un demonio, no! ¡No, no y no! ¡¿Cómo pude hacer todo eso?! ¡¡Eso no era lo que yo quería!!

Y con eso, se hizo el silencio.

Toda la atención quedó en él. Acaba de confesarse frente a todos como el culpable del dolor de Harry.

—¡¿TÚ?! —gritó Poseidón.

Tom asintió miserablemente, y con su varita escribió su nombre en el aire y las letras comenzaron a moverse formando dos palabras "Lord Voldemort".

El dios del mar tomó su tridente con fuerza y todos sintieron su furia.

—¡Malnacido de mierda! —gritó Percy, sorprendiendo a la mayoría que al ver al dios y al semidiós tan furiosos, prudentemente se alejaron—. ¡Por tu culpa Nico murió! ¡¡Tú lo mataste!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los semidioses y Hades.

Todos tomaron sus armas con fuerza.

El peligro se notaba en cada rincón.

—¿Qué? —susurró Nico, impactado, y las piezas comenzaron a calzar.

Percy lo observó con suma tristeza y volvió a mirar al mago que pagaría por el crimen que había cometido. Cobraría venganza por Nico, por Harry y por todos los que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Tom miró al hijo de Hades sin poder creérselo.

Tom sabía que Percy dos furiosos dioses se acercaban a él peligrosamente. Podía sentir el poder en el aire y notar como los semidioses avanzaban hasta él con armas en mano. Sabía que todos querían matarlo, cobrar venganza, destrozarlo y hacerle pagar, pero él solo tenía ojos para Harry.

Tom no podía entender por qué el joven mago parecía preocupado, después de todo, hasta él se sentía culpable.

Sentía que merecía el castigo e incluso la futura muerte. Pero a Tom no le importaba el temblor que se sentía o el frío que helaba el lugar, ni la turba que quería dañarlo… No le importaba nada.

Tampoco le importó cuando el primer golpe llegó ni cuando una daga se incrustó en su pierna. Podía sentir la sangre, pero... ¿qué importaba?

_"Me lo merezco... Soy un monstruo y debo ser destruido."_


	19. ¡No lo hagan!

**¡** **No lo hagan!**

  
En el Olimpo solo se oían gritos, todos en contra del autoproclamado Lord Voldemort, quien no hacía nada para defenderse al creer que se lo merecía.

A Tom le dolía el cuerpo, estaba tendido en el piso y podía jurar que su pierna no era lo único que sangraba; escuchaba las voces airadas y furiosas; sentía los golpes fracturando huesos; percibía el pánico que se había creado y entendía que con el dios del Inframundo ahí, no lo dejarían morir hasta que todos lograran castigarlo.

Todo era borroso. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era el verde de los ojos del mago al que tanto daño había causado. También vio los oscuros de Nico, y tal como los de Harry, se veían horrorizados y con cierta compasión que lo hacían sentir más culpable.

De los presentes, que no eran parte de la turba iracunda, ninguno se atrevía a detener lo que pasaba ni a mostrarse en favor del mago. ¿Pero cómo iba a culparlos? Sentían la ira del mar en cada centímetro del Olimpo y en cada parte de sus cuerpos. No tendrían oportunidad contra Poseidón o Percy, y menos con todos los que lo apoyaban.

Dumbledore, Hestia y Atenea eran los más preocupados y dispuestos a detener todo. Ellos entendían que eso no debería estar pasando, que no correspondía. Las Parcas les habían advertido que no podían dañar a los visitantes...

El director, por su parte, sabía que Tom sería vital para Harry, y eso comenzaba a notarse con cada gota de sangre que Tom derramaba... El fin de una generación terminaba.

—¡¡Deténganse!!

El director se dio cuenta de que ya no podía guardar silencio. El indicio fue claro y no era el único que lo había notado. Hestia actuó rápido.

—¡ESTE IDIOTA VA A PAGAR CON SU VIDA! —rugió el dios del mar furioso, tanto que los que se encontraban cerca de él pudieron sentir como eran impulsados hacía atrás.

—¡¡No lo entiendes!! ¡No debe ser así!

—¡PUES ASÍ SERÁ! ¡NO NOS DETENDREMOS HASTA QUE ESTA ESCORIA SEA EL JUGUETE DE CERBERO!

Dumbledore estaba desesperado. Debían parar, era necesario. Si seguían así…

—¡Hermano! —gritó Hestia con lágrimas, arrodillada junto al trono del dios del mar—. ¡¡Ya para!!

—NO TE METAS, HESTIA —respondió, cegado por la ira, pero otros que estaban con el dios, parecieron notar a lo que se refería el director y la diosa.

—¡Mira a Harry, Poseidón! ¡¡Lo estás dañando!! —gritó Atenea corriendo junto a Hestia, Dumbledore y Nico.

En ese momento, quienes no lo habían notado, lo vieron, y corrieron junto al mago sumamente preocupados, no sin antes asegurarse de que Tom no pudiera escapar.

Remus abrazó a Sirius que quedó de piedra, mientras Apolo se daba cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¿Qué… qué está… pasando…? —Logró decir el dios del mar arrodillado junto a su trono. Se notaba el pánico que sentía por el temblor de su voz—. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Díganme qué está pasando!

—Yo… no lo sé. No lo entiendo… —decía Apolo angustiado por no poder ayudar.

—¡Eres el dios de la medicina! ¡Haz algo! —demandó el dios asustado, olvidando su tridente en el piso.

El dios de la música parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. No entendía qué pasaba, no sentía al niño. Hermes lo levantó sacándolo de la línea de insultos de su tío.

—¡Es el tiempo! —exclamó Dumbledore—. ¡No debieron dañar a Tom!

—ATENEA —gritó el dios. La diosa hizo una mueca, pero se veía preocupada. Ella sabía lo que pasaba.

—Ya casi no lo siento, Percy —susurró Nico a su novio, quien no lo había soltado luego de que dejaran a Tom.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

El hijo de Hades estaba siendo presa de la angustia. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Percy.

—Ya casi no siento a Harry.

El de ojos verde mar lo miró atónito. Si Nico no podía sentir al mago, era porque este iba a morir.

—No entiendo cómo…

—Tom no debe morir… —Comenzó la diosa de la sabiduría. Poseidón iba a replicar—. ¡Había que cambiar la línea del tiempo, no romperla!

—¡Habla claro por una vez en tu maldita vida! —exclamó el dios, muy enojado.

—Si Tom muere… Harry no va a existir.

Con eso todos guardaron silencio. La noticia les había caído como una bomba. El desespero se hizo más grande.

Poseidón podía ver como varios soltaban lágrimas y podía sentir las propias mojando sus mejillas. En su intento por salvar a quien amaba... lo había destinado a la muerte.

La imagen era desalentadora al igual que la expresión en el rostro de Hades, Apolo y Nico. Ellos sabían de esas cosas.

El dios del mar intentó tomar la mano del mago, pero sus dedos lo traspasaron como si de niebla se tratara. No quería creerlo. Harry estaba ahí casi sin color, con los ojos cerrados… se estaba desvaneciendo. Su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo porque al querer vengarlo lo habían condenado. Ya casi no se veían sus piernas… No tenían mucho tiempo.

—No entiendo… —dijo Hermione en pánico sosteniendo a Ron fuertemente. Su amigo estaba ahí y a la vez no… No quería perderlo.

Los gemelos Weasley sostenían a su hermano menor y a su amiga por los hombros, dándoles apoyo, pero la verdad es que ellos estaban igual de asustados.

—Sin Tom, Lily nunca hubiera estado con James... Harry nunca hubiera nacido —declaró Dumbledore, sabiendo la historia detrás de los Merodeadores, Evans y Severus.

Este último sabía de lo que el director hablaba, entendía que probablemente Lily hubiera terminado siendo su pareja, pero… no podía. No lo valía. Él estaba en paz gracias a Poseidón y él no arrebataría la razón por la que su amiga se había sacrificado.

—Hay que salvarlo —dijo, haciendo que todos lo miraran—. Si logramos que Tom se recupere, Harry lo hará. Si Tom muere… Harry desaparecerá.

—¿Por qué tu…? —comenzó Sirius sospechoso. Severus suspiró.

—Potter nunca me agradó y eso te consta, pero entiende algo, Lily era mi amiga y por respeto a su sacrificio, hay que salvar a quien ella más amaba. Y para eso hay que curar a Tom, nos guste o no —dijo, mirando a los demás para volver al animago— Hay que hacerlo, Black, aunque eso signifique que ella no esté junto a mí.

El jefe de Slytherin miró a Remus que parecía entender, y se alejó, dejando al animago impactado al oírlo.

Con eso, todos se pusieron en acción. Apolo hizo desaparecer a Tom llevándolo a su templo, y lo siguieron Hades, Dumbledore, Severus, Atenea y Hestia. Por otro lado, Poseidón logró llevar a Harry al templo de Ares con la ayuda de Afrodita, Sirius, Remus y Hefesto, porque al no poder tocarlo… era una tarea difícil.

La mayoría se quedó en el salón del trono esperando por una noticia, reconfortándose entre ellos, pidiendo de todo corazón que su amigo se salvara, y por qué no, que Tom se salvara... aunque eso solo lo esperaban Nico y Luna porque ellos entendían que el mago estaba pagando por crímenes que aún no cometía.


	20. Solución

**SOLUCIÓN**

  
Entre todo el desastre, los dioses que se quedaron en el salón del trono decidieron terminar de leer el libro, puesto que, según los magos, solo faltaba la conclusión de la historia.

Durante ese tiempo, no habían recibido noticias de Harry o de Tom; ninguno había regresado de los templos. Y los amigos del mago de anteojos tenían el alma en un hilo.

Dionisio, por amenaza de Artemisa, tomó el libro donde Luna le indicó y comenzó a leer. Realmente le daba lo mismo el final de esa lectura y a todos los que medio escuchaban, también.

Luego de unos párrafos, se dieron cuenta de que no valía la pena ese capítulo, no había nada interesante. Era más preocupante lo que podría estar pasando en los templos.

—¿Creen que lo logren? —preguntó Hermione sumamente preocupada. Fred la rodeó con un solo brazo intentando reconfortarla.

—¿Siquiera lo dudas? Él estará bien —dijo Ron con seguridad, aunque no sabía si intentaba convencerla a ella o a sí mismo.

—No se preocupen. Una vez regresé de la muerte, así que él también puede burlarla, en especial si tiene un montón de dioses ayudando —aportó Leo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué no contactan a Asclepio? —exclamaron Jason y Piper al unísono, haciendo que los dioses se miraran entre sí con duda.

—No sabemos dónde está —dijo Hera.

—Son dioses... ¡Por favor! —Se metió Percy algo desesperado, consciente de que también era culpable de lo que pasaba, y si su amigo moría, él nunca podría perdonárselo.

—Háganlo —dijo Piper usando charmspeak.

Había podido dormir parcialmente a Gea, ¿por qué no podría con una diosa mucho menos poderosa?

—Nosotros no sabemos, Apolo sí —respondió la diosa del matrimonio para después sacudir la cabeza y mostrarse molesta—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a encantar a la reina del Olimpo?!

Y sin pedir permiso, Piper y Hermione se adentraron en los jardines para correr hasta el templo del dios de la medicina. No sabían con qué podrían encontrarse ahí, pero era necesario buscar a Asclepio, ya que él podría (incluso) traer de la muerte a Tom para que Harry se salvara.

Llegaron al templo y se encontraron con Hestia en las puertas. Se veía sumamente preocupada y nerviosa. La diosa podía sentir como el ambiente hogareño y su fuego se deterioraba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien más está herido?

—No. Gracias a Merlín, no —dijo Hermione.

—Con Jason tuvimos una idea —informó Piper—. Hay que contactar a Asclepio, pero Hera nos dijo que solo Apolo sabe dónde está.

La diosa pareció considerarlo y luego sonrió con esperanza.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué nadie lo pensó antes?

—Entonces vamos por el dios Apolo —dijo Hermione intentando entrar, pero Hestia la detuvo.

—No es necesario, querida, yo sé dónde está. —¿Cómo no podría saberlo si ella era la única diosa que se preocupaba por todos?—. Vamos.

Y las tres desaparecieron del Olimpo.

*****

  
En el templo de Ares las cosas no iban tan bien, probablemente porque en el templo de Apolo las cosas tampoco iban bien.

El cuerpo de Harry apenas se veía, no se movía y no había indicios de que pudiera recuperarse. Poseidón se la pasaba intentando tomar la mano del mago o de acariciarle el cabello, pero dada la situación, sus intentos eran en vano.

El dios del mar se sentía como una real basura. Mayoritariamente porque había dañado a su novio de modo indirecto y, además, porque no se arrepentía de haber dañado a Tom... y sus acciones habían llevado a que Harry estuviera postrado debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Poseidón aparecía y desaparecía del templo de Ares llevando información sobre los progresos de Tom.

En realidad, no había avances.

El mago estaba suspendido en un sueño profundo para ganar tiempo y encontrar una solución, pero Apolo no había logrado curarlo, era como si no existiera un modo de hacerlo.

Hades por su parte, era quien lo mantenía vivo.

El desespero llegó cuando las piernas de Harry ya no se podían ver y eso había sido justo en el momento en que Hades dejó de tener control sobre el espíritu de Tom. Intentó tomarlo de nuevo, pero se le estaba poniendo muy difícil. Y mientras intentaba, los brazos de Harry también habían desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Harry ya casi no se ve! —exclamó Poseidón desesperado cuando llegó al templo de Apolo.

—Ya no puedo sostenerlo, hermano —dijo Hades mirándolo fijamente para que entendiera que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía—. Lo intento, pero... pero no puedo.

—Hades, por favor... —pidió el dios del mar sin saber que pedía realmente. Absolución, perdón, ayuda...—. Eres mi hermano mayor... debes ayudarme.

—Lo intento. De verdad lo hago. Pero ya no puedo tener el control. Quizás...

—Quizás son las Parcas —finalizó Apolo—. A lo mejor esto debe pasar.

—¡No! ¡¡No lo voy a aceptar!! —gritó Poseidón.

Al dios le parecía una jugada cruel que le presentaran a un chico idéntico a su amor del pasado, que después lo quisiera solo por ser Harry Potter, que quisiera estar a su lado durante su corta vida... y solo para arrebatárselo cruelmente y por su propia mano.

—Esto no debería estar pasando, señor Apolo —Se metió Dumbledore—. Las parcas dijeron que no había que lastimar a nadie, pero...

—¡¿Ahora todo es mi culpa, no?! ¡Yo dejé a Harry así! —exclamó Poseidón.

—Tienes parte de la culpa. Dañaste a Tom, y por consiguiente, a Harry —Siguió el director tranquilamente.

El dios del mar tuvo que ser sostenido por Hades y Apolo para que no matara al anciano.

—¡¿Acaso tú no dañaste a Harry todos esos años dejándolo con los mortales que lo odiaban?! ¿EN QUÉ LO BENEFICIÓ ESO?

—Poseidón...

—¡Lo humillaban cada día!

—Poseidón...

—¡Lo golpeaban!

—¡Hermano!

—¡¿Qué?! —Y miró a Hades.

—Tom ya... ya no tiene pulso... —informó Apolo, haciendo que el dios del mar apareciera en el templo de Ares.

Allá se encontró con Remus abrazando a Sirius que lloraba sobre el lugar en que alguna vez estuvo Harry.

Poseidón cayó al piso sintiéndose desfallecer. Él había provocado eso. Su infinita ira había provocado la muerte de su amor.

Se acercó al lugar desesperado, llorando... y con manos temblorosas tocó el sitio que había ocupado el mago.

—Vuelve por favor... por favor. Es mi culpa, lo sé...

—¿Papá?

Percy había llegado junto a otros que habían oído los gritos del dios del mar, y al encontrarse con esa escena, se quedó en blanco.

Harry no estaba.

—¿Dónde... dónde está Harry? ¿Papá? —Pero el dios no le respondió—. No otra vez! ¡No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo!

¿Cuántas veces tendría que ver desaparecer a quienes le importaban?

Jason corrió para abrazar a su amigo, quien se aferró a él desesperadamente. Nico se mantuvo al margen. Si bien, deseaba poder estar ahí apoyándolo, no no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Nico está aquí, bro —decía el rubio, sosteniendo lo por las mejillas para que lo mirara, para que entendiera que no lo estaba perdiendo.

Percy asintió, se levantó y se abrazó al hijo de Hades como si la vida se le escapara.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Fred con voz temblorosa, sosteniendo el brazo de George para tener la prueba tangible de que su hermano estaba ahí.

—Tom... él no...

Y eso sirvió para entender.

*****

  
En el templo de Apolo las cosas eran diferentes. Hestia había llegado junto a Hermione y Piper. El dios de la medicina miró a su hijo y lo supo. Asclepio podría, él siempre había sido mejor.

Cuando el hijo de Apolo puso sus manos sobre Tom, las parcas aparecieron con un hilo verde desteñido... y comenzó a adquirir color.

*****

  
—¿Harry? ¿Cómo...?

La forma traslúcida, pero definitivamente corpórea, estaba ahí. Casi no se distinguía pero había aparecido.

El dios del mar quiso tocarlo, pero... su mano lo atravesó.

*****

  
Dumbledore se acercó al cuerpo de Tom con rapidez y lo miró con tristeza. Siempre había querido lo mejor para el Slytherin... y el mago había terminado pagando con su vida algo que realmente no había cometido.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo el anciano.

—...Lo sé. Y entiendo lo que debo hacer ahora —murmuró Tom, cerrando los ojos.

Las Parcas se miraron, asintieron y alzaron las manos.

Todo sería restaurado para mejor.

*****

  
—¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Cómo... podría... no hacerlo? —susurró el mago. Su voz se oía lejana, haciéndolo parecer cansado.

—Perdóname. Fue mi culpa...

—...Y la mía —dijo Percy, acercándose.

Se veía igual de destruido que su padre.

—Lo hecho... hecho está. Ya estoy... bien. —E intentó sonreír, porque por una extraña razón, se sentía adormilado y en paz.

—Te amo —declaró Poseidón, e intentó tomar la mano del chico, preocupado por no poder sentirla, y quiso llorar cuando sus dedos tocaron superficialmente la palma del contrario.

—Y... y yo a ti... Lamento no haberlo... dicho antes... —dijo, sintiendo que por fin las piezas encajaban.

El dios del mar sonrió con verdadero alivio. Harry estaba bien y aún lo quería. No dejaría que nunca le volviera a pasar nada malo. Nunca más.

Poseidón se acercó al mago y lo besó como si viviera para sentir sus labios. Quería trasmitir todo su amor y el temor que sentía de perderlo.

Harry le correspondió feliz.

El dios del mar no quería separarse, y si de él dependiera, nunca lo soltaría. Pero un minuto después... dejo de sentirlo. Con preocupación abrió los ojos y con horror se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Ha-Harry? ¿Percy? ¿Qué está...?

El dios miró a su alrededor para no encontrar a nadie más que a los dioses. Se levantó y miró a los demás en busca de respuestas. Entonces lo comprendió. Todos habían vuelto y...

...no los volverían a ver en años.

Poseidón suspiró. Se lo tenía merecido. Al menos Harry viviría, y los semidioses y magos tendrían el conocimiento de que su amigo se había salvado.

El salón del trono estaba dolorosamente silencioso. Los dioses se miraban entre sí conmocionados. Poseidón no sabía cómo agradecer a Hestia por su ayuda, al igual que aquellos que habían ayudado con Tom y con Harry.

—Bueno... supongo que tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo el dios del mar con convicción.

Él no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, remediaría sus errores y se aseguraría de que los magos y semidoses... Harry, tuvieran una buena vida. Se los debía y quería hacerlo.

Y con eso, Poseidón desapareció del Olimpo. Hécate recibiría una visita de él y lo iba se escuchar.

Zeus, por su parte, se había quedado lamentándose por no haber podido pasar más tiempo con el mago rubio. Draco se había ido y él, como un idiota, había desperdiciado el tiempo.

Atenea, Deméter y Hestia, presintiendo lo que pensaba, se miraron entre sí. Si Zeus lo tocaba una vez que naciera, iba a correr ícor.


	21. A un paso

—Necesito que el director firme estos papeles para mañana. Es de vital importancia que lo haga.   
  
El hombre que hablaba era un adulto poderoso al que, a simple vista, era difícil asignarle una edad específica por lo bien conservado que estaba. Él le entregó una carpeta con documentos a su asistente.   
  
—Sí, ministro. Iré enseguida —respondió la joven saliendo de la oficina del ministro de magia.   
  
Al ver que la mujer salía, el mago se acercó a la gran ventana para contemplar el trabajo de su vida. Desde su ascenso, muchas cosas habían cambiado para el mundo mágico; nuevas leyes y tratados habían entrado en vigencia.   
  
Al principio, la comunidad mágica se había mostrado reacia ante los cambios y al nuevo mundo que se les presentaba, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar cuando el ministro no dio su brazo a torcer.   
  
—Señor ministro, su cita de las 15:00 ya se encuentra aquí —informó la secretaría desde la puerta—. Recuerde que la reunión es sobre los avances en las relaciones entre…   
  
—Lo recuerdo —interrumpió el hombre, sin dejar de ver mirar la ventana—. Deja que entre.   
  
—Sí, señor —respondió ella y salió de la oficina para volver a entrar junto a un hombre adulto cuya vestimenta no encajaba con la seriedad de la reunión—. Aquí está.   
  
—Gracias. Ni necesito algo, te llamaré. Puedes retirarte —dijo, para luego girarse y enfrentar al hombre que había llegado.   
  
—Cambiaste —dijo el otro, burlándose, y se sentó como si fuera amo y señor del lugar.   
  
—Bueno, la última vez que te vi fue hace años… y recuerdo que intentaste matarme —contraatacó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.   
  
—Lo recuerdo.   
  
Con ese comentario, ambos supieron que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso y mortal. No era buena idea aventurarse allí.   
  
—Sin más rodeos, hablemos de lo que nos convoca. Para eso estás aquí, ¿no? —cuestionó el ministro sentándose detrás de su escritorio para mirar atentamente al contrario.   
  
—Cierto. Los avances.   
  
—¿Qué pasó? Hécate es quien viene habitualmente.   
  
—Lo sé, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido nada que nos hiciera poner en marcha los acuerdos entre mundos. Sin embargo, hemos encontrado a varios magos en nuestra comunidad.   
  
El ministro asintió escuchando con atención. Esa era la oportunidad para probar sus teorías y comprobar si el acuerdo funcionaba.   
  
—Pueden ir a Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore firme los papeles que ya le fueron enviados. Luego de ello, los acuerdos entre magos y semidioses podrán ampararlos. Ya sabes, la comunidad mágica se asegurará de velar por el bienestar de los semidioses que nacieron y nacerán con habilidades mágicas, así como los hijos de Hécate.   
  
—Bien —respondió el hombre, levantándose—. Iré con Dumbledore entonces.   
  
El ministro vio como el contrario caminaba hacia la puerta listo para huir, pero debía decírselo. Necesitaba saberlo.   
  
—Fue hace una semana —dijo, mirándolo con cautela.   
  
—¿De qué hablas? —respondió el otro, deteniéndose junto a la puerta.   
  
—Hace una semana tuve que revisar los archivos de los magos recién nacidos. El nombre Harry James Potter figuraba allí.   
  
El hombre se giró para mirar al ministro petrificado, lo que sería una ironía si la historia no hubiera cambiado. Los ojos del adulto reflejaban tantos sentimientos que era difícil mirarlos… anhelo, amor, arrepentimiento…   
  
—Sabes que él podrá visitar el campamento como cualquier mago.   
  
Siguió hablando, pero su interlocutor parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, atrapado en un lejano recuerdo.   
  
—Me tengo que ir. Gracias por la información. —Suspira derrotado y agarra el pomo de la puerta.   
  
—Siempre será un gusto verte, Poseidón… ¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota, así que me retracto —dijo el ministro, haciendo que el dios del mar soltara una risita cansada, como si recordara algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y creía perdido.   
  
—Ha pasado el tiempo, Riddle, y no cambias. Pero Harry sigue siendo mío, lo sabes.   
  
—Soy ministro ahora, así que poseo mayor acceso a él, y su familia pertenece a mi círculo de amigos —informó, dejando al dios asombrado.   
  
—¿Tienes amigos ahora? —dice, fingiendo sorpresa—. Busca una novia o algo, Riddle.   
  
—Solo sal de aquí —ordenó Tom, negando con la cabeza, pero su interacción parecía más la de viejos conocidos, que la de enemigos.   
  
Poseidón salió del lugar con alegría inefable en su corazón, acompañado de un miedo que le dificultaba ser razonable. Siempre estaría infinitamente agradecido con el trabajo de Tom Riddle y Hécate para unir ambos mundos, pero temía que Harry no lo quisiera como una vez lo hizo… Las cosas serían distintas. Él sería distinto. Y eso lo llevaba a pensar:   
  
_“¿Volverá a funcionar?”_   
  
*****   
  
Pasaron años antes de que Tom Riddle aceptara una visita a la casa de los Potter. James y Lily extendían la invitación cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, pero él siempre se negaba objetando que no tenía tiempo por su trabajo.   
  
Ese día, Harry cumplía 5 años, y tuvo que asistir porque no había otras opciones. Severus y Lucius habían confabulado en su contra para no dejarle excusas que le permitieran faltar… así que allí se encontraba.   
  
Se encontró con rostros conocidos que, en otro tiempo, nunca se hubieran unido en armonía: los Potter, los Weasley, los Malfoy, los Black, Remus y Severus.   
  
—Qué bueno que hayas decidido aparecer —comentó Lucius con burla, y Tom jura que lo vio chocar puños con Severus.   
  
—Cállate.   
  
—Siempre me ha impresionado esa expresión poco expresiva que puedes hacer —dijo Sirius—. Es casi como la de Quejicus.   
  
—No te metas conmigo, Black —respondió el aludido, mirándolo ceñido.   
  
—Solo digo la verdad, murciélago.   
  
—Una palabra más y voy a…   
  
—¿A aburrirme con tu estupidez o a asfixiarme con tu cabello grasoso? —retó, acercándose al Slytherin.   
  
—Ya déjalo, Sirius, no seas infantil —pidió Remus con los brazos cruzados, implorando paciencia.   
  
—No me dejas ser, amigo mío —respondió el animado con un puchero.   
  
—Y, por Merlín, que te gustaría que fuera algo más que tu amigo —comentó una bruja que recién llegaba. El animado se puso rojo de la vergüenza.   
  
—Buena esa, Bellatrix —felicitó Lucius chocando palmas con su cuñada.   
  
—¡James! ¡¿Por qué metiste a tantos Slytherin en tu casa?! —reclamó Sirius, viendo como su amigo llegaba junto a Harry en sus brazos.   
  
Tom dejó de prestar atención a las peleas de los magos, peleas idénticas a las que presenció durante las lecturas que parecían tan lejanas, y su atención se centró en Harry.   
  
No era así la última vez que lo vio, obviamente, y se alegró de haber aceptado su consejo de cambiar el mundo mágico sin ser un señor oscuro. Nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión, y menos al ver la alegría que desprendía ese pequeño que jugaba junto a su familia   
  
_“Logré entregarte aquello que una vez te quité y que yo nunca tuve…”_ —Pensó.   
  
—Mira, Harry, él es el ministro Tom Riddle —presentó James, acercando al pequeño—. Que al parecer siempre está ocupado para no ver tu linda carita —agregó por lo bajo.   
  
—¡Hola! —saludó el niño agitando una mano.   
  
Tom sonrió complacido con sus decisiones. Sin duda, esa vida era mejor que la que Harry no recordaría haber tenido.   
  
—Papi, ¿puedo ir con Draco? —preguntó el niño.   
  
—Claro —dijo James, bajándolo.   
  
—Adiós, señor Tom —dijo Harry antes de irse.  
  
—¿No es precioso? —arrulló James viéndolo partir. Se notaba desde lejos que era un padre orgulloso de su retoño.   
  
—Cierto —concedió Tom—. Se parece a su mamá. —El de anteojos lo miró mal y le golpeó el brazo—. ¿No tienes problemas con que esté solo?   
  
—Él no está solo —respondió James, a lo que el ministro apuntó a Lily que hablaba con Severus y Bellatrix—. Si visitaras, lo sabrías. Draco está con él, y eso lleva a que Hestia, Deméter y Atenea, también.   
  
—¿En serio?   
  
Tom no sabía eso. Si bien, debería haberlo supuesto después de las lecturas, pero no pensó que las diosas llegaran a apreciar tanto al pequeño Malfoy como para protegerlo cuando este no las conocía.   
  
—Sí. Creo que esto de los acuerdos comenzó con esa extraña adopción —comentó Potter, y Tom no lo corrigió diciendo que fue antes.   
  
—¿La adopción de Draco? —cuestionó Narcissa, acercándose a los dos—. Fue aterrador. Deméter llegó diciendo que Draco iba a nacer y golpeó a Lucius cuando intentó sacarla de la casa. Atenea nos explicó quienes eran en el camino, pero fue realmente siniestro.   
  
—Te creo —concedió Tom, imaginando las enseñanzas que podrían haberle dado las tres al niño.   
  
—Siempre dicen algo sobre cuidarlo de cierto dios pervertido… —comentó la bruja, confundida.   
  
—Zeus… —susurró Tom, negando con la cabeza. También debió venir eso.   
  
—…No se quién será, pero desde que un hombre apareció junto a la cuna de Draco, se han vuelto más sobreprotectoras.   
  
—Al menos está seguro. Tiene el favor de tres diosas —dijo James, mirando como Harry perseguía a Draco y a tres inmortales detrás de ellos.   
  
*****   
  
—Hoy es el día. ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó el dios del mar girando frente a Afrodita.   
  
—Terriblemente nervioso. Además llevas la misma ropa de siempre… No tienes ningún respeto por la moda o el estilo —informó disgustada.   
  
—No ayudas.   
  
—Porque no me estás dejando —replicó ella.   
  
—Olvídalo. Iré por Apolo. Gracias por nada.   
  
—¡¡No!! —gritó Ares apareciendo de la nada para taclear a Poseidón.   
  
—¡¿Qué, en el nombre de nosotros, te sucede?! —exclamó el dios del mar, quitándose al otro de encima.   
  
—No puedes ir a interrumpir ahora. Me cuesta tanto encontrar estos momentos… y este iba tan bien, comencé a grabarlo a tiempo y… —Lo mira furioso—. ¡y me lo estoy perdiendo por tu culpa! ¡Gracias por nada, tío! ¡¡Ahora lo favorito es Hades!!   
  
Y se fue con cámara en mano tal como llegó. Afrodita parecía orgulloso y Poseidón no conseguía salir de su estupor.   
  
*****   
  
Varias familias de magos aparecieron en las afueras del Campamento Mestizo para conocer a los semidioses y dioses. Por el acuerdo, las visitas eran recurrentes, pero solo de quienes pertenecían a ambos mundos, así que ese visita era casi la primera. Se conocerían por primera vez.

Dumbledore, Tom y Hécate guiaron a los magos hacia la barrera.   
  
Deméter, Hestia y Atenea también estaban allí, pero para proteger a Draco. Ellas seguían al mago desde la distancia, vigilando.   
  
El grupo de magos estaba entre sus catorce y diecisiete años, para que sus edades coincidieran con la de los semidioses.   
  
Una vez dentro, Quirón los guió por el campamento junto a un fastidiado Dionisio. Luego, se les dio la oportunidad a los jóvenes de conocer el lugar por su cuenta.   
  
Fred y George se juntaron Travis y Connor, hijos de Hermes, quienes, junto a otro semidiós llamado Leo, comenzaron a jugarle bromas a los adultos y demás campistas. Aunque todo empeoró para el resto, cuando James y Sirius se unieron al grupo… Solo hasta que Lily se llevó a su esposo de una oreja y Remus sacó al otro a punta de varita cuando le prendió fuego a la capa de Snape. 

Por otro lado, detrás de una cabaña estaba pasando algo grande. Había un pequeño grupo reunido junto a un dios.   
  
—Escuchen. Esto es simple. Van a capturar en video o imagen cualquier momento asquerosamente tierno que encuentren, ¿entendido? —espetó el dios, pasándoles una cámara profesional a todos—. Deben filmar bien. Si veo cualquier cosa que no valga la pena, un flash mal ocupado, manos temblorosas o alguna interrupción… ¡usaré sus intestinos para saltar la cuerda y los haré verlo! ¡¿Entienden?!   
  
Jason, Hermione, Neville y Piper asintieron rápidamente sosteniendo las cámaras algo preocupados.   
  
—Iré con mi bro y Nico —dijo el rubio.   
  
—Excelente elección —elogió el dios, dejándolo marchar.   
  
Piper se retiró sin decir palabra.   
  
—Nosotros no entendemos qué está pasando —dijo Hermione mirando al dios con cautela. Se veía muy desequilibrado.   
  
—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Neville, asustado—. ¿Un secuestrador de niños?   
  
—¡Soy Ares, el dios de la guerra! ¡¡Y tú peor pesadilla si grabas mal!! ¡¿Entendido, soldado?! —Neville soltó un chillido, pero asintió—. Ahora largo.   
  
Vio como los dos magos se fueron y él se alejó para espiar a Hermes y Apolo que habían desaparecido sospechosamente en el bosque. No sin antes presenciar como Harry tropezaba con Poseidón…   
  
—Necesito más secuaces… 


	22. Reencuentros

Draco Malfoy nunca entendió por qué las diosas lo querían tanto. A veces pensaba que tal vez había renacido y que solo estaban cuidando de su alma. Él conocía los mitos y sobre el mundo semidivino gracias a ellas, pero ninguna de las historias explicaba por qué lo escogieron a él. No se hacía una idea. Sin embargo, no se podía quejar. Hestia cocinaba lo que quería, le cantaba y le exhortaba sobre lo mucho que debía amar a su familia. Atenea le enseñaba sobre el mundo, le daba libros y le explicaba las cosas que no comprendía. Mientras que Deméter le daba cereales y armas (que Narcissa confiscaba) y le enseñaba defensa personal, ¿el porqué? Solo las diosas lo sabían.  
  
Draco Malfoy creció escuchando historias sobre los campamentos de semidioses, los héroes, las misiones... Siempre era un agrado oír sobre las aventuras porque parecían sacadas de un cuento de fantasía. Por todo eso, Draco casi explotó de emoción cuando vio el Campamento Mestizo por primera vez al vislumbrar a Peleo en el árbol.  
  
Una vez dentro, la vista fue alucinante. A lo lejos se podía ver a los pegasos, sátiros, driades y náyades... Era demasiado para procesar.  
  
—Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé... ¡Es increíble! —dijo Harry a su lado. Sus amigos asintieron impresionados.  
  
—Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo. Soy Quirón, el director de actividades. —La voz del centauro los sacó de su asombro, pero al verlo, la sorpresa regresó, puesto que para ellos, los centauros no eran amigables—. Como sabrán, esto es parte del acuerdo entre los dioses y el Ministerio de Magia para unificar los mundos. Si me siguen, les daré un recorrido. Espero que tengan un agradable día... Si alguien les juega una broma o creen que algunas de sus pertenencias faltan, notifiquen a la Casa Grande.  
  
Lo siguiente fue que el grupo se la pasó conociendo el campamento y sus alrededores o interactuando con algunos semidoses en el proceso.  
  
En algún momento, Draco se alejó del resto, curioso por el bosque que estaba a su lado. Se veía tan llamativo y no parecía aterrador como el Bosque Prohibido. Además, Quirón no les había advertido nada sobre él.  
  
Se adentró en él, observando fascinado a las driades que parecían danzar a su alrededor, riendo al ver como los sátiros se golpeaban contra los árboles, persiguiéndolas, y varios lo miraron mal por ello.  
  
Siguió avanzando; los árboles parecían cada vez más altos, por lo que el bosque se tornó denso y algo tenebroso. Cuando decidió volver, escuchó una especie de gruñido... y luego otro... y otro.  
  
Draco no entendía qué pasaba. ¿Eran monstruos? De serlo, no tendrían por qué atacarlo si él no era un semidiós.  
  
 _"¿Verdad? No tengo nada que quieran."_ —Pensó.  
  
<span;>Entonces recordó lo que le dijeron las diosas... Todos los magos eran descendientes de Hécate o bendecidos por ella, así que tenían esencia divina, aunque fuera poca.  
  
Se asustó cuando una sombra pasó a su lado, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de huida porque sabía que se perdería.  
  
¿Dónde estaban las diosas? Ellas nunca lo dejaban.  
  
 _"Pero como un imbécil las dejé atrás..."_  
  
Entonces lo vio...  
  
...y era una cosa horrible.  
  
No sabía qué monstruo era o qué podía hacer, pero entendía qué pasaría si se quedaba ahí. Se giró para correr. Perderse ya no importaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Comenzó a correr sintiendo como las pisadas del monstruo lo seguían. Quería gritar, pero no encontraba su voz.  
  
De repente... ya no escuchó nada.  
  
Se giró confundido y vio a un hombre alto y fornido. Tenía el cabello negro, usaba un traje de corte americano y sus ojos... demasiado azules para ser reales. Junto a él, había un montón de polvo dorado.  
  
Draco podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él, y aunque no entendía por qué, esos ojos se le hacían demasiado familiares.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre acercándose al mago. Draco asintió confundido.  
  
—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Tía Deméter lo envió? —cuestionó compulsivamente, haciendo que el hombre se pusiera nervioso con la última pregunta.  
  
—Soy Zeus —respondió el hombre como si eso lo explicara todo.  
  
Draco se quedó pasmado. ¿Qué hacía ahí el rey del Olimpo? Hizo una pequeña reverencia al recordar lo dramáticos que podían ser y lo miró.  
  
—¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Me estuvo... observando?  
  
—Sí —respondió el dios con simpleza.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera lo va a negar? —Zeus se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el mago, parándose frente a él—. ¿Por qué haría algo así? iNo me conoce!  
  
—Eso es lo que tú crees, Draco —dijo, acercándose más al adolescente. Este retrocedió sin entender qué pasaba.  
  
—He leído y oído los mitos, pero nunca creí que su faceta de acosador fuera, bueno... real —confesó alejándose cada vez más del dios.  
  
Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, porque un momento después estaba atrapado entre un árbol y el dios.  
  
—¿Y qué más dicen los mitos sobre mí? —preguntó el dios, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Draco casi podía ver la electricidad bailando en esos ojos azules, y esperaba que no fuera la parte pervertida por la que el dios hacía la pregunta.  
  
—Yo... Ya es tarde, mi madre debe estar buscándome. Eh... disculpe —dijo, intentando salir de ahí, pero el dios no le dejó—. En serio, debo irme.  
  
—No te irás. He esperando décadas para verte otra vez. Desperdicié el tiempo una vez y no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar —declaró, dejando al mago más confundido que antes.  
  
—Nunca nos habíamos visto.  
  
Zeus sonrió.  
  
—Eso es lo que tu crees. —Volvió a decir.  
  
Zeus llevó una mano al rostro de Draco, acariciando suavemente la pálida mejilla. El dios estaba dispuesto a mostrarle parte de su tiempo en el Olimpo para que comprendiera todo.  
  
—¿En serio necesita estar tan cerca de mí? Es... es realmente incómodo y...  
  
Zeus comenzó a acercarse, acortando la distancia entre ellos.  
  
—¿Qué...? —Comenzó a decir el mago sin saber cómo escapar, puesto que el ser milenario lo tenía bien atrapado.  
  
—¿Draco? —llamó una voz de repente.  
  
El mago se giro rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz y alcanzó a ver a los gemelos Weasley junto a otros chicos que se parecían y un tipo que lucía como un duende de jardín.  
  
—¡George! —exclamó aliviado empujando a un fastidiado Zeus—. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte! Por un momento creí que... ¿Por qué llevas... explosivos?  
  
—¿Esto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo mostrando lo que tenía en las manos—. Esto no es nada... ¿Explosivos? Sí, cómo no. ¿Para qué querría explosivos? Dile Freddie.  
  
—Verás, pequeño rubio, lo que tiene mi hermano en... ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? —cuestionó Fred, desviando la atención.  
  
Draco no supo qué responder.  
  
—Creo que deberías llamar a Deméter —dijo uno de los otros tipos.  
  
—¿Por qué, Travis?  
  
—Digamos que Zeus tiene cierta reputación... —Comenzó el semidiós y observó al dios esperando que no lo incinerara.  
  
Todos en el campamento conocían a Draco Malfoy gracias a las hijas de Deméter. Según, la diosa no dejaba de parlotear sobre el mago rubio.  
  
—¡Nooo! —gritó Zeus, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente—. Digo... ¿para... para qué la van a molestar? Yo igual me estaba yendo y...  
  
—¡¡ZEUS!  
  
—Oh, no —dijo el dios mirando mal a los semidioses que parecían muy complacidos—. Ustedes son hijos del diablo.  
  
—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ, CABRÓN!  
  
—Fue un gusto verte, Draco. Ahora tengo que huir para que no me cas... Quiero decir... de pronto tengo asuntos importantes en el Olimpo. Nos volveremos a ver...  
  
—¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, PADRE!  
  
—¿Atenea también? —Se lamentó el dios luciendo muy pálido y asustado.  
  
Un segundo después, el rey del Olimpo huyó.  
  
Los chicos presentes solo pudieron ver a tres diosas furiosas persiguiendo al desdichado Zeus.  
  
—Puedes conseguir un mejor novio, Draco. Un hijo de Hefesto siempre es mejor —dijo el chico que parecía duende.  
  
—Ya deja de promocionarte, Leo —comentó Travis.  
  
—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Draco. El llamado Leo negó con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
—No, pero soy demasiado sexy como para no ser considerado. Manda un mensaje iris.  
  
—Tienes novia... —Le recordó Connor.  
  
—La quitas la diversión a todo —respondió el duende haciendo un puchero.  
  
—Y por cierto... tú no has visto nada... —dijo Fred, y todos se fueron.  
  
*****  
  
—¡¿Dónde estarán estos mocosos?! —gruñó Ares observando desde la copa de un árbol lo que había pasado en el bosque.  
  
—Ares, cariño, tienes un problema —dijo Afrodita, flotando a su lado —. Recuerda que ellos no te conocen y los asustaste.  
  
—¡No mentí con eso de que iba matarlos! —replicó.  
  
La diosa del amor negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Antes esto me parecía lindo y creía que había encontrado un alma afín para hablar sobre parejas, pero ahora...  
  
—No me importa. ¡Necesito esos videos! No puedo vivir así.  
  
Y desapareció.  
  
*****  
  
—Hombre, gracias —dijo el chico que casi se había caído por las escalas en la entrada de su cabaña—. Me llamo Percy.  
  
—Harry. —Se presentó el mago estrechándole la mano. El semidiós sonrió contento e hizo un gesto para que el mago lo siguiera—. Y creo que eres... lindo. Eh... quiero decir que... Yo... ¿Qué?  
  
—Eh... ¿Gracias? Amm... ¿Y cómo la estás pasando? —preguntó el chico de ojos verde mar rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, sin saber cómo responder al halago.  
  
—¡Esto es realmente increíble! responde rápidamente, reemplazando su vergüenza por emoción —. He oído todas las historias que lady Deméter, lady Atenea y lady Hestia le cuentan a Draco sobre el campamento, pero ninguna le hace justicia.  
  
—Me alegra oír eso, aunque dicen que tu escuela es un castillo mágico... Eso debe ser digno de ver.  
  
—Pero ahora puedes ir cuando quieras... Ya sabes, por el acuerdo.  
  
Percy pareció considerarlo y detuvo sus pasos frente a un chico rubio que estaba practicando en el campo de entrenamiento.  
  
—¡Hola, bro! —exclamó.  
  
Harry se sorprendió por el comportamiento de ambos. Los dos se miraron con cariño para abrazarse como si no se hubieran visto en años. Entonces Percy le besó la mejilla al chico rubio.  
  
—Bro, este es Harry. Harry, este es Jason.  
  
—Ustedes son... ¿novios?  
  
Los dos semidioses se echaron a reír y rieron más al ver la expresión confundida de Harry.  
  
—No los tomes en cuenta, siempre son así —comentó un chico que había salido de la nada. Tenía el cabello oscuro y toda su ropa era negra; miraba a los dos con aburrimiento—. Soy Nico.  
  
—¡Esa belleza sí es mi novio! —anunció Percy con voz cantarina.  
  
Nico lo miró mal, pero se notó que las palabras lo afectaron a juzgar por el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
—Cállate, Percy —ordenó, y luego miro al mago—. Ignóralo.  
  
—Está... bien. Por cierto, soy Harry. —Se presentó el mago, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
 _"¿Todos son igual de hermosos? ¡No es justo!"_  
  
—Va a pasar algo de tiempo antes de que noten que seguimos aquí —comentó el semidiós, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera.  
  
Juntos caminaron por el campamento y Nico explicó cosas que Harry ya sabía, pero que no quiso admitir para seguir escuchando al semidiós.  
  
—¿Qué hay del señor D? ¿Es tan... fastidioso como dicen? —preguntó Harry, bajando la voz al decir la última parte. Nico quiso reír, pero lo disimuló bastante.  
  
—Siempre, pero no se lo digas o te amenazará con convertirte en un delfín o algo así.  
  
Harry se detuvo y lo miró fijamente en un intento de averiguar la credibilidad de sus palabras.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Sí. A Percy siempre le dice que lo convertirá en delfín y a mí que me enviará a mi padre del modo difícil.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió que lo dijera tan tranquilo.  
  
—Entonces... ¿Quién es tu padre?  
  
—Hades —respondió rápidamente sin mirar al mago, esperando el rechazo inminente.  
  
—Genial. —Y eso es todo lo que dijo Harry. Nico lo miró como si fuera un espécimen extraño.  
  
—¿Genial? ¿Qué sabes sobre mi padre? —espetó, pensando que el mago se burlaba.  
  
—Bueno... —La fría miradade Nico, ponía a Harry nervioso—. Las diosas que cuidan a Draco siempre cuentan historias, y según Hestia Hades es un buen hermano.  
  
Nico no dijo nada. Le sorprendió que Hestia dijera cosas tan buenas de su padre. Bueno... ella era amable y una de las mejores diosas, pero aun así era extraño.  
  
La diosa del hogar había hecho que unos chicos que nunca habían visto a su padre lo consideraran un buen dios... Eso era verdadero poder.  
  
Hestia es la favorita de todos.  
  
 _"Nota mental: darle la ofrenda en la cena."_ —Pensó el semidiós.  
  
—Oh, bueno... esto es nuevo.  
  
—¿Irás a Hogwarts? —preguntó el mago después de un silencio.  
  
—No lo sé, pero si Percy quiere ir lo acompañaré, aunque conocer gente no es lo mío.  
  
 _"¿Nueva?_ —Pensó Harry—. _Pero yo soy nuevo..."_  
  
—Me voy entonces...  
  
—No me retena a ti, Idiota —dijo Nico mirándolo mal. Harry se sonrojó y sonrió de lado.  
  
—Mm... creo que deberías ir, me gustaría verte o...  
  
—¡¡Alto, no puedes entrar ahí!! —El grito de Nico interrumpió al mago. Un visitante estaba cometiendo el error de intentar entrar a la cabaña de Hades—. Lo siento, pero debo impedir que alguien muera. Dudo que a Minos le apetezca conocer a alguien tan idiota.  
  
—Te veo... —Pero Nico ya se había ido— ...después.  
  
*****  
  
—Bien, ¿qué es lo que encontraron? —exigió Ares con un cuchillo en las manos.  
  
Los adolescentes frente a él se acercaron algo atemorizados.  
  
—Tengo... tengo a dos semidioses. ¿Jason y Percy? —dijo Hermione pasándole el material al dios. Este sonrío.  
  
Así, uno a uno fueron entregando las fotos, grabaciones y material recopilado. Neville casi murió de un infarto mientras intentaba explicar con tartamudeos que él no sabía utilizar una cámara. Ares estaba furioso, pero Piper interfirió entregando una grabación que compensaba la perdida.  
  
—Para la otra, aprende o mis hijos te usarán como saco de boxeo.  
  
—¿Cuáles son sus hijos? —cuestionó Hermione. Ares apuntó a una cabaña.  
  
—¡Su lanza es eléctrica! —chilló Neville, queriendo escabullirse como ratón.  
  
Debe estar bromeando... —murmuró Hermione.  
  
—Yo nunca bromeo, niña. Ahora largo.  
  
Los magos se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. El dios de la guerra sostuvo el material mirándolo como desquiciado.  
  
—Mi precioso...  
  
*****  
  
—¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará? —preguntó George.  
  
—Obviamente. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —espetó Connor, ofendido.  
  
—¿No creen que son muchos explosivos? —cuestionó Sirius, escéptico.  
  
—Está todo fríamente calculado. Aprobado por un hijo de Hefesto, y esa es la mejor garantía —dijo Leo guiñando un ojo.  
  
—Si tú lo dices... ¡Vamos a asustar a Quejicus!  
  
—Originalmente es para la cabaña de Ares... —dijo Travis—, pero como quieras.  
  
—¡Vamos a molestar a tu novio! —exclamaron todos.  
  
—¡NO ES Ml NOVIO, IDIOTAS! —gritó el animago completamente rojo.  
  
Los demás se echaron a reír.  
  
—Lo que digas —concedió Leo.  
  
—Déjenlo... —comenzó Fred.  
  
—Gracias —dijo Sirius, complacido.  
  
—...porque Remus se pone celoso —finalizó George.  
  
Dicho los cual, todos salieron corriendo mientras Sirius les enviaba hechizos desde atrás.  
  
*****  
  
—Perdón, no te vi —dijo Harry rápidamente tras chocar con alguien. Iba a recoger sus lentes, pero la otra persona se los dejó en la mano—. Gracias... ¿Percy? ¿No estabas con... con Jason?  
  
—Eh... creo que me confundes con alguien más —respondió el otro—. Soy Poseidón, el padre de Percy.  
  
Harry no dijo nada. No podía creer que alguien con esa apariencia fuera un padre. Lo observó un momento intentando encontrar diferencias entre el dios y su hijo... pero le costaba asimilar la información. Lo único que sí podía creer era la parte de "dios", Poseidón era divino por donde se me mirara.  
  
—Pe-pero es muy joven...  
  
—Soy un dios. Ser milenario, todopoderoso...  
  
Harry lo seguía mirando.  
  
Poseidón, internamente, esperaba que el mago recordara algo, pero ¿cómo podría recordar algo que nunca le sucedió?  
  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó para acabar con el silencio incómodo.  
  
—Soy Harry Potter. Es un gusto —respondió estrechándole la mano, una que Poseidón tomó con anhelo y delicadeza.  
  
—No, el gusto es mío —declaró el dios con tanto amor y tristeza que Harry no comprendió. Nunca se habían visto antes, entonces ¿por qué había tantos sentimientos en su mirada?  
  
—¿Nos... habíamos visto antes? —preguntó observando al dios. Este sonrió con nostalgia.  
  
—No, creo... creo que no. —Poseidón entendió que Harry no sabía nada de él y, aunque fuera duro de aceptar, que tenía una nueva vida y él no formaba parte de ella—. ¿Te gustaría...?  
  
—¡Harry, no vas a creer lo que pasó! Había un dios pervertido que me acorraló en el bosque y... —Draco llegó junto a su amigo casi sin aliento.  
  
—Adiós —susurró el dios del mar mientras veía como su amor se iba con Malfoy a quién sabe dónde. Quizás con los padres del chico.  
  
La mente del dios estaba plagada de pensamientos que se contradecían entre sí. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería quedarse? Si Harry pudo enamorarlo dos veces, ¿por qué él no podría? ¿Debería irse?  
  
Lo observó a lo lejos, analizando lo que debería hacer. No quería perderlo... había esperado tanto para volverlo a ver, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente...  
  
 _"Su vida es mejor ahora... no se la arruinaré metiéndolo a mi mundo."_  
  
 _"Adiós, Harry..."_  
  
El dios se alejó caminando. ¿Podría haber desaparecido? Sí, pero quería prolongar su tiempo cerca del mago.  
  
*****  
  
—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Draco mirando a su amigo fijamente.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —cuestionó Lily poniendo una mano en la frente de su hijo al notarlo extraño.  
  
Harry los ignoró a ambos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr; miró por todos lados pero no vio a Poseidón. Si el dios había desaparecido, ¿cómo podría...? No, debía estar allí.  
  
Siguió buscándolo, hasta que se le ocurrió ir al lago... allí lo encontró caminando por el agua... alejándose. No podía permitirlo.  
  
—¡POSEIDÓN! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. El dios se giró confundido.  
  
Harry comenzó a correr para llegar junto al dios. No podía dejar que se fuera, necesitaba decirle... Como si las Parcas hubieran intervenido, todo lo golpeó como un rayo, los hechos sobre cosas que no había vivido en Hogwarts y en un lugar que no conocía, cada detalle de un rostro hermoso.  
  
Unos ojos verde mar...  
  
Llegó junto al lago y se adentró en el agua, le costaba avanzar y estaba helada, pero eso era lo de menos. Nada importaba, solo el dios al que no podía dejar de mirar.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Poseidón intentando parecer neutral cuando Harry llegó junto a él.  
  
—Ahora todo tiene sentido... —Comenzó a decir con ojos brillantes por lágrimas no derramadas— ...el porqué no me ahogué en la laguna del parque, el porqué los tiburones del acuario se acercaban a mí, el porqué tengo esto...  
  
Y Poseidón vio una cadena alrededor del cuello del mago... con un tridente. El dios se la dejó el día en que Tom le avisó del nacimiento de Harry, pero nunca pensó que la conservaría.  
  
—Fuiste tú.  
  
—No entiendo... —Logró decir el inmortal después de un momento. Estaba muy confundido, en especial porque el mago comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.  
  
—¿Querías irte? —preguntó el menor y sonrió con tanto amor...—. No te librarás de mí tan fácil.  
  
Poseidón sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Había pasado décadas con el anhelo de oír algo como eso, un indicio de que Harry estaba ahí, de que lo recuperaría, de que podría estar a su lado nuevamente.  
  
—¿Me... me recuerdas? —Harry asintió—. Oh, Olimpo...  
  
Y al instante lo abrazó posesivamente, con desespero, como si temiera volverlo a ver desvaneciéndose en sus brazos. No quería perderlo de nuevo.  
  
—Pensé... pensé.... —El dios no podía reunir las palabras que quería expresar, por lo que se limitó en repartir besos en la cabeza del niño.  
  
—Te amo —declaró Harry, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, y Poseidón entendió que todos los recuerdos de la misión de su hijo, de las lecturas, de su tiempo juntos... estaban ahí.  
  
—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo al tiempo en que usaba el agua para alzar a Harry y besarlo como lo había deseado desde que el mago dejó el Olimpo.  
  
Poseidón quería besarlo por cada segundo que pasó sin él, por cada pensamiento referente a Harry y por cada recuerdo a su lado. Por su parte, el mago estaba dichoso, en un segundo era un chico conociendo a alguien nuevo, luego... era el dios que tanto amó y amaba.  
  
Poseidón los llevó a la orilla y secó a Harry sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento, temiendo que fuera un espejismo, que se esfumara si parpadeaba.  
  
—¿Me seguirás a Londres?  
  
—Tú fuiste hasta el Olimpo... claro que lo haré —afirmó, y sostuvo sus manos para besarlas.  
  
—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hijo?!  
  
—Es mi papá —susurró Harry mirando a Poseidón totalmente ajeno, perdido en el momento. Entonces la realidad lo golpeó y palideció—. ¡Es mi papá!  
  
—¡Harry, quédate detrás de mí! —ordenó James, protegiendo a Harry con su cuerpo mientras apuntaba a Poseidón con su varita—. ¡¿Qué le hacías a mi hijo?! ¡Solo tiene quince años, pervertido!  
  
—Papá, Poseidón es...  
  
—¡No hables! Esto es entre este tipo y yo —dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.  
  
—Solo estábamos hablado... y nos besamos un poco...  
  
—¡Poseidón! —reclamó Harry exasperado. ¿Es que no tenía filtro? James le pegó con su varita al dios.  
  
—Bueno... al menos no me arrancó el cabello... —murmuró el inmortal recordando a un rabioso pelirrojo.  
  
—¿James, qué pasa? —preguntó Remus que había llegado junto a ellos.  
  
—Hasta allá se escuchan tus alaridos de animal —dijo Severus, quejándose. Llegó junto a Lily y ella le pegó en el brazo.  
  
—Este tipo estaba besando a Harry —informó James.  
  
—¿Eso... eso es cierto? —cuestionó Lily mirando a su hijo. Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
—Aaaw... El niñito de papá tiene novio. —Se burló Lucius llegando junto a ellos desde quién sabe dónde.  
  
—Ese es tu hijo, idiota. —Le recordó Sirius empujándolo.  
  
—No está nada mal... Bien hecho, Harry —aprobó Bellatrix observando a Poseidón con ojo crítico.  
  
Harry la miró como si quisiera matarla cuando pasó una de sus uñas por la mejillas del dios.  
  
—Quítese —regañó Poseidón golpeándole la mano a la bruja.  
  
—Olvidamos el punto del pervertido que quería violar a Harry —recordó Severus echándole más leña al fuego.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —Se quejó Harry escandalizado. ¿Desde cuándo un beso en la mano era una violación? ¡Fue consentido!  
  
Lily solo sonrió.  
  
Al rato se podía ver a Poseidón corriendo hacia el campamento siendo perseguido por una turba de magos furiosos que le lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra... más de un _Avada Kedavra_ se escuchó, pero al dios no le hacían nada.  
  
Otros se unieron a la persecución solo para molestar, aunque lo más sorprendente fue ver a Hades aparecer solo para lanzarle piedras a su hermano y a Perséfone llevándoselo de una oreja al Inframundo.  
  
Percy, Nico y Jason reían con ganas al ver a Poseidón intentando subir el muro de escalada para escapar de las garras de esas bestias. Hermes y Apolo aparecieron de la nada muy despeinados para unirse a la revuelta mientras Ares los miraba desde los arbustos algo molesto por la interrupción en su grabación.  
  
—Creo que a tu padre se le olvidó que puede desaparecer —dijo Jason, burlándose.  
  
—Y al tuyo igual —respondió Percy al ver como Zeus le hacía compañía a su padre en la cima del muro.  
  
—Al menos el mío no fue llevado por su esposa —murmuró Jason burlándose de Nico. Este solo apuntó hacia el muro.  
  
—Las Parcas me odian —dijo el rubio mirando como Hera se llevaba a su padre golpeándolo con un zapato de tacón.  
  
—PAPÁ YA DÉJALO, ÉL ES Ml NOVIO —gritó Harry de repente, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.  
  
—¡Felicidades, Prissy, ya tienes nueva mami! —Se burló Clarisse, reanudando el bullicio.  
  
—Tu... tu... ¡¿tu qué?! —exclamó James; se puso pálido y se desmayó por la impresión. Severus, que estaba a su lado, lo pateó "por accidente", haciendo que Sirius le cayera encima y que Remus lo acompañara al intentar separarlos.  
  
—¿Novio dijo? —cuestionó George. Su rostro se ensombreció y un fuego salvaje se reflejó en sus ojos.  
  
—Georgie, ¿qué...?  
  
—Apártate, Freddie —ordenó pasando sobre los cables. Nadie iba a tocar al pequeño Harry, su instinto sobreprotector ya estaba sonando.  
  
—Cuidado! —gritó Leo, advirtiéndole.  
  
Entonces un estruendo sacudió el campamento. La cabaña de Ares, de Atenea y Deméter explotaron, haciendo que los semidoses y visitantes se alejaran despavoridos. Al rato, aparecieron los culpables con cables en las manos.  
  
—¡Te dije que eran muchos explosivos! —exclamó Sirius, dejando de pegarle a Severus.  
  
—Al menos sirvió para que Poseidón bajara del muro —dijo Travis viendo que el dios se había caído y los magos ya estaban sobre el jalándole el cabello y golpeándolo.  
  
—Era un acuerdo de paz entre magos y semidioses... un acuerdo de paz —suspiró Quirón con cansancio—. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Solo es una visita...  
  
—Vas a necesitar esto, Quiara —dijo Dionisio riendo a todo pulmón mientras le pasaba una escoba al centauro.  
  
Neville, a lo lejos, se lamentaba por la cámara destruida que había grabado toda la declaración de amor entre Poseidón y Harry. Ares lo iba a matar, estaba seguro...  
  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, han pasado meses desde la última actualización y me disculpo por ello. Debo decir que después de que eliminaran mis historias de Wattpad, me desanimé y no encontré la motivación para editar este capítulo; ahora solo lo subí porque se los debo.  
> Lamento mucho la tardanza.  
> Este es el fin, gente.  
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y kudos.  
> Agradezco enormemente que me hayan acompañado en esta trilogía.  
> Atte. Alex


End file.
